No puedo Ocultar lo que Siento
by Bio-Impacto
Summary: Una historia para aquellos fanáticos del nicudy y del romance...Judy comienza a tener sentimientos hacia Nick mucho mas fuerte que solo amigos y teme que nick no sienta lo mismo ya que hay una vulpina que esta detrás de nick todo el dia. Judy debe luchar contra el tabú social y aceptar lo que esta sintiendo antes que pierda a Nick
1. Capitulos 1

**Bueno….soy nuevo en la comunidad de hacer Historias de nicudy pero ya llevo mucho tiempo amando a esta pareja así que me decidí por hacer mi historia que espero le agradara a los amantes del nicudy…sin más comencemos espero que disfruten**

Una vez de resolver todo el problema en relación con el caso de los aulladores Nick y Judy decidieron asistir al concierto gratuito que ofreció gazelle en la noche para festejar que todos se había resuelto. Después de una jornada laboral emocionante para Judy ya que era su primera ronda junto a Nick como compañero policial, ya era hora de relajarse en dicho concierto, así que ya estaba lista y vestida esperando a que Nick fuera a buscarla a su departamento.

Pero había algo que no se salía de la mente de judy, algo que había dicho de forma tan natural que ni se dio cuenta

 **Flashback de Judy:**

-¿Todos los conejos conducen así o solo tu nada más? – Dijo Nick relajadamente Acostado en el Vehículo Patrulla mientras lamia una popsipatita

Judy Bromeando frena bruscamente haciendo que Nick se golpe contra el suelo de la patrulla lo que provoco que se popsipatita se le pegara a la cara

-Ups! – Dijo Judy de forma burlesca - Jejejeje

-Coneja astuta – Dijo Nick despegándose la popsipatita de la cara y mirando a Judy coquetamente

-Torpe zorro _….y lindo_ – Dijo Judy esto último muy bajamente para que no lo oyera

-Tú sabes que me amas – Bromeo Nick esperando lo mismo de Judy

-¿Qué si yo lo sé? – Pregunto Judy mirando coquetamente a Nick – SI…si lo hago

Esto último dejo brevemente congelado a Nick que no se esperaba esa respuesta. Por su parte judy no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo inmediatamente y se estaba empezando a sonrojar por lo que la situación se volvería incomoda. Pero para su suerte un vehículo pasa por el frente de ellos a toda velocidad

 **Fin de Flashback**

-Affff ¿Cómo fue que dije eso en voz alta? Puedo haber sido tan incómodo – Se decía así misma Judy mientras se maquillaba un poco más sus pestañas – Ni se por qué lo dije…no sé cómo que cuando esta Nick a mi lado me siento con tanta confianza

Judy estaba un poco enojada porque por más que intentaba distraerse maquillándose no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Dicha acción no salía de su cabeza, en eso alguien golpea la puerta….era Nick

-¡Zanahorias! Soy yo el zorro guapo que viene a buscarte – Bromeaba Nick golpeado la puerta

-¡Nick! Oh si ya voy espérame por Favor – decía judy Guardando su set de maquillaje para luego ir a abrir la puerta

-Buenas noches coneja astuta – Dijo Nick apoyándose en la pared entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Astuta, por qué? Jeje – Pregunta Judy sonriendo y cruzando los brazos

\- Pooor que te pones más guapa de lo normal para tenerme cerca de ti – Bromeaba Nick

Judy se sonroja de sobremanera pero no quiere que Nick se burle más y le golpea el brazo suavemente

-Déjate de bromas Nick Jejejeje que bueno estas aquí. Yo ya estoy lista ¿Te parece si vamos? – Le Pregunta Judy tomando su celular guardándolo en su bolsillo

-Está bien pelusa – Dice Nick mientras judy cierra la puerta de su casa para luego salir rumbo al concierto

Nick y judy Caminaba hacia el concierto de Gazelle y que como Judy vivía casi en el centro de zootopia, ambos ibas conversando sobre cómo lo lograron para vencer a la alcaldesa y sobres sus habilidades.

-Jajaja es que enserio Nick tienes un don para actuar – Bromeaba Judy y Nick recordando cuando el fingió convertirse en salvaje – Sin mentirte me dio un poco de miedo

-¿La verdad es que si tengo un lado salvaje judy, solo que no se lo muestro a cualquiera he? Jajajaja – Bromeaba Nick

-Ahí Nick no quiero saber eso jajaja. Tú y tus parejas sexuales no me interesan – Dijo judy bromeando también pero poniéndose un poco más seria

-¿Parejas sexuales? JA! Zanahorias por quien me tomas – Digo Nick sonriendo

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Judy mirando a Nick

-No soy un mujeriego judy – dice Nick mirando el cielo mientas aun caminan hacia el concierto

-Ja! si claro ….un zorro astuto como tu puede tener a la vulpina que quisiera - Dice Judy picaronamente golpeando con su codo el antebrazo de Nick

-Puede que si zanahorias pero la verdad es que solo he tenido una pareja en mi vida la cual me engaño y nunca me he acostado con nadie – dice Nick un poco nostálgico recordando como fue que lo engañaron

-¿Enserio? Wow Nick losiento por lo que dije en verdad – Dice Judy poniéndose un poco triste

-No hay nada que perdonar Zanahorias jeje – Dijo Nick fingiendo una sonrisa – Pero apresuremos el paso que ya se escucha la música desde aquí

-Pero Nick yo…. – Dice Judy pero Nick la interrumpe

-¡Vamos corre! – Dice Nick tomando a judy de la Pata y acelerando el paso

 **Pensamientos de Judy:**

 **¿Nick solo ha tenido una pareja en su vida?...mmmm no se igual si creerle, recuerda judy que el es un zorro astuto. Aun que confio en el con mi vida, aun el dijo que su exnovia lo engaño…oh pobrecito Nick. Me imagino cuando debió de haber sufrido, evadiendo el tema así es porque en verdad no quiere hablar de eso. Pero no me rendiré hasta saber que paso exactamente. Nick es mi amigo, mi colega y….en verdad me preocupa lo que le pase o lo que sienta**

 **Fin de pensamientos Judy**

Una vez llegado al concierto celebraron con baile y música la victoria del cuerpo de policías. Fue tanto así que incluso el jefe Bogo y benjamín estaban ahí celebrando….por su parte Nick y Judy bailaban muy juntos algo que no paso desapercibido por sus colegas policías.

Una vez ya terminado el concierto Nick iba a dejar a judy a su apartamento mientras conversaban en el camino

-Hace muchísimo tiempo no me divertía así Nick – Decía judy aun con un poco de adrenalina

-Cierto zanahorias ni yo jeje. Eres muy buena en la danza – decía Nick picaronamente

-Tú no eres nada malo zorrito he. Tu pareja debe ser muy afortunada – Dijo Judy entre sonrisas

-No tengo aun – Dijo Nick cabizbajo

-¿Cómo no? ¿Y no buscas? – Dijo Judy sorprendida

-No busco….eso llega solo – Dijo Nick

-AH – Respondió Judy

-Es solo que…aun no llega la indicada – Dijo Nick caminando más lento para alargar el camino a casa

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta judy siguiéndole el paso

-No se….las mujeres que han venido por mí no buscan algo serio. Puede que no me creas zanahorias pero no me gusta estar con alguien amorosamente si no busca algo serio. Ser guapo no es fácil jeje – Bromeo Nick

\- JAJJAA ¿guapo? – Se reía judy

-Almeno me lo creo yo - decía Nick Confiado

-Ya ok fijamos que si lo eres - Bromeaba judy

-¿Acaso no crees que yo sea guapo oficial hops? – Pregunto Nick tomando a judy de los hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos

JUDY se congelo ante la acción de Nick y se sonrojo, esta vez no pudo ocultarlo de Nick lo cual él se dio cuenta y reacción soltándola de inmediato

-Vaya ¡lo siento lo siento! Perdón zanahorias no quise hostigarte – Digo Nick al ver en ese estado

-Bueno yo….no me molesta Nick….es solo que… - Dice judy entre pausas mirando hacia todos lado evitando mirar a Nick – Al tomarme así te veías _muy guapo…._

Nick se quedó un poco incrédulo a lo que acababa de oír.

-Mejor apresuremos el paso a tu departamento zanahorias jejej - Dijo Nick cambiando el tema

 **Pensamientos de Nick:**

 **Lo que hice estuvo mal?...a ella no pareció importarle mucho aun que ahora está muy sonrojada ¿Por qué? Antes no actuaba así conmigo, será porque hoy es la primera vez que nos vemos y salimos juntos sin que fuera por trabajo?**

 **Admito que ella se ven muy tierna cuando se sonroja….y linda también. Hay algo en su personalidad y forma de ser que siento que me complemento estando al lado de ella**

 **Fin pensamientos Nick**

Llegando al departamento Nick acompaño a judy hasta su habitación….precisamente a la entrada de su puerta. Ahora venía la despedida de ambos por el día

-Bueno….gracias Nick por escoltarme hasta mi morada jejej – Sonreía Judy apegada a la puerta esperando el momento de despedirse de Nick con un beso

-Es un placer Madame. Que tengas buenas Noches – decía Nick entre sonrisas

-Buenas noches – Respondió Judy y acercándose a la mejilla de Nick

Judy y Nick se besan en la mejilla lentamente pero antes de separar el contacto entre ambos Nick toma a judy de si cabeza y le dice a la oreja suavemente….

-Te ves muy linda esta Noche zanahorias….descansa nos veremos mañana – Dijo Nick separándose de Judy a lo que esta se sonroja

-¡BUENAS NOCHES! – Grito JUDY completamente sonrojada y cerrando la puerta de golpe

Nick quedo impactado por dicha acción de judy pero no le molesto. Más bien dio una pequeña sonrisa….dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a su casa

-Que tierna es esa conejita jeje – Dijo Nick un poco alegre. Mientras tanto Judy aún estaba apoyada al otro lado de la puerta con respiración agitada

-Dios…. ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Qué está haciendo Nick? – Se preguntaba así misma judy sonrojada aun

-JAJA BUENA CONEJITA. TODO un galán ese zorro – Gritaba uno de sus vecino antílope al otro lado de la pared

Esto Hiso sonrojar un más a Judy : 3

 **Bueno Gente gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, como les dije soy nuevo en la comunidad de historias de nicudy así que espero sea de su agrado. Se les agradece cualquier crítica y comentario que me den,**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Seguiré subiendo más CAP lo antes posible.**

 **Se despide Nicolas, hasta pronto**


	2. Capitulos 2

**Buenas nuevamente, aquí estamos nuevamente con un nuevo cap. de mi historia. Les agradezco a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leerla espero no decepcionarlos. Sin más comenzamos :D**

Nuevo día en la ciudad de zootopia y Judy estaba despertando por el ruido de su alarma. Después de una ducha judy se estaba vistiendo para salir a su jornada laboral normalmente pero algo paso que rompió su rutina. Una bocina sonaba por la ventana, era Nick quien estaba fuera de su apartamento….más precisamente en la calle en un auto.

Judy incrédula se acercó a su ventana.

-¿Ese es Nick? – Dijo judy incrédula apoyándose sobre la ventana a lo que Nick toca la bocina nuevamente – SI es Nick

-¡Zanahorias llegaremos tarde! – Gritaba Nick desde su auto

Judy se sonrojo un poco al saber que Nick se preocupó a venirla a busco

-¡EMM si voy! … Espérame solo un poco – Gritaba Judy desde su apartamento y saliendo de la ventana

Judy solo le falta ponerse su placa y estaba lista pero no sabía si salir….después de lo que pasó la noche anterior

 **Pensamientos de Judy:**

 **¿Nick? Que hace aquí…. ¿hay…Estará enojado conmigo? Es que enserio no supe cómo reaccionar ayer con lo que hiso, sentí como un escalofrió sobre todo mi cuerpo cuando me tomo la cabeza. Y me puse muy nerviosa, pero Affff Nick es un gran amigo y vino a ayudarme a llegar más rápido y cómoda a la estación de policía.**

 **Bien Judy solo compórtate no actúes como tonta, aunque aún no sé por qué me estoy comportando así….cuando nos conocimos si Nick se quería pasar de listo lo calmaba con mi ingenio, pero ahora estaba pasando que se me hace un nudo en la garganta.**

 **Debo controlarme y eso hare**

 **Fin pensamiento de Judy:**

Judy tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento rumbo al auto de Nick. Apenas judy apareció por la puerta del vehículo ambos se dieron una sonrisa picarona y de alegría. Nick estaba sentado con el motor encendido

-Bueno don zorro que amable es usted en venirme a buscar sin avisar – Dice judy jugando con Nick mientras se le acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Lo lamento zanahorias pero – Alcanzo a decir Nick antes de recibir un inesperado beso de Judy en la frente – Jeje Wow zanahorias mi labios están aquí jajá

-No te sobrepases Nick Jeje, hay te debe besar una vulpina – Dijo Judy zafándose de un momento incomodo

-Ah bueno si tú lo dices. Ven Sube – Dijo Nick un poco desilusionado de que lo hubieran frienzoneado

-Gracias… ¿Y que te dio por venir a buscarme en nuestro 3er día como compañeros? – Pregunto Judy entrando al vehículo y poniéndose el cinturón

-Bueno zanahorias yo pensé, que como no vivo taaaaan lejos de ti y que ahora nos veremos seguido… - Dijo Nick prendiendo el auto y partiendo rumbo a la estación policial – Digo por nuestro trabajo, si obviamente quieres que te venga a buscar

-Me encanta tu compañía torpe zorro – Dijo judy dándole una sonrisa

-Lo se nena Jejejeje – Dijo Nick bromando – Aunque ayer tu puerta en mi cara también lo demostró

-¡Oh Nick! cuanto lo siento enserio – Dijo Judy apoyando su pata sobre el hombro de Nick – No quise herir tus sentimientos

-¿Herir? ¿Quién dijo que me heriste zanahorias? Jeje – Dijo Nick riéndose un poco mientras seguía conduciendo

-Si se por qué dices eso….pero aun que no me demuestres que si te hirió yo sé que estuvo mal lo que hice. La verdad es que me dio un no sé qué. Perdón Nick enserio – Dijo judy disculpándose

-Bueno Okay zanahorias pero enserio no me hirió nada – Dijo Nick mirándola con cariño – Más bien me gusta ver lo tierna que te pones sonrojada jajaja

Judy se sonroja al recordar lo que paso y toma un periódico que había en el auto de Nick, lo enrolla para usarlo como bate y golpear a Nick

-¡TU!... ¡Torpe Zorro No vuelvas a hacerme eso! – Dijo Judy molesta golpeando juguetonamente a Nick

-Jajaja ¿Y por qué? – Pregunta Nick entre risas

-Porque la noche anterior que me tomaste la cabeza me pusiste muy nervios…. !Me Hiso cosquillas! – Se interrumpió Judy antes de decirlo

Nick retoma la mirada al frente del volante y sonríe maliciosamente

-¿Con que cosquillas he? – Pregunta Nick con mirada diabólica

-Si por – Pregunta judy poniéndose seria

Nick frena de golpe el auto asustando a judy

-Wow Nick ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Judy con tono elevado. Nick la mira y se lanza sobre su cuello

-¡HICISTE MAL AL DECIRME TU PUNTO DEBIL ZANAHORIAS! – Grita Nick mordiendo suavemente el cuello de judy – Ñam Ñam Ñam

-¡JAJAJAJA NICK BASTA ME MATAS A COSQUILLAS JAJAJA! – Reía judy forcejeando con Nick

-¡SOLO UN POQUITITO MAS JEJE! – Jugueteaba Nick junto a Judy

Así estuvieron alrededor de 5 minutos, ambos disfrutando de ese momento que compartían, Nick inclinado levemente sobre judy Haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello a mordiscazos. La confianza del uno con el otro se maximizo de sobremanera cuando ellos resolvieron el caso de los aulladores juntos. Después de un poco de jugueteo se separaron un poco agotados con la respiración agitada, pero sonrientes

-Ja ja Nick eres…fuuuff…eres un loco – Decía judy rindiendo agitadamente aun con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Quién te enseño a morder así Jeje?

-Tú eres más loca zanahorias jee – Dijo Nick respirando agitado con una sonrisa en su rostro también – Y yo se morder así por mis instintos cosa que no tienes tu

-¿Ha no? – Dijo Judy con una mirada diabólica para luego saltar sobre Nick casi en una posición sexual

Nick quedo sin aire ante esta acción con los Ojos abiertos como Platos. Judy mira maliciosamente a Nick, lo toma de la corbata para acercarlo hacia ella…entonces cuando Nick menos se lo esperaba judy le levanta su cara con su pata dejando visible el cuello de Nick

-Veras que las conejas también tenemos instintos salvajes torpe y bocón zorro...ÑAMM – Dijo judy mordiendo suavemente el cuello de Nick ocasionándole cosquillas

-¡HAY HAY ZANAHORIAS JEJEJEJE! –Dijo Nick forcejeando con judy y sus cosquillas – OYE no es justo yo soy el depredador jeejeje

-En este auto ya no tesoro – Dijo judy mordiendo un poco mas fuerte – RRRRrrr Jejejeje

-¡Esta bien esta bien! – Dijo Nick tomando a judy de los hombros aun estando sobre el – Tu mandas zanahorias

Ambos estaban un poco agitados y agotados, Judy como aún estaba sobre Nick se apoyó en su pecho para descansar y recobrar el aliento a lo que Nick con respiración agitada también la abrazo suavemente. Habían hecho mucho ruido jugueteando cosa que no paso desapercibido para los animales que a esa hora transitaban por la calle, una pareja de tigres vio el espectáculo que había hecho Nick y judy. Los miraban con cara de bichos raros y a susurrar el oído del otro mientras se alejaba, Judy logro ver esto

Nick no alcanzo a ver nada ya que estaba concentradísimo en abrazar a judy acariciando sus orejas. El sabía que esto le encantaba a judy, pero por su parte judy le deprimió la acción de los animales al verlos siendo felices

 **Pensamientos de Nick:**

 **JAJAJAAJ …. AFFF está conejita es todo un amor, que bueno que llego judy a mi vida…hace tiempo que no me reía así. Menos ahora que Finnick dejo de hablarme por haber entrado a la policía…bueno así se ve quienes son tus verdaderos amigos, por lo que zanahorias es una gran amiga.**

 **Admito que no muerde nada mal mmmm jejeje. Aunque me hiso acordar de Daniela, ¡NO NICK!…..DEBES SUPERARLA, YA NO SEAS NIÑO TU EX TA DEJO SUPERALA**

 **Fin pensamientos de Nick:**

Por su parte Judy tenía un rostro un poco triste aunque obviamente Nick no podía verlo. Ella siente un cariño muy especial por su amigo Nick y le duele que los demás animales la miren como la rara de la sociedad, aunque hay muchos animales que la admiran por lo que hiso en zootopia hay algunos que no les importa

-Oye zanahorias tesoro ¿Te parece si vamos ya? – Pregunto Nick golpeando despacito la espalda de judy

Ella rápidamente Reacciono a su comentario "Tesoro". Esta vez no se lo dijo burlescamente como lo hiso hace tiempo ("Es una treta tesoro") lo que la sonrojo un poco ya que estaba sobre Nick en una posición casi sexual en su auto. Reacciono rápidamente a suprimió sus emociones poniéndose seria

-Está bien Nicky – Dijo judy saliéndose de encima de Nick y volviendo a su asiento

-¿Nicky? Ese sobrenombre no me queda zanahorias jejej…. – Pero se interrumpió así mismo al ver a Judy Con una cara triste –Oye ¿Estas bien?

Judy no podía dejar de pensar en los animales que la apuntaban como chica rara

-SI SI…si estoy bien Nick – Dijo judy Fingiendo una sonrisa. Nick la miro con dudosamente

-Si prefieres no te morderé de nuevo – Dijo Nick pensando que era su culpa

-¿QUE? ¡NO NO! No tiene nada que ver con eso - Dijo Judy levantándose para alcanzar la cara de Nick – Me gusta tu forma de ser Nick no cambies nada por Fi

Judy Toma el rostro de Nick con ambas manos y le besa en la mejilla, luego se sienta nuevamente. Nick más que impactarle esta actitud la miro tiernamente

-A mí también me gusta mucho tu forma de ser – Dijo Nick encendiendo el auto de nuevo y partiendo a la estación policial nuevamente

Ambos se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa alegre aun que judy aún le inquieta lo que paso con los animales

 _-"No sé si decirte Nick… ¿Si le digo se alejaría de mí? No lo quiero lejos de mi jamás" – Pensaba judy mirando por la ventana_

 **Pensamientos de Judy:**

 **Hay Nick, tu compañía es tan cálida…aun no entiendo que me está pasando pero cuando estas a mi lado me siento yo misma y que no tengo que ocultarte nada. Siento que no puedo ocultarte nada, me siento completa como si fuera el opuesto que me falta en mi personalidad.**

 **No quiero que esto se acabe nunca así que espero nunca decepcionarte, hoy tu corazón estaba tan tranquilo no quería despegarme de él. Espero tener otra oportunidad de estar en sus brazos nuevamente.**

 **¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Hablo como si estuviera enamorada o como si me gustara**

 **Fin pensamientos de Judy**

Ya habían llegado a la estación de policía…Nick y Judy llegaron un poco atrasados esta vez por el jugueteo, ya estaban sentados en sus asientos esperando a que el jefe Bogo apareciera asignando la tarea del día. Entonces llego

-Descansen – Dijo el Jefe bogo apenas entro a la habitación. Todos tomaron asiento – Solo dos Asuntos el día de hoy

-De seguro dirá algo motivacional Jeje – Bromeaba Nick A Judy, ella dio una pequeña risita

-Primero, Hoy no hay casos registrados de accidentes ni denuncias acerca de nada. No por eso los DEJARE HOLGAZANEAR – Dijo Bogo esto último más Fuerte

-Aquí se viene lo inspirador - Dijo bajito Nick a judy

-Segundo, Tenemos una recluta nueva hoy, su nombre es Oded así que trátenla como una más. ¡Oded ven al frente! – Ordeno Bogo en tono elevado

De pronto del último asiento del salón se levantó una Vulpina del mismo color que Nick. Cuerpo bien definido y buenas caderas, camino entre los asientos moviendo suavemente su cola a baja altura. Cuando paso cerca de Nick este sintió el olor de alguien de su especie, luego levanta su mirada y ve a una vulpina que lo deja en estado de shock. Oded se gana frente al pizarrón junto a bogo

-Preséntese por favor – Dijo suavemente bogo

-Emm bueno, mi nombre es Oded como ya habrán oído y espero llevarme bien con…. - Dijo Oded antes de callarse al ver a Nick quien también la estaba mirando.

-Con…. – Dijo bogo al verla callada

-Con todos SEÑOR. Lo siento me deje llevar – Dijo Oded Ruborizada al ver a Nick

-Ja a mí nunca me hiso presentar ni a ti Nick ¿cierto? – Pregunto Judy pero no recibió Respuesta de Nick. Al verlo noto que se estaba mirando con Oded, esto dejo impactada a judy y preocupada

-Tengo entendido que Nick Wilde fue su inspiración para unirse a la policía – Dijo Bogo algo picaron y burlesco – Así que Nick tienes una admiradora JAJA

Todos En la sala se Rieron

-Em si si si….al ver el primer oficial zorro también quise serlo – Dijo Oded Ruborizada mirando a Nick – Hola oficial Wilde – Dijo Oded saludándolo de lejos levantando la mano

-Ho…Hola – Dijo Nick torpemente tartamudeando

Judy miraba esta escena un poco molesta y triste sin saber por qué.

-¿Que paso Wilde? La coneja te comió la lengua – Bromeo un León Detrás de Nick. Judy se sonroja ante este comentario

-Ja y si fuera así por lo menos es una Hembra – Dijo Nick bromando con el León

-HUUUUuuuu – Dijo toda la clase ante la humillación que hiso Nick al León. Esto puso mas roja a Judy quien se cubría la cara con la orejas

-¿Qué coneja? – Se preguntó a si misma Oded. Entonces ve a Judy quien la saluda a distancia con la mano pero Oded solo la ignora mirando para otro lado.

-Silencio TODOS – Grito Bogo y todos se callaron – Lo que Hagan en la intimidad Wilde y Hops no quiero saberlo.

Esto puso mucho más roja a Judy y a Oded le dio celos

-Admito Sr. Wilde que es mucho más guapo que por televisión – Dijo Oded coquetamente

Esto Preocupo bastante a Judy

 **Bueno gente gracias por leer esta historia de este inexperto autor. Les pido que si tienen alguna duda, critica u opinión me la Hagan saber….me encanta leer su comentarios y me dan motivación.**

 **Actualizare lo antes que pueda igual dependiendo que tan inspirado este.**

 **Se despide Nicolas hasta la próxima**

 **Cuídense que no son desechables**


	3. Capitulos 3

**Hola a Todos Nuevamente un gusto. Nuevo Cap. de esta humilde historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Buena Lectura a Todos**

 **Capitulo Tres: Hay algo en ti**

Judy estaba mirando esta escena atónita, ¿Cómo es posible que Oded haya dicho ese comentario? Más que molestarle a judy le preocupaba la actitud que tomaría Bogo, pero para su sorpresa bogo se lo tomo con humor

-JA JA JA ¿Oíste Wilde? Más te vale que no le rompas el corazón – Dijo cómicamente el Jefe Bogo

-Bueno emm –Tartamudeaba Nick

-YA TODOS SILENCIO – Grito Bogo Callando a todos e interrumpiendo a Nick – Como hoy no hay denuncia ni reportes de nada, serán divididos a Patrullar por toda zootopia

-Me gusta patrullar – Dijo judy sacando a Nick de su transe

-Y a mí también zanahorias, en especial porque tú haces agradables las charlas – Dijo Nick volviendo en si jugueteando con judy como de costumbre

-Tome asiento Oficial Oded – Dijo bogo señalando su asiento – Como Siempre Judy y Nick Patrullaran juntos, Pero esta vez llevaran a Oded

-¡SI SEÑOR! – Dijo Judy Firmemente

-Si claro señor – Repitió Nick

 **:::Pensamientos de Judy:::**

 **No sé por qué me habrá mirado enojada y luego ignorado, pero esta oportunidad de trabajar juntas me puede ayudar a llevarme bien con ella. Nick se veía muy atraído hacia esa vulpina….se quedó petrificado apenas la vio, igual me preocupa un poco aunque estoy segura si Nick no me dejaría sola. Solo espero que no pase nada, no es que me ponga celosa ni nada por el estilo pero no le quitare el ojo de encima solo por si acaso….no tengo nada contra de los zorros pero Nick me dijo que la mayorías de la hembras de su especie solo buscan diversión y pasarlo bien.**

 **Yo no quiero que te dañen Nick así que debo asegúrame si es que vas a estar con es vulpina, que sea la indicada**

 **:::Fin de pensamientos de Judy:::**

-Así que quiero que le enseñen todo lo necesario en terreno….Bien, y el resto todos irán junto con el compañero con quien siempre Patrullan, hoy harán rondas en las calles conflictivas de zootopia. ¡AHORA FUERA TODOS! – Dijo bogo dando la orden

-SI Señor – Dijeron todos los oficiales

-Tu no Oded, ven conmigo debo entregarte tus implementos de defensa policial primero – Digo bogo llamando a Oded - Wild y Hops te esperaran en el auto

Nicky Judy iban caminando por los pasillos de la Estación policial, ella un poco emocionada por querer hacer una nueva amiga mientras que Nick estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Entonces Judy le da un golpecito con la cadera a Nick

-Así que ¿Te encanto esa linda vulpina he? – Dijo judy juguetonamente

-¿De qué hablas zanahorias? – Dijo Nick intentando fingir

-No te hagas Nick, si bien sabes que la encontraste EN CAN TA DO RA – Dijo Nick moviéndose sexymente de forma burlesca - JEJJEE

-Bueno si un poco si jeje, pero eso no significa que me enamore ni nada por el estilo – Dijo Nick entre risas

-Pero podrías – Dijo judy poniéndose frente a Nick frenándolo

-No lo sé….veraz zanahorias no me enamoro de alguien por si cuerpo o figura. Me enamora con esa persona sea conmigo y yo creo que cualquiera lo pensaría así también – Dijo Nick tomando a Judy de sus hombros y moviéndola hacia un lado

-Pero es de tu especie….Podrías intentarlo – Dijo Judy

-¿Por qué Te interesa tanto que consiga pareja? – Dijo Nick mirándola frente a frente

-No por nada…solo creí que – Dijo Judy mirando para otro lado

-¿Acaso me quieres lejos de ti? Porque si tuviera pareja admite que tendría menos tiempo para ti – Dijo tocándole la mejilla a judy.

-¡NOOO! No quiero eso – dijo Judy tirándose sobre el cuello de Nick abrazándolo – Todo menos eso

-Estas un poco rara últimamente pequeña coneja – Dijo Nick bromeando para que judy sonriera -¿Hay algo que te esté pasando?

-¡NO! – Dijo Judy Firmemente, Nick la aleja un poco de sus brazo para mirarla a los ojos sin despegar el abrazo – Buenooooo quizás si

-¿Crees que le puedas decir a este zorro que está pasando? – Dice Nick con una sonrisa en su rostro

Judy no sabía si decirle a Nick que estaba pasando por su mente. Si le decía que se pone nerviosa cada vez que Nick hace algo cercano romántico podría pensar mal de ella o amenos ella cree eso. Pero se armó de valor para decirle su inquietud

-Prométeme que no me miraras como una rara- Dijo Nick con cara de conejita Tierna

-Lo prometo – Dijo Nick (Imposible decirle que no con esa carita – pensó NICK)

-Bueno….me da un poco de miedo que con la nueva recluta con la cual estabas bobo por ella hoy….te alejes de mi – Dijo judy mirando el suelo – Nick tu compañía es indispensable para mi últimamente. No me veo en el trabajo ahora si tu compañía, sin ti

Nick se pone nervioso ante las palabras de judy, no se lo esperaba

 **:::Pensamientos de Nick:::**

 **Wow zanahorias cree que me gusta esa vulpina, no miento que en verdad es muy hermosa pero nada más. Creo que debería darle seguridad a judy, después de todo se lo merece y es comprensible…ella me cambio la vida para mucho mejor y teme que me vaya de su lado, yo también temo eso.**

 **No quiero sepárame de Judy jamás, es la mejor mujer entre todas la hembras que he conocido…la más lista, la más hábil, la más inteligente y la masss hermosa. Pues sí, es muy linda judy y no me importa que no sea de mi especie, la encuentro muy linda**

 **:::Fin de pensamientos NICK:::**

-¿Sabes? Yo tampoco quiero sepárame de tu compañía Judy – Dijo Nick tomando las manos de Judy. Ella se sonroja y mira a Nick

-¿Enserio Nick? – Pregunta judy Con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

-Ven acá torpe coneja – Dice Nick tirando suavemente a Judy sobre sus Brazos

Judy acepta el abrazo de Nick y aprieta muy fuerte

-Torpe zorro – Dice Judy disfrutando el momento, que no duro más de cinco segundos

-EJEm Ejem – Dice Oded Interrumpiendo la acción de ambos

Tanto Nick como Judy se separan rápidamente muy sonrojados, ambos se levantan y fingen como si nada paso

-Perdón oficiales Wilde y Hops, pero creo que deberíamos irnos ya – Dice Oded con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Por supuesto…la verdad nunca espere que yo fuera la inspiración para nadie señorita Oded – Dice Nick con mirada serena disimulando lo que paso hace poco

-¿Hay por qué dices eso? eres el primer oficial vulpino de la historia deberías estar orgulloso – Dice Oded mientras caminan hacia el vehículo policial

-Pero no siempre fue así – Dice Nick sonrojado mirando a judy

-Cierto Nick antes era un estafador callejero – Dice Judy poniéndose delante de Oded – Soy Judy Hops es un honor conocerte Oded

-Para mí también conocerte Judy, no sabe cuánto me hablan de ti en todos lados – Dijo Oded dándole la mano a judy – Y creo que gracias a tu muchos se han vuelto policías

-SI hemos visto varios oficiales nuevos – Dijo judy caminando nuevamente rumbo al vehículo

-Entremos, Judy que tiene más tiempo te enseñara lo primordial así que siéntate al lado de ella y yo atrás – Dijo Nick señalándole la puerta del copiloto

-Pensé que enseñarías tú, me hubiera gustado – Dice Oded coquetamente entrecerrando los ojos a Nick

-Jeje me gustaría pero no se tanto tampoco – Dice Nick sonrojado y abriéndole la puerta a Judy

-Gracias Nick – Dice Judy en tono burlesco

-De nada zanahorias – Responde Nick abriendo su puerta

Oded vio esta acción sorprendida pero no dijo nada. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro del auto Judy lo encendió y emprendió camino hacia uno de los sectores más o menos conflictivos de zootopia, en el auto se generó un silencio incomodo de mas o menos tres minutos.

-No sabía que ustedes 2 son novios – Dice Oded de golpe. Lo que a Nick y Judy le vino como golpe en el estómago y judy por reacción frena de golpe

-Huy huy…lo siento enserio perdón – Dice Judy muy apenada por lo que hiso sin querer – en verdad lo lamento

-Auch…no perdón yo, No debí preguntar algo que mantenían en secreto – Dice Oded un poco molesta

-Pero si Nick y yo no….somos nada – Dice judy muy ruborizada mirando el volante

-Cierto…solo somos grandes amigos – Dice Nick defendiendo Judy

-Entonces ¿Estas soltero? – Dice Oded mirando a Nick de reojo

-Emm si – Dijo Nick sonrojado mirando a todos lados evitando mirar a Oded - Comprenderá señorita Oded que soy un macho muy comprometido con mi trabajo

-Comprendo perfectamente, pero después del trabajo no problemas creo – Dijo Oded dándose vuelta y mirando a Nick a los ojos.

-Supongo que no, pero comprenderás que no salgo de inmediato con alguien que recién conozco – Dice Nick un poco molesto al ver que judy estaba siendo aislada de la conversación –Zanahorias avanza

-Entonces después nos conocemos mejor Wilde, veras que no soy mala persona – Dijo Oded mientras que judy avanzaba

-Eso espero jeje – Dijo Nick relajándose un poco

Judy le mostro y enseño a Oded los puntos claves a tener en cuenta…como tratar a los delincuentes entre muchas cosas. Pasaron de 9:00 am hasta las 3:00 pm enseñándole a Oded todo lo que necesitaba saber en terreno, hasta que les dio hambre.

-En la comisaria nos está esperando una rica comida – Dijo Nick a Oded

-Eso espero muero de hambre – Responde Oded

-Sii…además aqui hace mucha calor – Dice Judy abanicándose con las hojas de los reportes

-Zanahorias compremos unos granizados antes de ir a comer al casino de la Comisaria – Dice Nick

-Si genial me parece perfecto, Oded por favor quédate en el vehículo mientras compramos un granizado ¿Te parece? – Dice Judy bajándose del vehículo – No tardaremos mucho

-Bueno…Quiero Naranja – Dice Oded mientras Nick y Judy se bajan

-Tú quieres Frambuesa – Le dice Judy a Nick coquetamente mientras se alejaban de Oded

-Y tu Mango – Le responde Nick de la misma forma

Una vez que compraron los granizados en un Negocio establecido ambos fueron camino al auto pero Nick se detuvo antes de estar a la vista de Oded

-No te preocupes – Dijo Nick frenando a judy para que no avanzara más y Oded no viera que estaban hablando

-¿De qué? – Responde Judy un poco extrañada

-Conozco a las de su tipo y buscan algo que presumir. No caeré en su juego zanahorias – Dice Nick dándole una cucharada a su granizado y apoyándose en la pared

-No sé a qué te refieres pero este granizado esta genial Nick. Me hiso recordar a la vez que compramos Donas antes de entrar a almorzar, justo como ahora – Dice judy apoyándose también en la pared – Deberíamos hacer eso más seguido

-¿Qué te parece mañana ternura? Salgamos a despejarnos un rato después del trabajo –Le responde Nick de forma coqueta

-¿Es una Cita Tesoro? – Dice Judy mirando a Nick coquetamente

-Por su puesto Madame – Dice Nick haciendo una reverencia a lo que Judy sonríe – Así tendré una excusa para que Oded no me invite a salir mañana. Estoy seguro que lo hará

-¿Enserio crees que te va a usar? A mí se me ve simpática – Responde Judy

-No sé si usar pero lo que si se, es que no tendrá mi confianza tan fácilmente por solo mover las caderas – Dice Nick haciendo un movimiento gracioso

-Jijijiji – Se ríe Judy cubriéndose su boca – Hay Nick alegras mis tardes

-Además eres mucho mejor tu – Dice Nick levantándose de la pared

Judy se le paro el corazón por unos segundos para luego ponerse roja como tomate. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Nick tomo a judy de una pata y le señalo el auto

-Nick yo…. – Dice Judy pero le Interrumpe Nick

-Judy se derretirán los granizados apresurémonos – Dice Nick soltándole la mano a judy y caminando juntos hasta el auto

 **:::Pensamientos de Judy:::**

 **Huuuuy por que siempre hace eso…..me hace sonrojar muchísimo y luego cambia el tema, hay dios que me está pasando. No estoy actuando como soy yo cuando esta Nick, pero me gusta ser y estar así cuando el está cerca.**

 **No sé bien lo que estoy sintiendo pero Nick se vuelve cada vez más indispensable en mi vida, no quiero creer que sea amor. ¿Cómo podría un zorro amar a una coneja o al revés? Creo que debe ser por estrés que me pongo nerviosa muy seguido, pero Nick hace que cada día no sea estresante. No sé ni que pensar…solo quiero estar con Nick cada vez más seguido,**

 **¿A qué se refiera que yo soy mejor? Acaso el…..!O cielos! Creo que me está gustando Nick**

 **:::Fin Pensamientos de Judy:::**

Judy Sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que estaba caminando directo hacia Nick y choca con este en su espalda, a lo que Nick se da vuelta y toma el granizado de Oded que judy tenía en sus manos, por accidente toco la mano judy también….Ambos se dieron cuenta del rose inusual de sus manos y se sonrojan, entonces Nick toma por completo el granizado para pasárselo a Oded y zafarse del rubor

(Y ahora pasa esto…que me está pasando – Pensaba Judy)

-Tus manos están frías zanahorias - Dice Nick entregándole el granizado a Oded – Déjame calentarlas

Nick toma una de las manos de Judy y la frota para calentarla con las de él. Judy se sonroja pero no le salen las palabras, cada acción que hacia Nick últimamente la deja congelada y ella aun intenta suprimir lo que siente

-Gra…Gracias – Decía Judy muy bajito aun sonrojada mientras Nick le frotaba la otra mano

Nick Suelta las manos de Judy y se dirige a abrirle la puerta esta ves ambos sin decirse nada. Nick se sube por la puerta de atrás mientras Judy se sube en el asiento del conductor al lado de Oded

-Quisiera que momentos así duraran más tiempo – Dijo Judy para sí misma con la mirada triste

Oded que presencio todo no podía evitar sentir celos hacia judy, pero aun que Oded y Nick no son nada aun ella tiene muchos deseos de que Nick se fije en ella.

Los tres estaban comiendo su granizado en un silencio incomodo hasta que Nick lo irrumpió

-Y bueno Oded… ¿Tienes hijos? – Pregunto Nick rompiendo el silencio incomodo

-No claro que no… Soy una mujer sola y sin compromisos – Dijo Oded comiendo de su granizado – Prefiero los peluches de mi casa si quiero abrazar algo pequeño y adorable

-AH bueno yo no necesito peluches para abrazar – Dice Nick orgullo

-¿Ha no? – Pregunta Oded esperanzada de que Nick dijera "mujeres"

-Nop…Las conejitas son muchas más abrazable y cálidas – Dice Nick refiriéndose a Judy. Esto la sonrojo y sorprendió mucho

La respuesta de Nick desilusiono a Oded que pensó que Nick era mujeriego o algo así. Pero sonrojo mucho a Judy al mismo tiempo que la dejo Feliz

 **Bueno ese es el cap. de hoy, espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Nuevamente gracias por leerlo**

 **Sus comentarios y opiniones me inspiran demasiado a seguir así que actualizare lo antes que pueda (Yo se la desesperación de esperar a que una historia actualice xD así que tratare de apresurarme pero a la ves dándome mi tiempo para que la historia no tenga errores)**

 **Me despido muy agradecido con todos y nos leeremos luego**

 **Nicolas**


	4. Capitulos 4

**Muy buenas a Todos, Me he motivado a actualizar mi historia un poco más seguido con sus comentarios que me inspiran, gracias a todos por leer y sin más…continuemos**

:::No Puedo Ocultar Lo que siento:::

Capitulo Cuatro: Acercamientos y Celos

Judy estaba sonrojada aun Por las palabras de Nick, totalmente inesperadas como siempre pero era algo típico de Nick y judy no se quedaría atrás.

-¿Cómo que las conejas somos cálidas y abrazables? – Dice Judy ocultando lo más que puede su rubor y mirando a Nick

-Pues eso zanahorias…Si quiero abrazar algo tengo a mi tierna coneja ¿Quién necesita peluches jeje? – Dice Nick juguetonamente guiñándole el ojo a Judy

-Tú tienes problemas Nick Jejeje – Dice Judy Siguiéndole el Juego, mientras Oded miraba esta escena de Ambos muy sospechosa

-Nick ¿Crees que podamos Hablar después del trabajo? – Dice Oded Sorpresivamente. Nick y judy se miran un poco extrañados

-Nunca hay nada de malo en hablar Oded, Claro que si podemos – Dice Nick con su típica sonrisa de confianza – Pero que no sea mucho tiempo porque voy a dejar a Zanahorias a su departamento

-Ustedes dos en verdad son bien unidos, demasiado diría yo – Dice Oded terminando de comer su granizado

-La verdad es que si…desde hace unos meses que yo confió ciegamente en Nick – Dice Judy también terminando de comer su granizado

-Cierto…Yo también confió así mismo en zanahorias – Dijo Nick tirando el vaso del granizado fuera del auto

-¿Algo paso que los unió más? – Pregunta Oded curiosa

-Si….bueno para resumir un poco, yo herí una vez a Nick diciendo que todos los depredadores eran salvajes, no confié que el pensando que me haría daño. Lo juzgue mal y lo peor que no alcance a disculparme, Luego le pedí disculpas debajo de un puente…desde ese día cuando logramos nos arreglemos hemos sido más cercanos - Dice Judy recordando el momento en que Ambos se unieron mas

-:::FLASHBACK:::-

-Ven aquí…Aww Tu especie, son tan sentimentales – Dice Nick Abrazando a Judy mientras ella Ríe – ¿No intentas quedarte con la grabación cierto?

Nick aleja la grabación de Judy quien juguetonamente intentaba quitársela…ella un con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que ella no se dio cuenta es que pisaba la cola de Nick

-Ahora pisas mi cola… Fuera, fuera, fuera – Dice Nick con un rostro de dolor a lo que Nick se sale de su cola

-Ups lo siento – Dice judy apenada – Nick enserio lo siento ¿Crees que podrías perdonar esta torpe coneja?

-Ya lo hice zanahorias, solo he querido verte estos días – Dice Nick acercándose a Judy

-Te prometo JAMAS volver a dudar de Ti…TIENES TODA MI CONFIANZA NICK - Dice Judy quebrándose Nuevamente su voz. A lo que Nick la Abraza

-Y yo te prometo no volver a dejarte sola jamás – Dice Nick apoyando su cabeza sobre Judy

Ambos comparten el abrazo más humilde y cariñoso de sus, ninguno pensó que desde ese momento los dos se unirían de tal manera

-:::FIN FLASHBACK:::-

Oded le sorprendió lo que dijo Judy, esto le explica muchas cosas y entre ellas el por qué ambos están tan juntos.

- _No me será Fácil que Nick se Fije en mi – Piensa Oded un poco desilusionada_

-Exacto, zanahorias se portó mal y tuve que castigarla siento indiferente. Como toda una niña – Dice Nick Bromeando

-Entiendo Nick oye ¿Te gusta gazelle? – Le pregunta Oded a Nick cambiando el Tema

-Pero clarísimo – Dice Nick sonriendo

-Bueno Chicos vamos a la comisaria que se hace tarde – Dice Judy encendiendo el vehículo

Una vez que llegaron a la comisaria los Tres se bajaron del vehículo y caminaban rumbo al casino. Como siempre Nick al lado de judy, pero esta vez Nick tenía al otro lado a Oded…ósea Nick en medio de 2 hembras.

Oded como no conocía la comisaria tan bien, no se dio cuenta de un escalón que había hay por lo que tropezó y estaba a punto de caerse de cara al piso. Pero Nick alcanzo a verla y la tomo por detrás de la cintura, casi abrazándola por detrás

Como si el mundo literalmente se hubiera detenido todos se callaron incluyendo uno que otro animal que cruzaba por ahí que alcanzaron a ver la escena. Nick la levanta hacia el para que se ponga derecha, cuando la suelta y Oded se voltea Nick se da cuenta que estaba muy ruborizada ¿Y cómo no? Si prácticamente la abrazo por detrás, cosa que Nick a verla directamente a los ojos no pudo evitar sentir un flechazo

Nick no se había dado cuenta de los ojos verdes de Oded. Al verla de cerca casi a 5 cm. de distancia, Nick comenzó a palpitarle muy profundamente su corazón

-Gracias Nick – Dice Oded Rompiendo el abrazo secamente y ocultando su rostro para luego irse del lugar dejando solos a Nick con Judy

-¿Qué fue eso Nick? – Pregunta Judy atónita mirando a Nick

-Yo…no se – Dice Nick volviendo en si

-¡Mírate aun estas rojo! – Dice Judy en tono enojado. Entonces Toma a Nick de una oreja y lo jala a una esquina del pasillo

-Auch Auch ¡Nena para! – Dice Nick siendo arrastrado por judy

-Por poco más te Besa – Dice Judy Molesta regañando a Nick - ¿Por qué no la Besaste haber?

-¿Qué…de que hablas? – Dice Nick un poco confundido ante la actitud de Judy

-Hablo que te Vi en tu rostro las ganas de besarla NICK – Dice Judy mucho más Fuerte

-Pero ¿Quién te entiende Zanahorias? – Dice Nick tomándole la mano a Judy

-¡No me TOQUES! – Le dice Judy secamente a Nick empujando suavemente la mano de Nick

-Primero me Dice que si yo quiero que este con ella y ahora te me quejas por que la atrape de caerse – Dice Nick juntando sus Brazos

-Sí, atraparla. NO Darle un Abrazo por detrás – Dice Judy Apoyándose en la pared estando muy enojada

Los que pasaban por ahí podían ver perfectamente esta escena como una pelea de parejas, los animales que pasaban por ese pasillo que no eran muchos solo miraban y comentaban en silencio cuando salían de ahí

-No será que… - Dice Nick acercándose a Judy tomándole su mejilla – ¿Te está dando celos Coneja?

Nick entrecierra los ojos como de costumbre, Judy Arruga mucho su frente y aprieta sus labios de la rabia

-¡NOO! – Dice Judy fuertemente empujando sus brazos hacia abajo en forma de hacer fuerza. Nick se acerca más a ella casi apegándola contra la pared

-¿Segura zanahorias? – Dice Nick apoyando sus codos contra la pared prácticamente encarcelando a Judy

Judy no podía estar más nerviosa, su mirada enojada se cambió de forma inmediata y abrió sus ojos como platos. Su respiración se volvió demasiado agitada casi imposible de controlar sin contar que sentía su corazón saliendo de su pecho

Era algo tan nuevo para ella que le daba miedo

-Bueno yo… - Balbucea Judy mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos

-Tus ojos no los cambiaría por nada…No te sientas celosa zanahorias, nadie se te compara – Dice Nick acariciando suavemente una de las orejas de Judy

-YO…NO TENGO HAMBRE – Dice Judy rápidamente saliendo de los brazos de Nick y corriendo al baño

-Pero…zanahorias ¡ESPERA! – Dice Nick impactado para luego seguir a Judy

Judy entra al baño y lo primero que hace es tirarse mucha agua en la cara, Nick por su parte se quedó fuera de la puerta del baño de damas esperándola a que salga.

Judy aún se sentía con un peso en su pecho, bebió un poco de agua y se mojó nuevamente el rostro para luego terminarse viendo en el espejo

 **:::Pensamientos de Judy:::**

 **Hay dios, mírate Judy eres patatica. Ni te inmutas contra peligrosos criminales pero te quedas en shock frente a un guapo zorro. ¿Guapo? Bueno si guapo no puedo engañarme a mí misma pero es que cuando se me acerca mucho me ahogo no se…no puedo controlarme. Además me dio tanta rabia ver a Nick como bobo por Oded**

 **Ella es encantadora y debe ser del gusto de Nick supongo, ella no me ha hecho nada al contrario la encuentro muy simpática pero no puedo evitar los celos al verla coquetearle a Nick ¿Celos?...hay no, no sé qué hacer QUE ALGUIEN ME ACONSEJE**

 **:::Fin de Pensamientos de Judy:::**

Nick estaba esperando a que judy saliera del baño y conversar de lo ocurrido. Pero mientras eso pasa llega Oded

-Nick te estuve buscado, no pensé encontrarte aquí – Dice Oded llegando al lado de Nick

-Ni yo pensé estar aquí – dice Nick juguetonamente

-¿Qué haces? – Dice Oded poniéndose frente a Nick

-Espero a Judy – Dice Nick un poco rojo recordando todo lo sucedido

-Ah, Oye Nick lamento mi actitud antes no sé por qué Salí corriendo – Dice Oded Avergonzada

-No te preocupes Oded, yo tampoco debí sostenerla más de lo necesario – Dice Nick más ruborizado

-Ven acompáñame – Dice Oded Tomando la mano de Nick

-No no puedo…espero a Judy – Dice Nick frenando un poco a Oded

-Oh vamos no le pasara nada en el Baño de una estación de policía – Dice Oded jalando un poco más fuerte a Nick a lo que este acepta

Oded llevo a Nick a la entra del casino que no estaba muy lejos de los baños de damas

-¿Nick crees que podremos salir Hoy? Quisiera hablar más contigo fuera de las labores de trabajo – Dice Oded Moviendo suavemente su cola – Quiero conocerte más y que tú me conozcas

-Bueno emm…me siento alagado pero hoy no puedo Oded – Dice Nick Ruborizado por el movimiento un poco sensual de la cola de Oded

-Entiendo…pero mañana ¿Podrás? – Dice Oded acercándose a Nick

-Mañana….tengo compromiso con judy, Dije que la acompañaría a una parte – Dice Nick dudosamente

-¿La acompañaras a alguna parte o es una Cita? – Dice Oded poniéndose seria

-No NO no…. ¿Cómo se te ocurre coneja y zorro juntos en cita? – Dice Nick un poco avergonzado – Solo saldré a ayudarle a Judy con unos papeleos y esas cosas

-Está bien te creeré pero me debes una salida a mi ¿Okay? – Dice Oded Tocando con su cola la Pierna de Nick

-Está bien te…te lo prometo - Dice Nick un poco nervioso – Pero no me presiones, te daré el derecho de la confianza ya que no salgo de inmediato con conocidas

-Me gusta que los machos se hagan de rogar - Dice Oded alejándose un poco de Nick

Judy sale del Baño y ve a Nick conversando con Oded. Esto más que darle celos la preocupo mucho, no dudo en acercarse a Nick

-Entonces estamos al habla oficial – Dice Oded cariñosamente saliendo del pasillo entrando al casino

-Wow – Dice Judy sarcásticamente

-¿Zanahorias estas bien? – Dice Nick apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Judy

\- Si…perdón Nick por irme, no me sentía muy bien. Un poco de agua en mi rostro lo soluciono – Dice Judy alegremente devolviéndole la tranquilidad a Nick

-Gracias a dios, No soportaría verte mal - Dice Nick a Judy mirándola a los ojo

-Affff ni yo a ti Nick – Le responde judy dándose un abrazo corto

Ambos Comieron Juntos como de costumbre, Luego de comer fueron a llenar los reportes del día para luego ambo ir al auto de Nick, que para su sorpresa estaba estacionado justo al lado del de Oded

Cuando Nick y Judy entraron al auto Oded ya se estaba yendo, pasó por delante de ellos despidiéndose con un guiño de ojo

-Ni creas que olvidare la escena que me hiciste hoy – Dice Nick juguetonamente a Judy mientras enciende el auto

-Affff ya calla Nick, solo fueron mis…hormonas – Miente Judy mientras se pone el cinturón

-Hormonas o no, Ni creas que te salvaras de tu castigo – Dice Nick mirándola diabólicamente

-¿Cuál castigo? – Dice Judy entonces Nick se lanza sobre ella mordiendo suavemente su cuello – ¡JA JA JA JA NIIIICCKK Me HACES COSQUILLASSS!

Nick muerde despacito el cuello y estomago de judy mientras ella golpea suave su cabeza

-¡JA JA JA Nick para! – Dice Judy entre Risas a lo que Nick paro. Como Nick estaba mordiendo el estómago de Judy se detuvo, la miro y se puso a descansar en sus piernas

-Estos serán tus castigos a partir de ahora cada vez que te portes mal – Dice Nick con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Judy mirando hacia arriba

-Jeje Podría acostumbrarme - Dice Judy empezando a acariciar las orejas de Nick de forma involuntaria y mirándolo con ternura

Fue un cariño único y especial, era la primera vez que Judy acariciaba a Nick así como él se lo hacía a ella.

-Hay, si justo ahí zanahorias – Dice Nick cuando Judy le acaricio la punta de su oreja

-Jeje bueno lo que sea por este niño explorador - Dice juguetonamente Judy

-AFF no me recuerdes de eso oye - Se ríe Nick. Entonces Judy se agacha y le besa la frente a Nick

Ni la misma Judy se dio cuenta de lo que hiso ya que estaba en un estado de tanta confianza y cercanía que no le dio vergüenza

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Hops – Dice Nick tomando la mano de judy aun apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas

-Y tú en la mía – le Responde judy son una serena sonrisa

Los corazones de ambos palpitaban muy fuertes…se sentía una sensación de paz y armonía sin igual, tanto así que olvidaron por completo que estaban en el estacionamiento de la comisaria

-Ya dale un beso Wilde – Le grita el oficial Mc. Cuerno desde su auto en movimiento

Ambos reaccionan y Nick se levanta de las piernas de Judy y ella se apoya en la puerta del vehículo con medio brazo fuera de la ventana

-Vamos a casa mejor, estos Tipos son molestos – Le dice Nick a Judy

-Con cuerdo – Le responde ella sin mirarlo

 **:::Pensamiento de Judy:::**

 **No puedo ocultármelo más, Me gusta Nick….me gusta mucho, bastante, Es tonto seguir negándomelo si me siento tan alegre con él, solo que no se decírselo**

 **Esto arruinara nuestra amistad si no es correspondido…aun no comprendo las acciones que hace Nick, si lo hace porque me quiere o para molestarme ya que le gusta verme roja**

 **¿Nick le podrá gustar una coneja? Ni si quiera puedo creérmelo yo. Una coneja le gusta un zorro, Otros animales me dirán que estoy enferma pero es que ya no puedo ocultarlo y no quiero ocultarlo más…Cuando estoy a su lado el me hace sentir completa**

 **¿Qué hare?**

 **:::Fin pensamientos Judy:::**

Nick y Judy estuvieron todo el camino sin decir una palabra. Ambos muy ruborizados y perdidos en sus pensamientos por lo que acaba de ocurrir y lo que ocurriría en la entrada del departamento de Judy, por suerte para ellos el viaje no fue tan largo como creyeron que seria. Ya estaban la calle donde vivía judy así que Nick se detuvo en el estacionamiento que tenían ahí

Ella se baja del vehículo mientras Nick aún sigue dentro…entonces Judy sabe que tiene que despedirse de Nick y da la vuelta al vehículo para quedar frente a frente. Él se baja de vehículo y ambos buscan evitar el contacto visual

-Bueno Nick…nos veremos mañana – Dice Judy soltando un pequeño suspiro – Te esperare

-Si ok…Mañana sin falta – Dije Nick mirándola muy ruborizado – Hasta pronto

Entonces Judy sin pensarlo abraza a Nick y cierra sus ojos, lo mismo hace el. Cuando se separaban ninguno rompió el abrazo, sus miradas estaban muy sorprendidas, ninguno quería separarse. Estaban muy cerca de darse un beso sus rostros

Judy con el corazón a mil y muy asustada solo cierra sus Ojos sin saber que esperar, Nick nota esto y se dejó llevar…estaban a centímetros de un beso

-No olvides tus llaves conejita – Dice la Cacera mientras pasaba por ahí entrando al departamento

Judy abre sus ojos de golpe y Nick también…entonces Judy rompe el abrazo muy asustada, le da un beso en la mejilla a Nick muy rápidamente y sale corriendo

-¡ME TENGO QUE IR! – GRITA Judy corriendo al departamento y posteriormente a su Habitación

Nick queda sumamente impactado, aun no digería bien lo ocurrido. Judy ya en su habitación intentaba calmarse y controlar nuevamente su respiración, los encantos naturales de Nick hacían efecto en ella de forma involuntaria. Aun siente el olor de Nick en cuerpo

-Ese zorro es… bastante astuto – Dice Judy agitadamente, arrodillada en el piso y con maripositas en el estomago

 **Bueno gente espero que les haya Gustado el cap de Hoy, seguiré actualizando en cuanto pueda y según la motivación lo amerite**

 **Nuevamente Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y a los que comentar mil gracias por su apoyo**

 **Me despido deseándoles lo mejor y cuídense**

 **Nicolas**


	5. Capitulos 5

**Hola a Todos nuevamente, encantado de escribir esta historia. Agradezco desde el inicio por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y sin más comencemos, buena lectura.**

Judy estaba despertando nuevamente por su alarma hoy en su último día de trabajo antes su día libre. Además que era un día especial, era el día de la cita entre Nick y Judy…más importante ahora que ella acepto sus sentimientos hacia Nick.

Se levantó a darse un baño para luego tomar su desayuno…mientras comía unos cereales su teléfono Sonó, era un mensaje de Nick

:::Textos teléfono de Judy::

-NICK: ¿Aun durmiendo zanahorias?

-JUDY: Nop, Tomando mi desayuno ¿Y tú?

-NICK: En lo mismo, que coordinados nosotros Jeje. ¡OYE! En Una hora más estoy haya así que atenta

-JUDY: Lo sé, te estaré esperando

-NICK: Además Te tengo una sorpresa que te tengo que decir en persona

-JUDY: Que bueno Nick, sabes que me encantan las sorpresas

-NICK: Entonces estamos hablando bye

-JUDY: Bye

:::Fin textos Teléfono de JUDY:::

Judy se viste con su traje policial como de costumbre pero esta vez se pone un perfume suave

-No sé si Nick atacara mi cuello de nuevo Jeje. AFFF ese zorro loco – Dice Judy poniéndose el Perfume y Suspirando

Después de unos Minutos ya estaba Lista para salir a ver a Nick entonces se Escucha una Bocina, era su Zorro. Judy se asoma por la venta y efectivamente era Nick, pronto sintió una presión en el pecho

-Dios parezco niña boba. Judy compórtate esta vez, no salgas corriendo como ayer – Dice Judy tomando su mochila y celular para salir del apartamento. Judy sale del edificio y Nick se baja del auto para recibirla con los brazos abiertos, judy al ver a Nick con los brazos abiertos corre hacia el saltando a sus Brazos

-NIIIIIICK buenos Días - Dice Judy sin rubor entre los brazo de Nick con una gran sonrisa

-Buen día zanahorias – Dice Nick correspondiendo el abrazo – ¿Dormiste bien, tienes energía?

-Pero claro y estoy emocionada así que dime cual es la sorpresa – Dice Judy rompiendo el abrazo y dando saltitos hacia la puerta del copiloto

-Bueno bueno….entra primero te lo digo en el camino – Dice Nick abriéndole la puerta del auto como de costumbre – Adelante guapa

-Gracias tesoro – Dice Judy subiendo al auto

Nick enciende el vehículo y ambos van rumbo a la comisaria

-Bueno zanahorias como tú sabes nuestro turno termina a las 5 de la Tarde. Entonces si no lo has olvidado hoy es nuestra cita – Dice Nick conduciendo y dando pequeñas miradas a Judy

-Claro que no lo olvide Nick jejej. Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos – Dice Judy golpeando suavemente el brazo de Nick

-Bueno…ayer en la tarde hice una reserva para el Restorán tres estrellas " _Marwiod"_ Para hoy en la noche – Dice Nick orgulloso

-¿Marwiod? ¿Enserio Nick? - Dice Judy entusiasmada a lo que Nick le da una sonrisa – Pero eso es carísimo Nick

-Tranquila zanahorias, tenías un tipo que me debía un favor hace tiempo y me hará una rebaja – Dice Nick

-Wow es genial dicen que ahí sirven el mejor espagueti de zootopia – Dice Judy saboreándose los labios

-Lo se lo sé, me pareció un buen lugar para darnos un gustito ya que no salimos hace tiempo – Dice Nick conduciendo

-Gracias – Dice Judy a Nick mirándolo con ternura

Ambos llegan a la comisaria y posteriormente a la Habitación donde se reparten sus labores del Día. Judy por su parte aunque no Oded no le había hecho nada no la quería cerca hoy, no quería que se le insinuara a Nick. Entonces entra Bogo a la Sala a callar a todos

-¡SILENCIO TODOS! – Grita Bogo entonces Todos se callaron – Hoy retomaran la misma Ruta de ayer, con su mismos compañeros harán Patrullaje por las diversas calles de zootopia

-No está mal – Dice Nick tocándole la mano a Judy

-Todos menos TU Oded – Dice bogo riendo un poco – Es tradición que los nuevos hagan parquímetros y no serás la excepción

-JAJAJAJAA – Ríen todos los animales en la sala pero a Oded no le causaba Gracia

-Retírense Todos – Grita Bogo a todos se fueron a sus Vehículos

Judy estaba contenta de estar junto a Nick sola de nuevo. Ambos se subieron al auto y comenzaron a patrullar las diversas calles de zootopia, aunque era un día sábado las calles estaban tranquilas y sumisas. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y no había nada de incidentes, entonces Nick y Judy aprovecharon dicha tranquilidad para comprar unas donas con Café y comerlas en el auto.

Fueron a comprar a una panadería los aperitivos, Judy traía las Donas y Nick los Cafés, buscaron un lugar tranquilo donde estacionar el auto y comenzar a comer

-Mmmm que ricas, son las misma de la ves anterior – Dice Judy contenta después de darle un mordisco a una

-Exacto Zanahorias...las mejores donas de zootopia para la mejor compañera que uno puede pedir – Dice Nick tomando un poco de su café

-Estoy tan emocionada por la salida de hoy en la noche Nick, ni te imaginas – Dice judy haciendo una mueca de emoción

-Yo también, los espaguetis que me dijiste me abrieron mucho más las ganas. Además podremos conversar tranquilos, hoy tengo algo muy importante que decirte – Dice Nick tomando café y comiendo donas

-¿Enserio? Pues entonces yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte hoy Nick – Dice judy comenzando a cohibirse

-Por eso quiero que hablemos hoy en el Marwiod – Dice Nick guiñándole un Ojo

Llego la Hora de entregar el informe del día y como siempre Nick lo hacían junto a Judy como casi todas las cosas laborales dentro de la comisaria. Extrañamente no apareció Oded en ningún lado ni siquiera en casino, pero cuando Nick y Judy se fueron a los estacionamientos vieron el Auto de Oded con ella dentro. Oded cuando vio a Nick se baja del auto y camina hacia Nick y Judy

-No lo vi en el casino el día de hoy oficial Wilde – Dice Oded en tono coqueto

-Ni nosotros a ti Jeje – Dice Nick poniéndose nervioso

-Bueno…espero verte más seguido el lunes, que tengas un buen fin de semana – Dice Oded acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla de Nick pero muy cerca de sus labios

-¿Igual..Mente? – Dice Nick atónito entonces Oded se subió a su auto y acelero saliendo del lugar. Mientras Judy estaba enojadísima

-Wow que astuta – Dice Judy un poco molesta con las cejas enojadas

-Enserio ella cree que está logrando algo conmigo – Dice Nick sonriente

-¿Y no lo está haciendo? – Dice Judy curiosa

-Claro que no zanahorias – Miente Nick cosa que judy se lo creyó – Entra al auto por favor madame

Ambos se subieron al auto y Nick Fue a dejar a Judy a su apartamento. Esta vez la despedida fue más cómoda que ves anterior pero no menos romántica. Nick toma con ambas manos las mejillas de Judy y besa su Frente

-Son las 5:30 zanahorias, la reservación es a las 10 así que a las 9:30 tienes que estar en el Marwiod – Dice Nick abrazándola suavemente

-Está bien galán y no vengas a buscarme, me queda a 5 min caminando jejej. No me conviertas en una holgazán, aun puedo caminar jejej – Dice ella entre los brazos de Nick

-Te veo en el restaurant entonces nena, adiós – Dice Nick entrando a su auto

-Adiós bobo – Dice ella entrando a su Edificio dando suspiros de chica enamorada

Judy llega a su habitación…se acuesta en la cama pensando en Nick, aun siente cositas en el estómago. Nick se les provocaba cada vez que estaban Juntos

Entonces Judy se levanta y entra a su ropero y entre toda su búsqueda saca un vestido muy femenino verde claro con tirantes. Algo muy elegante y fino, ideal para esta ocasión

 **:::Pensamientos de Judy:::**

 **Affff hace tiempo que no me pongo un vestido, nunca salgo con nadie ni siquiera con amigas ni nada. Me apena y me da un poco de vergüenza, pero esto es por Nick así que debo ponerme hermosa para el**

 **Hare que se empiece a fijar en mi para demostrarle que una coneja también puede hacerlo feliz, aunque eso implique tener que ponerme vestido. Hay ojala que no se burle porque enserio me cuesta trabajo ponerme este tipo de ropa, no estoy acostumbrada usar esto y me da cosita**

 **:::Fin Pensamientos Judy:::**

Nick acababa de llegar a su Departamento, se sacó la ropa y se dio un baño. Posterior a eso salió a vestirse y tomo su Teléfono el cual tenía un mensaje de Judy

"Judy: Hay Nick estoy tan emocionada por ir ni te imaginas. Bueno emocionada y nerviosa jiji"

Nick al ver este mensaje dio una tierna sonrisa

"NICK: Tranquila zanahorias relájate, hare que te sientas a gusta como siempre. Recuerda a las 9:30 sin falta debes estar haya"

-Dios que tierna es esa Coneja – Se decía así mismo mientras le escribía a Judy. Entonces le llego una llamada a su teléfono – ¿FINNICK?

Nick no sabía si contestarle, ya que la última ves Finnick le dijo que no quería volver a saber de él. Pero entonces indecisamente contesta la llamada

-Finnick… ¿Qué ocurre porque me llamas? – Dice Nick un poco molesto

-Que tal Nick, solo quiero hablar – Dice Finnick

-Pues bien te escucho pero si me empiezas a criticar te cortare la llamada de inmediato – Le advierte Nick sentándose en su sillón

-Bueno, Nick eres mi mejor amigo. Lo que hice la última vez no estuvo bien, ya llevamos varios meses sin hablar y prácticamente nos criamos juntos – Dice Finnick en un tono triste

-Si se…pero eso no te importo cuando me sacaste de la casa que arrendábamos juntos – Dice Nick

-Por eso Nick, estoy muy triste por lo que hice… no te apoye como un amigo ni como hermano en tu decisión de ser policía, y….enserio quiero remediar lo que hice – Dice Finnick

Nick quedo impactado con lo que estaba oyendo, su mejor amigo quería remediar lo que había hecho y lo lastimo tanto. Ya que Finnick para Nick era como su hermano de toda la vida, y aunque no lo mostro en su momento, el hecho que Finnick no lo apoyo en ser policial lo lastimo bastante a Nick

-Wow Finnick. Esto es fuerte – Dice Nick muy sorprendido

-¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy…por un trago a conversar un poco? – Dice Finnick en tono más alegre

-Mmmm – Dice Nick viendo la hora. Eran las 6 – Esta bien Finnick pero no tengo mucho tiempo, tiene que ser ahora porque a las 8 debo volver a mi departamento a arreglarme porque tengo una cita

-Me parce perfecto, me tienes que contar quien es – Dice Finnick

-Bueno. Te espero en media hora la taberna cerca de Marwiod – Dice Nick

-NOS VEREMOS HAYA. HASTA ENTONCES NICK…Hermano - Dice Finnick despacio

-Hasta luego, hermano – Dice Nick con una sonrisa en su rostro

Nick aun sorprendido por lo que paso apoya su cabeza en el sillón. Entiende que tiene poco tiempo para ver a Finnick porque tiene una cita con Judy pero al mismo tiempo su hermano que no ve hace un buen tiempo quiere hacer las pases

-Bueno Finnick eres impredecible, espero que no lo arruines esta vez – Dice Nick pensativamente

Nick se viste con ropa sencilla no muy formal y sale rumbo a la taberna a ver a Finnick. Por otro lado esta Judy que por fin de mucho meditarlo decide ponerse el vestido con el que impresionaría a Nick. Se mira por todos lados y se sonroja, está muy emocionada por su salida con Nick en un ámbito mas amoroso

En su corazón Judy deseaba que lo que Nick tenía que decirle en persona en el restaurant era que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, Judy se saca el vestido y nuevamente se dirige a darse una ducha. Quiere que todo sea perfecto esta noche

-Bien judy, esta noche decidirá todo. Debo impresionar a Nick para que se fije en mi más que solo una amiga – Dice Judy en ropa interior mirándose al espejo

Judy Toma un baño y vuelve a ponerse el vestido, se mira en el espejo por todos lados una y otra vez. Estuvo así mas o menos una media hora, cuando ya se decidió a que en la vestimenta estaba lista ve la hora, eran las 8:00….le faltaba poco para las 9:30, hora acordada entre Nick y judy

-Bien bien ahora solo un poco de maquillaje, no mucho…no quiero que piense que soy una cualquiera – Dice Judy dirigiéndose a su escritorio donde tenía su set de maquillaje

Se maquilla lo justo y necesario y nuevamente va hacia el espejo a revisarse por todos lados

-Hayyy estoy tan nerviosa y emocionada. Nerviocionada…AFF no puedo calmar lo ansiosa que estoy – Decía Judy con un poco de rabia mientras se miraba al espejo – Espero que Nick también este así de nervioso, entonces no me sentiré tan apenada

Mientras tanto Nick estaba en la Taberna con Finnick, ya eran las 8:30 y él estaba muy ebrio junto a Finnick. El no tanto como Nick pero si estaba pasado de copas. Ambos conversaban Muy Fuerte y con Muchas Risas

-Enserio…Finnick yo ¡YO! ¡YO NO PUEDO BEBER AHORA QUE SOY OF….OFICIAL DE POLICIA! – Decía Nick esforzándose por hablar bien

-Hasta los más grandes Soldados beben aquí Nick – Decía Finnick quien no estaba tan ebrio apuntando a otros animales – Esta es una Taberna muy exclusiva Nick y me costó un poco conseguir entrada aquí. Pero tenía un amigo que me debía un Favor

-Amigo que debía Favor….FA, FAVOR. COMO QUE ME….ME RECUERDAS ALGO QUE DEBIA HACER – Dice Nick un poco Confuso – NAAA SEGURO NO ERA NADA IMPORTANTE JAJAJAAJA

-JAJAJAJAJA – Se Ríe Finnick en conjunto con Nick

Eran las 9:30 y como era de costumbre Judy llega muy Puntual al Marwiod en donde a la entrada del restaurant la recibe un Antílope vestido muy elegante

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿Me daría su nombre por favor? – Dice el antílope

-Judy, Judy Hops – Dice ella con una sonrisa

-Haber….a si aquí esta, El Sr. Wild le reservo la mejor Mesa, Sígame por favor – Dice El antílope Señalando una Mesa al lado de un estanque de Agua y con una vela en el centro. Sin duda un lugar muy bonito y Romántico – Déjeme decirle Señorita Hops que hoy luce encantadora y Radiante

-Gra..Gracias que amable – Dice Judy un poco Ruborizada Siguiendo al antílope que la escoltaba hacia su mesa

Mientras Judy caminaba hacia la Mesa los demás Machos tanto de su especie como de otras que a esa hora comían en el restaurant la quedaban Mirando con cara de bobos, era tal la belleza de Judy en esa noche que no pasó desapercibida.

El antílope le movió la silla para que sentara y le paso una copa de vino muy refinado y exclusivo

-Mientras Llega el Sr Wild por favor háganos el Honor de Probar este Vino exportado y muy exclusivo – Dice el antílope sirviendo el vio

-Wow Gracias – Dijo Judy con una Gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todo era tan mágico e increíble, ahora solo faltaba Nick

Mientras tanto Nick seguía en la Taberna con Finnick, ya eran las 11 y ambos no dejaban de Conversar y beber

-Wow como….como extrañaba esto Finnick – Dijo Nick Levantándose de su asiento Rumbo al baño

-Deja que te acompañe hermano ya mismo te caes por que el suelo se mueve mucho – Decía Finnick un poco más ebrio

Los otros animales que estaban en la taberna en ese momento estaba festejando el Triunfo de un equipo de Futbol. "Las Gacelas Depredadoras" habían ganado 5-0 y por eso hoy la taberna estaba repleta de animales y con mucho Ruido

Finnick acompaña a Nick al baño donde este se vomito antes de llegar al WC, por suerte no se manchó la Ropa

-WUACK Nick que asco das – Dice Finnick por el olor del Vomito

-Dame un besito Judy – Dice Nick casi inconsciente tomando a Finnick de la cabeza

-¡DEJAME IDIOTA SOY YO! – Grita Finnick Dándole un golpe en la cara a Nick haciéndolo Despertar

-Wow Wow ya….YAA…..ya desperté – Dice Nick poniéndose de Pie y encerrándose en el WC para orinar

-Dijiste JUDY. ¿No es ese el nombre de…la Coneja que se volvió po…policía? – Dice Finnick en un clásico tono de ebrio

-Sí, y es tan tierna y adorable que me la comería, pero no creo que se fije en un….ZORRO feo como yo – Dice Nick muy ebrio mientras orina las paredes del baño – Bueno amenos una gotita entro al agua

-¿Y bueno le has preguntado? – Dice Finnick Ayudando a Nick a salir de Baño

-¡No!….!y no quiero! HIP – Dice Nick teniendo Hipo – De seguro me rechazaría y perdería su amistadaaaaaa. Desearía tener la Oportunidad de estar solo con ella y preguntarle

-Bueno creo que es suficiente Trago por…POR HOY – Dice Finnick mareadamente saliendo del baño con Nick apoyado sobre el

-Solo un Poquito más – Dice Nick sentándose en la barranca – Me lo debes Hermano

-AFFF no puedo decirte que no – Dice Finnick ordenando más Trago

Eran las 12 Judy estaba muy preocupada, y asustada. No sabía que pensar, Muchos animales ya se estaba yendo para sus hogares y ella se estaba quedando sola en el restaurant. Solo había 2 parejas más que aún no se iban

 **:::PENSAMIENTOS DE JUDY:::**

 **Hay dios, y si se arrepintió. ¿Y si me quería hacer una Broma? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Le dio Vergüenza que me vean junto a el? ¿Sera que me odia? No sé en qué pensar, enserio. Quizás Cuando estábamos en la comisaria y salí corriendo al baño sus sentimientos por mí se borraron. Como si lo hubiera tenido alguna vez.**

 **Tengo tantos pensamientos tristes ahora mismo, Es como si mi corazón Fuera un Ascensor Bajando y Nick estuviera Presionando Todos los botones. ¿Habré Dicho algo que hiso que se arrepintiera?**

 **Le he mandado como 30 Mensajes a su celular y no me responde, ni si quiera una llamada ni nada. Tengo tanta Vergüenza y Pena mezclándose en mi corazón, siento como estuviera Jugando con él.**

 **:::Fin DE PENSAMIENTOS DE JUDY:::**

Judy no pudo aguantarlo más y cayo solo una lagrima pero sin llanto. Luego otra y así sucesivamente, Judy estaba llorando en silencio y sin mostrar ningún gesto, Tenia la mirada perdida y estaba sumida en su pensamientos.

El maquillaje de Judy combinado con las lágrimas se corrió y mancho su rostro, entonces se apagó la vela haciendo un pequeño sonido. Esto ya no lo pudo aguantar más y contuvo lo más que pudo sus labios para no llorar pero fue inútil, la pena que sentía era tan grande que era imposible ocultarla.

-¿Qué Hice mal? – Dice Judy con su voz quebrándose y muy triste. Ya no había nadie en el restaurant lo que la dejo más triste

-Nada – Dice el antílope, entonces Judy se sorprende pero no lo mira por que le dio vergüenza – Si me permite señorita Judy ese Zorro no la merece. Lo que paso en esta noche no se le hace a una Dama

Judy respira profundo y deja de llorar. Se levanta y empieza a sacar su billetera para pagar el vino que le dieron

-No hace falta, Fue un regalo del Marwiod Señorita Hops. Solo esperamos que este bien – Dice el antílope

-Muy amable – Dice Judy con un tono vacío y sin vida, Su rostro solo muestra Dolor y sin contar que el maquillaje en su rostro ahora solo revela su llanto y dolor.

Judy toma su cartera y sale del restaurant rumbo a su departamento muy avergonzada pero sin mirar a nadie. Su corazón tenía mucho dolor y su mente estaba colapsada de pensamientos deprimentes, el solo recordar que venia del Restaurant le hacía dar ganar de gritar y llorar.

Finalmente llega a su Habitación, se saca los tacones y lo patea casi sin hacer nada de fuerza. Se mira el espejo, se ve a ella toda arreglada y bella pero con su rostro revelando su tristeza. Entonces toma su celular, ve la hora y eran las 1:42, le dio tanta rabia que lo arrojo al espejo rompiéndolo. Por suerte esa noche no estaban los antílopes bulliciosos

Judy se raja el vestido rompiéndolo, lo tenía en su mano derecha y con ese mismo vestido se lo pasa por el rostro sacando el maquillaje que tenía. Se Acuesta boca abajo sobre su Cama y grita de sufrimiento…entonces se quiebra en llanto

-¡TODO LO QUE QUERIA ERA HACERLO FELIZ! – Llora Judy gritando llena de Impotencia y golpeando su almohada

 **Bueno Gente Gracias por la espera y espero yo también que le haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Pronto se viene lo bueno en esta historia así que atento a la prox actualización que será dentro de poco**

 **Muchas Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen, ya que sus opiniones son mi inspiración a seguir. Me despido hasta la Prox**

 **Nicolas**


	6. Capitulos 6

**Muy Buenas a todos, después de todo Judy no puede quedar triste por siempre Jeje. Así que continuemos con la Historia, Disfruten**

Nick estaba aún en la taberna junto a Finnick, eran las 2:00 de la noche y la celebración por la victoria de las "gacelas Depredadoras" aún seguía en pie. Nick con suerte podía mantenerse consiente con lo ebrio que estaba. Finnick lo emborracho más de la cuenta apropósito, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Nick ahora que podía.

Jamás pensó que la Cita de Nick era tan importante, pero la hora pasaba y debían irse

-Nick…ven vamos tenemos que llevarte a casa – Decía Finnick un poco menos ebrio levantándolo de la silla en la que estaba Nick

-No quiero irme aun – Se Quejaba Nick en un clásico tono ebrio pero levantándose de la silla

-Ya es muy tarde, debemos irnos a casa – Dice Finnick con Nick apoyándose en su cabeza ya que él es más pequeño

-¡Eso!...eso es menti…ra – Dicen Nick esforzándose por caminar – Mira toda esta gente que aún están llegando a celebrar

-Vienen del Marwiod a festejar, pero en las calles no hay nadie – Dice Finnick. Entonces Nick abre los ojos de Golpe al recordar lo que haría hoy.

Nick se tiro al piso, dando unas vueltas y golpeándose la frente haciéndola sangrar al instante. Esto llamo la atención de la gran mayoría de los animales de la Taberna, Nick cuando cayó quedo boca arriba entonces con su brazo se cubre los ojos

-Nick hermano levanta - Dice Finnick intentando levantarlo

-Zanahorias me va a matar – Dice Nick en clásico tono de ebrio

-¿De qué hablas? – Responde Finnick muy mareado e intentando levantar a Nick

-Hay mi cone… mi conejita – Dice Nick casi sin fuerzas – Finnick YO…yo

-¿TU QUE NICK? YA LEVANTATE – Dice Finnick tirando del brazo de Nick

-YO…YO TE Quiero hermano – Dice Nick abrazando a Finnick

-Por eso no me Gusta mucho cuando tomamos….Terminas sentimental jaja – Dice Finnick entre molesto y contento

Después de mucho intentarlo, Finnick no pudo levantar a Nick. Entonces jaguar que celebraba esa noche lo ayudo a levantarse, con mucho esfuerzo Finnick logro poner a Nick de pie pero su frente aun le sangraba un poco

Entonces una Vulpina aparece frente a ellos, era Oded

-¿Nick, Nick Wilde? – Pregunta incrédula Oded al verlo aquí - ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que te gustaban las gacelas depredadoras jajaja

-Nick ¿La conoces? – Dice Finnick dándole cachetadas a Nick para que reaccione

-Ahh ¿Qué? – Dice Nick volviendo en sí, entonces mira a Oded – Aaahhh Si si la conozco. Es…es mi novia – Dice Nick aún muy ebrio

-Wow Nick no me dijiste jeje – Dice Finnick incrédulo de ver a Nick con una vulpina tan atractiva

-¿Qué? No no jejeje - Se ríe Oded – Soy su compañera en la comisaria. Al parecer mi compañero se pasó de copas esta noche jeje

-Se, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y somos muy unidos – Dice Finnick mientras que Nick se estaba durmiendo - ¡DESPIERTA! NO QUIERO TENER QUE CARGARTE

-¿Vive muy lejos de aquí? – Dice Oded sacando un paño y limpiando la sangre de la frente de Nick

-Como a 3 cuadras – Le responde Finnick

-Bien…entonces ayúdame a llevarlo al auto para que lo dejemos en su casa – Dice Oded botando el pañuelo ensangrentado en la basura

Entonces Finnick y Oded tomaron a Nick para llevarlo al auto de Oded. Uno en cada brazo tenía sostenido a Nick el cual estaba bastante pesado, una vez que lo lograron meter acostado los asientos traseros del auto, ambos partieron rumbo a la casa de Nick

-Oye gracias y perdón por hacer tu noche más corta en esta taberna – Dice Finnick esforzándose por no parecer ebrio

-JAJA no te preocupes, solo acompañe a mi amiga a festejar y estaba a punto de irme. Además haría lo que sea por ayudar a Nick, él fue mi inspiración en convertirme en policía también – Dice Oded conduciendo hacia el departamento de Nick

-Gracias igualmente – Le responde Finnick

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Nick venia lo difícil…subirlo, y Nick vivía en el piso 9. Ambos sacaron a Nick del auto quien estaba dormido, Finnick golpea a Nick haciéndole despertar

-¡NICK, NICK! Dame las llaves de Tu casa – Dice Finnick golpeando a Nick para que despierte

-Están en….Affff….mi bolsillo Judy – Dice Nick adormilado

-Soy Yo idiota, Finnick – Dice Finnick sacando las llaves

-Parece que esa coneja tiene muy tonto a Nick – Dice Oded muy celosa.

Tanto Oded como Finnick tomaron a Nick de ambos brazo y empezaron a subirlo por las escaleras, entonces Nick como en el piso 3 despierta y mira a Oded.

-Hola Preciosa – Dice Nick mirándola con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto – Cásate conmigo primor

-¿Qué? – Dice Oded sonrojada mirándose de frente a Nick. Entonces este se vuelve a quedarse dormido

-Clásico de Nick jaja. Cuando esta borracho dice muchas tonterías – Dice Finnick subiendo las escaleras muy forzosamente

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Nick en el noveno piso Finnick abre con las llaves de Nick. Buscan la cama de Nick y entonces entre ambos arrojan a Nick a su cama, y lo acomodan para que quede boca arriba

-Estamos listos, salgamos de aquí – Dice Finnick en la entrada del departamento.

Oded va hacia Nick y lo tapa con su sabana y sin que Finnick se dé cuenta, Oded desabrocha la camisa de Nick manoseándolo un poco. Luego va hacia el rostro de Nick y le da un beso en la frente

-Hasta el Lunes Nicky – Dice Oded saliendo del Departamento de Nick mientras Finnick pone las llaves de Nick a la vista y saliendo ahí dejando cerrada la puerta

-Bueno…muchas gracias de nuevo – Dice Finnick

-Ven te llevo a tu casa – Dice Oded mientras se alejaban de la habitación de Nick

A la Mañana Siguiente:

Era Domingo y Judy estaba Despertando por el rayo de sol que esa mañana que le dio en sus ojos, se había dormido en ropa interior. Se sentó sobre la cama y sus ojos aun le dolían, había llorado casi toda la noche, cada vez que se acordaba. Fue la noche más larga de su vida

Ella miro el piso y vio el vestido roto y su espejo en muchos pedazos, quería seguir llorando al ver esa escena. Entonces se mordió los labios, se levantó tomo una toalla y se encerró en el baño

-Aun no puedo creer que me haya pasado esto. A mí. Yo que siempre me dije que ningún macho me iba a distraer de mi carrera como policía – Decía Judy con su cabeza apoyada en la puerta de baño.

Entonces una lágrima volvió a caer, judy estaba mordiéndose los labios. No quería sentirse débil

-Que tonta fui, ¿Cómo pude creer que yo era importante para él? – Decía Judy mordiéndose aún más fuerte los labios para no caer en llanto

Entonces rápidamente se metió a la Ducha para darse un baño con agua fría y que su mente se despejara. Una vez que salió del agua tomo su toalla y comenzó a secarse

-Ese zorro jugo conmigo todo el tiempo – Dice Judy secándose el cuerpo un poco enojada

 **:::Pensamientos de JUDY:::**

 **No le perdonare tan fácil lo que me hiso ese Nick, pero ¿Estoy dispuesta realmente a perdonarlo? ¿Se lo merece? ¿Debería hacerlo? Affff tengo tanto en que pensar y hacer. No quiero ni verlo, ni saber de el por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que mis pensamientos se tranquilicen.**

 **Pero hoy es domingo y mañana debo trabajar con el…iré hoy a ver al jefe bogo y decirle que no me siento bien y es la verdad. No quiero ver a Nick por mucho tiempo….aun que, siéndome sincera no sé si logre perdonarlo alguna vez. Tengo tanta pena y rabia al mismo tiempo que lo único que quiero es estar sola**

 **Solo espero que no haya jugado conmigo y que cual sea la razón por la que me dejo plantada sea muy importante. Aún sigo muy triste y apenada que enserio no tengo ganas de nada hoy**

 **:::Fin DE Pensamiento de JUDY:::**

Judy termina de secarse y sale del baño a su habitación. No quiere ordenar el desorden que hiso ayer porque sabe que le dará pena y no quiere llorar más.

Judy tiene dinero juntado y tiene planeado arrendar un apartamento mejor. Planea hacerlo si es que el jefe bogo le da unos días libre cuando vaya a hablar hoy con él.

Ya eran las 12 y Judy se dirige a la comisaria para hablar con Bogo. Por su parte Nick aún sigue durmiendo en su departamento sin tener aún ganas de despertar, su borrachera le jugo caro

Judy iba a la comisaria caminando perdida en sus pensamientos. Se cuestionaba una y otra vez el por qué Nick la dejo planteada, pensaba en todas las posibles cosas que le podría decir a Nick cuando lo tuviera al frente y sin darse cuenta entre tanto pensar y pensar llego caminando a la comisaria en media hora. Benjamín la recibió en la entrada como de costumbre

-Judy por dios…traes una cara de muerte – Dice Benjamín dejando de comer su dona y agachándose un poco para ver mejor a Judy

-Eh si, lo siento es que no me siento bien – Dice Judy suprimiendo sus sentimientos para no llorar

-¿Has estado llorando? Tus ojos están rojos Judy – Dice benjamín aun preocupado

-Si de eso quiero hablar, ¿Esta el Jefe bogo en la oficina? – Pregunta Judy cambiando el Tema

-Si claro…sube tranquila yo le avisare que vas – Dice Benjamín tomando el teléfono

-Okay gracias – Dice Judy Fingiendo una sonrisa

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y Nick estaba recién despertando, con un terrible y casi insoportable dolor de cabeza. Nick abre ambos ojos con mucha pereza, le dolía la cabeza tanto por el golpe como por la resaca. Él se toca la frente que le dolía mucho

-Auch…¿Qué me paso aquí? – Dice Nick tocándose la cabeza, entonces ve su celular que tiene 32 mensajes de judy, uno de Finnick y uno de Oded - ¿JUDY? Haaaaay no

Nick no quería desbloquear su teléfono porque sabía lo que le esperaba. Pero no podía dejarlo así no más entonces lee el primer mensaje de judy y luego el último:

" _Nick Voy en camino…estoy emocionadísima y nerviosa así que por favor no te burles mi ¿Ya mi zorrito?_ "

Esto ya hiso que Nick empezará a sentirse mal…Estaba consiente que no fue a la cita que tenía con judy y también sabía que el último mensaje de judy estaría insultando a Nick….entonces baja hasta el último mensaje y lo lee:

" _Confié en ti Nick, no te creía capaz de hacerme esto. Cuídate"_

Esto hiso llenar de rabia el corazón de Nick. Judy no lo insulto en ningún momento lo que hiso sentir a Nick la peor escoria de zootopia

-HAAAAA ¿Cómo PUDE SER TAN TONTO? – Grita Nick golpeando su pared – Judy jamás me lo perdonara. Todo esto es culpa de Finnick

Entonces Nick va a ver el mensaje de Finnick que decía:

" _Por hacerte caso y seguir tomando tuvimos que cargarte a tu departamento y perdí mi billetera. Para la próxima salgamos con esa vulpina compañera tuya tan simpática también bro_ "

-¿Vulpina? – Se pregunta Nick, entonces ve el mensaje de Oded

" _No conocía esa faceta tuya Oficial Wilde jejeje. No me agradezcas que lleve a tu apartamento. Solo recuerda que me debes una 3"_

-¿Oded me trajo a mi casa? – Se preguntaba Nick – Bueno que importa, debo arreglar las cosas con Judy ahora YA. Después me desquitare con ese Finnick

Nick no perdió más tiempo y se vistió bien elegante para intentar remediar las cosas. Antes de ir a ver a Judy quiso ir a la comisaria para pedirle el lunes libre a Bogo y poder saldar cuentas con Finnick.

Entonces salió del departamento y se subió a su vehículo, lo encendió, se puso sus lentes de costumbre y partió rumbo a la comisaria…Anduvo todo el camino pensando en Finnick, todo lo que le diría en persona

-Oh jo jo...ese tierno zorrito me la pagara mañana. Hoy tengo que arreglar las cosas con judy, pero mañana ese tonto me conocerá realmente – Dice Nick maliciosamente manejando un poco exaltado, tanto que ni se dio cuenta que ya estaba llegando a la comisaria.

Nick va hacia los estacionamientos, busca un lugar y estaciona el auto. Apaga todo y sale del vehículo rumbo hacia la recepción donde estaba Benjamín Garraza.

Mientras tanto Judy estaba hablando con el Jefe Bogo inventándole una excusa para que le diera libre unos cuantos días

-Judy pero por supuesto que puedes tomarte unos días, es más…Hare personalmente que no se te descuenten. Una oficial como tú que nunca falta ni llega tarde se lo merece – Dice Bogo sacando una hoja y llenándola con información

-Muchas gracias Jefe – Dice Judy con una pequeña sonrisa

-Solo espero que tu Hermanita se mejore pronto y que vuelvas recuperada – Dice Bogo entregándole un documento a Judy – Pásaselo a Garraza y podrás tomarte 5 días libres con tranquilidad

-De nuevo Gracias jefe, ella es muy luz y no sé qué haría si le pasara algo– Dice Judy con un tono muy desanimado, y bajándose de la silla rumbo hacia la puerta

-De nada Oficial Hops – Dice Bogo con una Sonrisa serena – AHORA SAL DE MI OFICINA – Grita de Forma juguetona

-JEJE Si señor – Dice Judy con una Sonrisa saliendo de la Oficina de Bogo.

Judy Fue bajando las escaleras rumbo hacia el escritorio de Garraza. Una vez ahí judy lo llama

-Em Garraza – Dice Judy Bajito

-SI SIII ¿Dime Judy que ocurrió porque tienes esa Carita? – Dice Garraza muy preocupado

-Nada importante Garraza, solo que mi Hermanita más cercana está muy enferma y viene a pedir permiso para ir a verla – Miente Judy, por supuesto que Garraza se lo creyó

-Hay cuanto lo siento – Le responde el

-Toma, ya lo firme – Dice Judy pasándole el Documento

-Está bien…ve tranquila y por favor cuídate. Que en esos momentos de tristeza uno no anda con sus 5 sentidos bien despiertos – Dice Garraza a JUDY con una sonrisa

-Claro…lo tendré – Le Responde Judy fingiendo una sonrisa

Entonces Alguien Grita desde Lejos entrando por los estacionamientos

-¿Oye Garraza está el JEFE? – Dice Nick en Tono un poco elevado caminando hacia su escritorio

Nick estaba llegando desde la otra esquina del escritorio de Garraza por lo que aún no veía a JUDY. Ella al escuchar la voz de Nick se le paro le corazón y comenzó a respirar agitada

-Claro, está en su oficina como siempre – Dice Garraza mientras que Nick se pone frente al escritorio

-Perfecto quería hablar con… -Alcanzo a Decir cuando vio a Judy

Judy estaba impactada, tenía los ojos muy rojos por llorar toda la Noche y no quería que Nick la viera así, Nick también se quedó impactado al ver a Judy…no sabía que decir primero

-Ju…Judy – Tartamudea Nick mirándola. Él se da cuenta que Judy no se encuentra bien, está muy asustada como una presa ante el depredador

-Si…judy también hablo con Bogo hoy – Dice Garraza dándole una mordida a su Dona

Nick no sabe por dónde empezar ni que palabras usar correctamente para intentar justificarse. Al ver a Judy tan asustada y temblorosa da un paso acercándose a ella. A lo que Judy retrocede Dos

-Judy tranquila, yo solo – Alcanzo a decir Nick cuando vio que Judy arrugo todo su rostro cerrando sus ojos y mordiéndose los labios, entonces empezó a sollozar

-¿Qué le pasa? – Dice Garraza a Nick despacito y muy confundido de lo que ve

Judy estaba teniendo una crisis de pánico y emociones, tanto que no estaba respirando bien entre su solloza voz intentando no llorar, pero le fue inútil. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer a chorros. Oír a judy llorar de esa manera…con tanta pena y dolor corrompería a cualquiera

-Dios mío – Dice Garraza con su mano en la boca impactado de lo que ve

-Judy tranquila déjame que me…. – Dijo Nick pero Judy salió corriendo de la estación Policial - ¡JUDYYYYYY!

-OYE NICK ¿Qué ESTA PASANDO? – Dice Garraza mirando a Nick un poco molesto

Nick no le responde y sale corriendo tras de ella, ese día como era domingo no habían muchos otros oficiales que presenciaran la escena que acaba de ocurrir.

Judy estaba corriendo por la vereda mirando la suelo dejando un rastro de lágrimas, Nick estaba detrás de ella intentando atraparla

-¡Judy….JU JUDY espera! – Grita Nick detrás de ella así mismo llamando la atención de los otros animales que estaban en la calle ese día

Nick haciendo un gran esfuerzo logra atrapar una mano de Judy así mismo ella al sentir que Nick la toma se detiene muy agitada, al igual que Nick

-Judy por favor…hablemos de esto – Dice Nick con un tono de voz agitado

Pero Judy estaba mirando al piso cubriéndose el rostro con sus orejas. Aún estaba llorando, entonces Nick al no recibir respuesta se acerca a Judy apoyando su mano en el hombro de Judy

-Judy conversemos un poco por favor – Dice Nick acercándose mas

-¡NO ME TOQUEEEES! – Le grita Judy pero no con un tono de rabia…más bien con uno de mucha pena

-Zanahorias yo…no sé qué…Lo que paso es – Dice Nick intentando excusarse. Entonces recibe un Empujón de Judy en el pecho, hay pudo verle el rostro

Ver el Rostro de Judy fue algo muy impactante en Nick, jamás había visto tanto dolor en alguien…Jamás había visto a Judy así, sin duda es algo que no iba a olvidar

-¿SABES QUE *sniff*? PENSE QUE AL VERTE DENUEVO SENTIRIA RABIA Y ODIO. PERO TE VEO Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE QUERER MORIR POR LO QUE ME HICISTE. NO SABES LO IMPORTANTE QUE ERES PARA MI – Le grita Judy a Nick quebrándose en llanto. El rostro de Judy tenía muchas lágrimas

-Pero zanahorias yo…- Decía Nick al ver a Judy tan mal y al ver que todos los animales de la calle los estaban mirando

-¡CONFIE EN TI NICK! *snif* LO PENSE DE CUALQUIERA MENOS DE TI…TU …tu ….tu… –Dice Judy arrodillándose en plena calle y poniéndose a llorar. Nick se agacha también

-Zanahorias lo siento yo… jamás quise que… - Dice Nick pero de repente Judy levanta su mirada bien enojada y le da una cacheta a Nick.

Nick se sorprende y se toma el rostro con su mano, entonces Judy se levanta del piso aun llorando

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR ASI! ESCUCHA NICK WILDE, ¡ME HICISTE LO PEOR QUE LE PUEDES HACER A UNA MUJER! – Dice Judy llorando pero enojada – ¡NO SABES LA VERGUENZA QUE PASE…NO SABES CUANTO QUERIA DECIRTE COMO ME SENTIA. DESDE AHORA NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLES MAS!

Judy mira por última vez a Nick quien estaba completamente impactado y triste. Judy Se da media vuelta y sale corriendo tallándose los ojos para secarse las lágrimas

-Judy…por favor no – Dice Nick mirando como tristemente judy se alejaba.

Nick estaba preparado para darse cuenta que esa era la última vez que vería a Judy quien estaba corriendo secándose las lágrimas, entonces de la Nada una minivan choca a toda velocidad a Judy Empujándola a 3 metros de distancia quedando inmóvil en el Suelo

-¡JUDYYY! – Grita Nick horrorizado al ver esta triste escena. Entonces corre hacia ella y ve a Judy Inconsciente y con sangre en su brazo – NO, NO POR FAVOR NO DIOS NO – DICE NICK arrodillándose cerca del cuerpo de JUDY el cual estaba empezando a sangrar mucho

Nick vio cómo su mundo se desvanecía, entonces las lágrimas de Nick se hicieron imposibles de contener

 **Buen Gente, espero que hayan disfrutado leer este cap. Sé que es un poco sad pero como se dice por ahí, después de la tormenta sale el sol… así que no se corten las venas jeje**

 **(Para sonreír antes tuve que llorar)**

 **De antemano agradezco sus comentarios en capitulos anteriores, me han inspirado a seguir y a actualizar más seguido.**

 **Espero volver a leerlos pronto ya que me gusta leer sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el Prox cap.**

 **Se despide Nicolas (PD: Cuídense que No son desechables)**

 **Bye :D**


	7. Capitulos 7

**Buenas a todos, un gusto traer un nuevo cap…espero que les guste. Gracias por el apoyo y sin mas, buena lectura**

Judy había despertado en su cama gracias a la alarma exactamente a las 5:30 como todos los días. Pero hoy era un día especial, ese día Nick se iba al exterior de zootopia a entrenar para ser policía, entonces Judy se vistió lo más rápido posible…tomo sus llaves y se fue muy entusiasmada a la comisaria.

Una vez llegando a la comisaria busco a Nick por todos lados y no lo encontró

-Mmmm creo que Garraza sabrá donde esta Nick – Dice Judy dirigiéndose al escritorio de Nick

Judy salta a la altura del escritorio de Garraza y le roba una dona. Entonces él se da cuenta que le falta una

-¿Pero qué? – Dice Garraza buscando su dona, entonces ve a judy – AAHH jajaja Judy

-Hola buen día Garraza – Dice Judy tirándole su dona a Garraza – Oye ¿Sabes dónde están los nuevos reclutas que hoy viajan fuera de zootopia?

-Por supuesto, están en una pequeña inducción y luego se suben al auto buz por allá en la oficina de recepción – Dice Garraza dando un mordisco a su dona

-Gracias, adiós – Dice Judy muy enérgica y emocionada corriendo hacia la oficina de recepciones –tengo tiempo para verlo antes de salir

Judy llega y ve que la oficina está llena de animales de todos los tipos y entre ellos estaba Nick. Entonces Judy levanta sus orejas y en su rostro se dibuja una hermosa sonrisa. Bogo les está dando una pequeña charla antes de que se vayan a entrenar, pero de repente todos los animales se ponen de pie y comienzan a salir de la sala rumbo al buz que los escoltara.

Judy ve a Nick pero no le dice nada porque quería sorprenderlo, judy notaba que Nick estaba nervioso pero lo clásico de él era no mostrarlo. Entonces llegan al auto buz y uno a uno comienza a subir. Nick estaba a punto de subir pero escucho una voz familiar

-¿Te ibas sin despedirte? – Dice Judy detrás de Nick con una sonrisa

-¡Zanahorias…si viniste! – Dice Nick dejando su maleta en el suelo y abrazando a Judy quien le correspondió el abrazo

-Obvio que sí, no podía perderme la salida a entrenamiento de mi futuro compañero – Decía Judy despegándose del abrazo

-Enserio me hiciste creer que no vendrías Jeje – Dice Nick riéndose

-Oye te queda bien este nuevo uniforme – Dice Judy tomando la camisa de Nick – No como el otro de Estafador

-Bueno es gracias a Ti pequeña coneja – Dice Nick sonrojando un poco a JUDY – Como sabes Finnick me hecho de la casa ayer y ahora estoy viviendo solo

-Lo sé, pero piensa que es lo mejor para ti…Quiero lo mejor para ti Nick, te lo mereces – Dice Judy abrazando nuevamente a Nick

-Tú te mereces el cielo zanahorias, haaay no me hagas ponerme sentimental jeje – Dice Nick sonrojándose

-Conmigo si puedes ser tú mismo - Dice Judy guiñándole un ojo

-Ojala hubiera más gente como tú, Jamás había tenido una amiga como tú. Que confiara enserio en mi – Dice Nick ruborizado

-Eres un zorro de muy buen corazón y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar Nick – Dice Judy Alegre – Confió ciegamente en TI

-Oye…muchas gracias mi conejita tierna – Dice Nick bromeando

-No me Digas tierna – Dice Judy un poco molesta – Pero si quieres soy tuya, soy tu amiga incondicional

Ambos se miran con ternura y se dan nuevamente un abrazo. Entonces Nick toma su bolso y se dirige al auto buz pero antes de Subir mira a Judy

-Me escribes por favor…Y NI SE TE OCURRA REPROVAR –Dice Judy despidiéndose alzando su mano

-Obvio que te escribiré. Adiós pelusa – Dice Nick entrando al buz

Entonces Nick entra al auto buz, guarda su maleta y se sienta cerca de la ventana. Judy mira a Nick y nuevamente se despide alzando su mano. Nick la mira con sus ojos entrecerrados como de costumbre.

Entonces el auto buz se enciende y emprende su marcha. Nick se iba unos meses a entrenar y judy se quedaba sola en la ciudad emocionada por que volviera su zorro, Ya ha cierta distancia Nick se despide alzando su brazo atreves de la ventana y Judy hace lo mismo. Hay estaba ella sola en el estacionamiento viendo como Nick se alejaba

-Adiós Nick – Dice Judy en tono triste y esperanzado. Ella sabía que era necesario que Nick se fuera – Ya volverás y resolveremos todo juntos

Diciendo esto último con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba el auto buz alejarse. De pronto todo se vuelve oscuro y empieza a desaparecer…Todo se desvanece y judy comienza a asustarse. Lo único que escucha era un pitido, bip…bip…bip al ritmo del corazón

Entonces abre con mucho esfuerzo sus ojos, estaba en una camilla con suero conectado a su vena y un respirador conectado a su nariz. Todo fue un sueño que había tenido donde estaba recordado lo que paso hace meses atrás. ¿Pero por que recordó eso de Nick? Ella todavía no sabía lo que pasaba, estaba confundida aun que recordar esos momentos con Nick la pusieron feliz

-¿Dónde estoy? – Pensaba Ella mirando a todos lados con dificultad, se sentía débil para hablar

Judy intenta mover sus piernas y se da cuenta que algo le está haciendo presión. Entonces levanta un poco su cabeza con mucho dolor, con suerte podía mover sus dedos. Al levantar su cabeza ve a Nick sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla con su cabeza apoyada en el colchón de la camilla sobre las piernas de Judy.

Nick estaba Durmiendo con sus brazos cruzados cubriendo su cara. Ver a Nick le hiso sentir un poco más tranquila. Judy quería respuestas de por qué estaba ahí, aun que seguía molesta con Nick ella solo a él le confiaría la vida

-Ni…¿Nick? –Dice Judy muy débilmente moviendo un poco su pierna para despertar a Nick

Este siente el movimiento de la Pierna de Judy y con un poco de pereza levanta su cabeza de la camilla y ve a Judy despierta. Entonces se pone de Pie muy rápidamente

-¡Judy! Oh Gracias a Dios estas despierta – Dice Nick tomando las manos de Judy

-¿Don…dónde estoy? – Pregunta Judy con mucha dificultad

-Estas en un hospital. Estuviste Cinco días en coma, pensé que no volvería a hablarte – Dice Nick muy emocionado y Feliz

-¿Cinco…días? – Dice Judy un poco esforzándose en hablar. Entonces recordó lo que paso con Nick en el restaurant

-SI, te golpeo una Minivan – Dice Nick muy avergonzado recordando lo que paso

Entonces Judy comenzó a sentirse mal por recordar lo que paso, pero no iba a llorar. Quería conversar con Nick para saber si volver a hablarle o dejarlo para siempre

-¿Y tú…que…que haces aquí? – Dice Judy aun tomada de las manos de Nick.

-Yo estoy aquí porque estaba muy preocupado por ti – Dice Nick acariciando la manos de Judy

-Entonces ¿Yo…te importo? – Dice Judy con un tono de voz muy cansado, entonces ve que Nick tiene unas enormes ojeras

-Por supuesto que si Judy, eres el ser que más me importa en estos momentos – Dice Nick votando una lagrima

-Pero Nick… ¿Por qué…me(*Respira con un poco dificultad*) me dejaste abandonada? – Dice Judy mirando a Nick a los ojos

Entonces Nick le suelta sus manos a Judy y se sienta en la Silla

-Veras judy, lamento mucho lo que te hice. Sé que no me merezco tu perdón, lo que hice no tiene nombre y no tiene excusas – Dice Nick secándose una lagrima

-Nick – Dice Judy pero la interrumpe Nick

-Sé que no merezco estar en tu vida, pero…es que Judy no puedo estar sin ti. Sin ti en mi vida ya no tiene sentido. Por favor Judy te Suplico tu perdón – Dice Nick mirando hacia abajo para que judy no le veas sus Lagrimas

Judy ve que Nick está llorando, si no hubiera estado tan anestesiada y cansada se hubiera sorprendido mas

-POR FAVOR….TE LO SUPLICO – Dice Nick con voz llorosa

-Nick…Nick, mírame – Dice Judy Viendo a Nick quien levanta la cabeza. Entonces Judy alza sus brazos con mucha dificultad hacia Nick – Ven aquí tonto zo…zorro

Nick abre sus ojos sorprendido pero no perdería esa oportunidad. Nick se levanta y se dirige muy cuidadosamente a los brazos de Judy, ellos toma su cabeza suavemente con sus manos y la apega a su cuerpo

Nick podía sentir el corazón de judy, esto lo hiso llorar

-No te Merezco Judy – Dice Nick entre llanto mientras que judy le acariciaba su cabeza – Por favor perdóname

Judy Sigue dándole cariño intentando calmar a Nick, quien parecía un niño al lado de Judy

-Hay Nick, no te miento que me hiciste mucho daño – Dice Judy con Nick entre sus brazos – Pero no puedo estar enojada contigo mucho tiempo. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y la única persona a la que confiaría mi vida. Te Perdono mi….mi zorrito

Judy le da un besito en la frente a Nick, este estaba impactado. No podía creer que Judy lo perdonara, el esperaba un rechazo de Judy. Entonces Nick se levanta y se seca sus lágrimas

-¿Enserio Judy? – Dice Nick secándose las Lágrimas

-Si mi zorrito. Pero no lo hagas más por favor – Dice Judy con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias Judy. Eres la mejor persona del Mundo – Dice Nick tomando las manos de Judy

Judy Toma nuevamente la cabeza de Nick y la apega a su pecho. Judy en estos momentos buscaba tranquilidad y Nick era el único que podía hacer eso. Nick estando sobre el pecho de Judy aprovecha y la abraza poniendo su brazo en su hombro

-Puedes decirme zanahorias…Torpe zorro – Dice Judy jugueteando, entonces ambos ríen

Ambos estaban tan cómodos y tranquilos que no querían separarse, entonces Nick levanta su cabeza y quedan muy cerca el uno del otro, ninguno tenía rubor. Entonces Judy sonríe coquetamente

-Oye ¿El jefe Bogo te deja estar aquí? – Dice Judy sin despegarse de Nick

-Si…cuando se enteró me dio Siete días libres para estar aquí. Sabe que somos muy unidos – Dice Nick muy tentado de darle un beso a Judy

-Qué bueno…por qué te Necesitare a mi lado unos días más – Dice Judy de forma coqueta acariciando la cara de Nick. Ambos estaban a centímetros de un beso

-Estoy para servir…te – Dice Nick empezando a cerrar sus Ojo y preparándose para dar un beso

Judy y Nick estaban a punto de besarse, ambos con sus ojos cerrados. Pero alguien abre la puerta haciendo que ambos abran los ojos y se separan, pero con cuidado que judy no haga fuerza

-Ejem Ejem – Dice Oded muy molesta por lo que ve - ¡JUDY! Qué bueno que despiertas, estábamos muy preocupados por ti – Dice Oded fingiendo una sonrisa

-Hola Oded – Dice Judy levantando su brazo saludándola

-Nick debiste avisar que había despertado, sus padres están aquí afuera esperando – Dice Oded molesta

-Si está bien, lo siento. Estaba conversando con Judy algo importante – Dice Nick levantándose molesto

Nick mira un poco enojado a Oded y se dirige a la Puerta

-Eh ¡Nick! – Dice Judy levantando un poco la voz

-SI dime – Dice Nick en la puerta

-¿Esas Flores que están en el mueble son para mí? – Dice Judy mirando que las flores eran Girasoles

-Oh si, se me olvido decirte. Sabía que te Gustarían los girasoles – Dice Nick tomando uno girasol el ramo y entregándoselo a Judy

-Aww Gracias Nick, ¿Puedes llamar a mis Padres? – Dice Judy acariciando los pétalos del girasol

-Si si Obvio – Dice Nick saliendo de la Habitación junto a Oded

Nick Sale y va donde están los familiares de Judy que eran Sus padres y su hermana mayor

-Judy ya despertó y está esperándolos – Dice Nick con una sonrisa a los padres de Judy

-Oh Mi Hija – Dice la Madre de Judy levantándose de la silla y corriendo hacia la habitación de Judy

Una vez que Los padres de Judy llegaron a su habitación apretaron el botón para llamar al doctor

-Oh Judy Querida – Dice El padre de Judy tomando su mano izquierda y la Madre su mano derecha

-¿JUDY ESTAS BIEN? – Dice su Hermana Mayor

-Hola A Todos – Dice Judy con una sonrisa. Intento sentarse pero le dolió el pecho

-NO te levantes – Dice Su mama empujándola suavemente para que se apoye en la almohada – El doctor Dice Que te fracturaste 2 costillas

-Si…debes estar en reposo – Dice el Padre

Entonces Llega el doctor por la Puerta

-Judy Hops, la famosa oficial de policía esta despierta – Dice El doctor leyendo el expediente médico de Judy

-Hola doctor… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? – Dice Judy un poco preocupada

Entonces el doctor se acerca…le toma el pulso y le revisa sus signos vitales. Incluyendo su herida

-Bueno Judy no fue tan grave pero necesitas unos días más, Estamos a Jueves así que el lunes revisaremos si te damos de alta. Pero debes descansar – Dice El Doctor leyendo su expediente

-Qué bueno – Dice Judy un poco más alegre – Gracias Doctor

-De nada, pero el que te salvo y trajo aquí fue ese zorro. Un poco más y te pudiste desangrar – Dice el Doctor

-Si. Él estuvo todos los días que estuviste inconsciente aquí, día y noche. Solo se iba a cambiarse de ropa y bañarse – Dijo el Padre de Judy

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti – Dice La madre de Judy un poco dudosa – Acaso es tu novi….

-¡NO MAMÁ!... hay ese zorro es tan preocupado. Es una Gran GRAN amigo Madre – Dice Judy Calmando a sus Padres

-Eso espero…no quisiera enterarme que tengo otra hija que también le gusta alguien de otra especie – Dice el Padre de Judy arcaizándole su mano

Judy estaba bajo su mayor miedo. El rechazo pero ahora era más fuerte porque era de sus padres si se enteraban de los sentimientos de Judy

Por otra parte Nick estaba comprando una Energética en la maquina dispensadora. Oded estaba detrás de él mirándolo con un rostro de Duda, Nick se da vuelta y ve a Oded quien hace que se asuste

-¡AHH Oded! – Grita Nick asustado casi botando su energética. Por otro lado ella ni se movió

-Bu – Dice ella de forma sarcástica, seria y enojada – Que cercanos son tú y Judy ¿no?

-¿Qué…de que hablas? – Dice Nick caminando dejando a Oded hablando sola. Pero ella lo sigue

-Que los vi a punto de darse un beso – Dice Oded Poniéndose frente cuando termino de Hablar

-¿Ya y? – Dice Nick prestándole atención

-Te gusta esa Coneja – Dice Oded secamente

-¿Que? NOO – Dice Nick dando un sorbo a su energética

-Te gusta – Dice ella mirándolo a los ojos

-Que no Oded, además aun te debo tu cita…no lo he olvidado. Solo que comprenderás con lo que ha pasado no he podido darte tiempo – Dice Nick intentando zafarse de la situación

-Lo sé, pero no quiero creer que estas mal de la cabeza y te gusta alguien que no es de tu especie. – Dice Oded siendo más directa

-NO…no Oded, enserio que no – Dice Nick mintiéndole a Oded

-Entonces demuéstramelo – Le responde ella acercándose más a Nick

-¿Qué? – Le pregunta Nick al verla tan cerca

-Seré Directa contigo Wilde. Bésame – Dice Oded acercándose muy cerca de los labios de Nick

-Oded… ¿Qué haces? – Dice Nick muy nervioso

-Demuéstrame que en verdad no te gusta esa coneja. No creo que te cueste besarme aquí, no hay nadie – Dice Oded poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de Nick

Nick traga saliva de lo nervioso que se puso

-Pero Oded, ya te…te dije que no soy así - Dice Nick a punto de dejarse tentar

-Lo se….pero si nadie se entera no pasara nada. ¿O me encuentras fea? – Dice Oded poniendo una cara tierna

Ha Nick le empezó a palpitar muy rápido el corazón

-¿Y bien…? – Dice Oded aun con sus brazos en el cuello de Nick acercándolo más a ella

Nick no sabía que hacer…estaba tan nervioso además sentía el pecho de Oded junto al de él. Ella tenía un olor característico de las hembras de su especie que los machos aman. Nick al ver a Oded mas cerca no puedo más y la tomo de los Hombros, la alejo

-Oded Por favor, no he dormido nada y estoy muy cansado. Ya te dije como soy yo…No me Pidas cosas en estas condiciones – Dice Nick muy astutamente para salirse de la situación

Oded lo mira Enojada entonces se aleja un poco de Nick y cruza su brazo. Aunque ella igual se sentido culpable por lo que le dijo Nick

-Bien, te salvaste esta vez. Pero para la Próxima Nicholas Wilde… - Dice Oded acercándose a su oreja dándole una pequeña mordida - No te salvaras… - Dice Coquetamente para luego alejarse de Nick moviendo la cola muy sexymente

Nick ve como ella se aleja y no puede Evitar sentirse tonto, un macho no rechazaría a una hembra tan atractiva como Oded

-Affff ¿En qué me estoy Metiendo? – Dice Nick Tomándose la cabeza – ¿Qué diablos le pasa a mis sentimientos? ¿Son mis instintos los que me atraen a Oded o siento algo por ella?

Nick toma su energética de un solo sorbo y se dirige nuevamente al cuarto de Judy

 **Y bien Gente, espero que sea del agrado de Todos el cap de hoy. Ahora en los próximos cap se viene más romance para lo que son fanáticos de el :D**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que han leído mi historia y a los que comentan. Sus comentarios son mi inspiración a seguir adelante**

 **Los leeremos pronto chicos, cualquier duda u opinión háganme la saber**

 **Cuídense y me despido**

 **Atte. Nicolas**


	8. Capitulos 8

**Hola a Todos, seguimos con esta maravillosa historia que cada vez se pondrá más emocionante. Disfruten**

Judy estaba en la habitación junto a sus padres aun conversando, preguntándole como llego a descuidarse tanto para que la atropellaran y que debía buscar pareja pronto. Ella obviamente nunca dirá que fue lo que paso con Nick ni nada por el estilo.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y los padres de judy no podían quedarse mucho tiempo por el negocio en la granja familiar

-Bueno Judy, tus hermanos están cuidando el negocio pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo – Dice el Padre de Judy tomándole las manos

-Lo se padre y no se preocupen…estaré bien soy muy fuerte – Dice Judy orgullosa

-Pero te prometemos que vendremos a verte todos los días – Dice Su madre

Entonces llega Nick a la habitación aun un poco sorprendido ante las actitudes de Oded

-Oh Nick…ven Aquí – Dice el padre de Judy llamándolo con la mano

-Emm bueno – Dice Nick acercándose al padre de Judy

-Te queremos agradecer nuevamente ahora que Judy está despierta por salvar a nuestra Hija – Dice el padre de Judy agachando a Nick con su brazo sobre el cuello de el

-Si exacto estamos muy agradecidos – Dice La madre de Judy

-Cla…claro – Dice Nick casi asfixiándose – Wow buen brazo Sr. Hops

-Oh ¿Esto? – Dice el Padre de Judy presumiendo músculos – Jajaj No es nada, y eso que ni hago ejercicio

-Querido no Presumas tanto – Dice Su esposa

-Bueno pues de nada…Judy es una gran amiga – Dice Nick sonriendo – Ella es mi inspiración y la de muchos animales en convertirnos en ofíciales de policía

-Esa es mi Hija – Dice el Padre de Judy sacando Pecho

Así estuvieron junto a Judy hasta las 7 de la tarde. Los padres debían irse a viajar rumbo a las madrigueras

-Judy mi niña ya debemos irnos – Dice la madre de Judy dándole un beso en las manos de Judy

-¿No te vas Nick? – Dice el padre de Judy a Nick poniendo su mano en el brazo de Nick

-No…no se preocupe Sr. Hops, me quedare un rato más junto a Judy luego me iré a Casa – Dice Nick al padre de Judy – Además es compresible ya que usted tiene nutrir esos músculos jejej

-JAJAJA, este Nick que simpático – Se reía el padre de Judy golpeando la espalda de Nick – Me la cuidas por fa

-Obvio no se preocupe. Su hija está en buenas manos – Dice Nick acercándose a Judy

-No lo dudo Nick, vamos mi amor – Dice el Sr Hops a su esposa

-Si amor. Mejórate pronto Judy cariño – Dice su madre dándole un beso en la frente de judy al igual que su papa

-Si mami, los espero mañana. Adiós hermana – Dice Judy a su hermana con una sonrisa

-Adiós cuídate – Le responde ella saliendo de la habitación con sus padres

-Adiós a TODOS - Le dice Nick con voz elevada a todos mientras salían de la habitación

Entonces Nick toma la Silla y se pone al lado de la camilla de Judy para sentarse junto a ella

-¿Cómo y cuándo te hiciste tan buen amigo de mi padre? – Dice Judy un poco impactada aun

-Bueno zanahorias, mientras estaba dormida tuve cinco días para conversar con ellos. Les agrade demasiado Jejejeje, es parte de mi encanto – Dice Nick presumiendo

-Ja Ja – Dice Judy burlescamente – No lo dudo señor zorro. Nick gracias por cuidarme

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, en parte es mi culpa que estés aquí – Dice Nick un poco triste

-Nick ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dice Judy mirando hacia la ventana

-Lo que sea – Dice Nick curioso

-Bueno emm… ¿Por qué no llegaste a nuestra…cita? – Dice Judy un poco ruborizada

Nick se queda callado, estaba avergonzado y apenado. Solo quería que cuando le contara la verdad a Judy no se enojara ni nada por el estilo

-Bueno Judy. Hace tiempo que no veía a Finnick…ese día de nuestra cita me invito a salir temprano según el para pedirme perdón. No sé si le habrá puesto algo a mi trago pero recuerdo que tome uno o dos luego perdí la memoria – Dice Nick avergonzado

-¿Crees que Finnick lo haya hecho a propósito? – Pregunta Judy entonces Nick la mira a los ojos

-La verdad es que no se…Al día siguiente desperté en mi cama, iba a enmendar las cosas contigo y luego a desquitarme con Finnick exigiéndole explicaciones. Pero paso lo que paso y he estado todos estos días aquí. Quería que yo fuera la primera persona que vieras – Dice Nick seriamente

-Aww zorro tonto – Dice Judy con un rostro de Ternura – Ven aquí bobo

Entonces Judy llama a sus brazo a Nick estirándolos a lo que el acepta

-No he hablado con él pero ahora que estas despierta y estas bien en cuando pueda hablare con el – Dice Nick arrugando sus cejas

-Aunque Nick, me gustaría que estuvieras más aquí conmigo que pelando. Después si quieres habla con él, quiero dejar todo lo que paso atrás – Dice Judy acariciando a Nick

-Bueno…si eso es lo que quiere mi coneja está bien – Dice Nick saliendo de los Brazos de Judy y sonriendo

Ambos estuvieron conversando y uniendo aún más sus lazos el resto del Día hasta las 9 donde Nick ya debía irse a su departamento

-Nick prométeme que descansaras, tus ojeras arruinan tu rostro Jeje – Dice Judy juguetonamente

-Bueno zanahorias, nos vemos mañana. Mejórate pronto Jeje – Dice Nick Poniéndose de Pie

Ninguno de los dos estaba ruborizado ni nada por el estilo, tenían mucha confianza el uno con el otro y el solo hecho de estar cerca los ponía feliz. Nick se levantó y fue a hacia Judy para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla

-Eso hare – Dice Judy con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro y preparándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a Nick

-Oye recuerda que mañana llego temprano – Dice Nick dándole un beso en su mejilla a Judy

-Te esperare Nicky – Dice Judy viendo como Nick se iba por la Puerta – Adiós

-Adiós conejita – Dice Nick saliendo de la Habitación

Nick salió del hospital hacia su Auto y fue rumbo a su casa a descansar, que bien lo necesitaba

A la Mañana Siguiente Nick se despertó a las 9:00 de la Mañana completamente descansado y listo para ver a Judy. Se Bañó, se vistió guapo y muy alegre emprendió camino al hospital para ver a Judy.

Nick ya en su auto estaba en la autopista rumbo al hospital y ve por el retrovisor que alguien lo sigue, el auto de atrás le enciende las luces altas una y otra vez. Nick algo dudoso decide estacionarse en una orilla, se baja y entra a una tienda a comprar una barra de cereal para cerciorarse si aún lo seguían.

El auto que lo seguía no era ni más ni menos que el de Oded el cual se estaciono también a la orilla detrás del auto Nick, entonces se baja mientras Nick iba saliendo de la Tienda

-Vaya Nick tan temprano saliendo ¿A dónde Ibas? – Dice Oded cariñosamente

-A veces siento que me acosas Jeje – Dice Nick entre risas

-Lo siento, solo fue coincidencia nada más. No te creas la gran cosa – Dice Oded algo molestia

-No quise ofender perdona, ¿Pero qué te traer por aquí? – Dice Nick empezando a ponerse nervioso

-Lo que quería preguntarte es si tienes planes para el Próximo Viernes – Dice Oded Coqueta

-Bueno la verdad que no. ¿Quieres que salgamos a un Algún lado? – Dice Nick

-A un restaurant – Dice Ella bien segura

-Emm bueno claro Oded, pero ahora estoy un poco apurado. Hablamos después ¿Si? – Dice Nick dejándola hablando sola y subiéndose a su auto

-¿Tienes algo contra mi Nick? – Dice Oded enojada

-Nada Oded, pero enserio estoy Ocupado – Dice Nick también enojándose un poco

-Siento que me evitas mucho – Dice Oded molesta

-Oded ya te dije, en estos días no soy Yo mismo. Estoy con mi mente muy ocupada y si no puedes entenderlo entonces no me busques más – Dice Nick encendiendo su Auto y arrancando

-No puedo creerlo – Dice Oded Impactada. Jamás la habían dejado hablando sola de esa forma

Nick por su parte estaba encontrando un poco imprudente a Oded

 **:::Pensamientos de Nick:::**

 **No me gusta tratar así a las mujeres pero es que Oded está siendo muy imprudente, está bien puede que yo le guste pero no está entendiendo que por ahora mi prioridad es Judy. Mi mejor amiga y confidente que está en el hospital**

 **No estoy claro de lo que siento por judy, ya que últimamente me pongo muy dócil cerca de ella. Me está empezando a gustar mucho judy y no como amiga. Pero no sé cómo decírselo, aunque presiento que ella siente lo mismo por mi**

 **:::Fin de Pensamientos Nick:::**

Nick llega al hospital, se registra y va hacia la habitación de Judy. Una vez que entra ve que judy ya no está acostada completamente si no que está sentada en la camilla en un Angulo de 90° leyendo un libro

-Oh zanahoriaaaaas – Dice Nick en tono musical frente a la puerta

-¡NICK! Ven aquí te extrañe – Dice Judy con una enorme sonrisa y dejando de leer el libro. Esta vez no tenía respiración artificial conectada a su nariz

-Yo también te extrañe – Dice Nick entrando por completo y dándole su beso a Judy en la mejilla

-¿Qué me cuentas Nicky? – Dice Judy levantando sus orejas muy curiosa

-Que me cuentas tu mejor, ya puedes sentarte – Dice Nick emocionado

-SI…hoy me sentí mucho mejor debió ser por tu visita – Dice Judy Juguetonamente

-Bueno yo, no tengo nada importante que reportar. Solo que mañana entro a trabajar y extrañare a mi compañera favorita – Dice Nick entrecerrando los ojos

-Oh Nick, prometo esforzarme por mejorarme pronto Jeje – Dice Judy con una sonrisa en su rostro

Nick no podía dejar de Mirar los labios de Judy, rosados y finos. Algo que se estaba volviendo inevitable…los miraba cada vez que podía y sentía la necesidad de besarlos. Además Judy olía tan bien, mejor que Oded

-Oye te traje algo – Dice Nick sacando de su mochila un cuadro con una Foto de Ambos abrazados mirando la cámara

-Oh Nick es hermoso. ¿Cuándo hiciste esto? – Dice Judy tomándolo y sonriendo

-Mientras estabas inconsciente. En realidad quería dártelo apenas despertar pero no me lo esperaba que tardaras poco Jeje – Dijo Nick bromeando

-¿Puede colgarlo en la entrada? – Dice Judy mirando el cuadro con ternura. Nick toma el cuadro y lo pega en la pared

Entonces ellos dos pasaron desde las 10:00 am hasta las 3:00 Pm conversando y bromeando. Cosas que hacían siempre mientras trabajaban, ambos disfrutaban mucho la compañía del otro hasta llego el Medico a decirle que se acabó la hora de Visitas

-Lamentablemente señor el paciente debe descansar. Las próximas visitas son a las 5:00 – Dice el Doctor. Tanto judy como Nick se miran – SI quiere puede venir a las 5:00

-No…no es necesario además, los padres de judy vendrán a esa hora – Dice Nick al Doctor – Solo deme 5 minutos y me retiro

-Está bien – Dice el Doctor saliendo de la habitación

-Bueno conejita astuta. Vendré mañana a verla como de costumbre – Dice Nick con un tono seductor

-Wow ¿Enserio caballero? – Dice ella siguiéndole el Juego – ¿No será muy inapropiado Jeje?

-Claro que no. Solo si usted me lo permite obviamente – Dice Nick juguetón

-Tienes todo el Permiso del Mundo Nick – Dice ella abrazándolo fuerte

-Pero lo que sí, vendré en la tarde ya que mañana trabajo – Dice Nick con una cara de tristeza fingida

-No importa Nick. Con que vengas mi corazón está feliz – Dice Judy soltando el abrazo – Además ahora vendrán mis padres a aconsejarme que busque esposo y esas cosas

Judy dice esto con una cara de aburrida, últimamente sus padres quieren que siente cabeza al igual que mucha de sus hermanas

-¿Enserio? – Dice Nick un poco preocupado - ¿Pero tú no le harás caso cierto?

-Es que Nick, no hay ningún conejo que me guste y ellos insisten en emparejarme con un tal Jack savage. Es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre y yo ni lo conozco – Dice Judy un poco triste

-Wow eso es muy a la antigua jajá – Dice Nick juguetonamente

-Mis Padres son a la antigua. Pero no hay conejo que me guste y no busco a uno tampoco Jeje – Dice Judy riendo un poco – Nunca he tenido pareja y en verdad no sé lo que se siente

Nick lo Piensa un poco y habla

-Bueno… ¿Y si yo fuera tu pareja? – Dice Nick de Broma mirando el techo

-¿Qué? – Responde Judy asombrada

-Que…yo podría ser tu pareja, Tú nunca has tenido una. Yo te mostrare como se siente tener novio – Dice Nick Jugando con judy con su clásica mirada de ojos entrecerrados

-Pero Nick, emm ¿Hablas enserio? – Dice Judy Ruborizada

-Bueno si quieres saber lo que se siente. Así podrías decidir si hacerle caso a tus padres o no jejej – Dice Nick entre juegos para que Judy no se sonroje tanto

Entonces Judy empieza a meterse en el juego de Nick. Se pone coqueta y conversa de la misma forma que Nick

-¿Y qué debería hacer yo si fuera la novia de Nick? – Dice ella Jugando de forma coqueta

-Bueno, abrazos...regalos… llamadas más seguidas – Dice Nick aun en tono juguetón

-¿Aun mas seguida de las que nos hacemos? - Dice Judy guiñándole el ojo a Nick

-Exacto, ¿Qué dices aceptas? Y si no te gusta como soy de Novio durante una semana, yo te pagare el resto de Donas por un mes entero – Dice Nick astutamente

-Tentador….tentador – Dice Judy tomándose su barbilla.

-Piénsalo – Dice Nick con una sonrisa maliciosa – Los zorros somos buenos amantes y cariñosos

-Pero ¿Y si me gusta? – Dice Judy un poco roja al igual que Nick

-Bueno…emm. – Dice Nick pero Judy lo interrumpe

–Acepto zorro, digo…cariño – Dice Judy Juguetonamente. Entonces toma a Nick de su camisa y lo atrae hacia ella

-JAJAJAJAJA – Se ríe Nick y Judy soltando a Nick

Ambos se estaban riendo muy fuerte, el trato estaba hecho judy y Nick actuarían como si fueran Novios, ambos querían que algo así pasara y que bueno que Nick propuso la idea.

Entonces el doctor entra nuevamente a la habitación

-Sr Wilde, se acabaron los 5 minutos – Dice el doctor asomado en la puerta

-Si voy, deme un momento y ya – Dice Nick emocionado por lo que acababa de lograr

-Está bien – Dice el Doctor saliendo de la habitación

Entonces Nick mira nuevamente a Judy quien estaba mordiéndose los labios para no reírse

-JAJAJAJA, Creo que te van a sacar con seguridad de aquí "Sr. Wilde" jaajajja – Dice Judy Rompiendo en risa

-Jajá Lo que si está más simpático que ayer – Dice Nick dejando de reír y poniéndose de pie – Bueno cariño me tengo que ir ya

-Está bien señor zorro, Que no se te olvide venir mañana o te castigo – Dice Judy jugando con Nick

-No lo hare. Adiós Judy – Dice Nick agachándose para besar a judy en la mejilla

Estando frente a frente a judy ella se sonroja

-Adiós Nicky - Dice Judy estirando su cuello para recibir el beso de Nick

Tanto Judy como Nick sin pensarlo ni meritarlo ni nada, de forma impredecible y espontanea cerraron los ojos, se acercaron lo suficiente. Judy cerró sus ojos y Nick también, entonces sus labios se tocaron.

El corazón de Judy latía a mil, el de Nick igual. Ella sentía que no estaba respirando, ese momento era mágico e inesperado los labios de judy eran suaves, finos y muy distintos a los que Nick conocía en hembras. Judy que jamás había besado a nadie se sentía tan nerviosa, muerta y viva a la vez.

Solo duro 2 segundos el toque de labios entre ambos, solo labios. Pero para ellos fue como que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Judy estaba con sus manos temblando y sentía un escalofrío en su cuerpo con una sensación de mariposas en su estómago. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez que no sabía cómo describirlo, lo más sencillo para ella era asimilar que estaba muy feliz

Entonces ambos labios se separan acabo de dos segundos, los dos segundos más largos e intensos de su vida. Judy abre los ojos y ve a Nick muy cerca de ella lo que la pone más nerviosa. Quiso decir algo pero tenía un nudo en la garganta por lo que no le salían las palabras. Nick tenía una sonrisa tranquila dibujada en su rostro

-Ni..Nick – Dice Judy muy suavemente con sus manos muy temblorosas y con su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho

Nick se aleja un poco de Judy muy sonrojado y nervioso, no tanto como judy ya que para ella era su primer beso. Entonces Nick reacciona de lo que acababa de pasar

-Me, me… ¡ME TENGO QUE IR! – Dice Nick muy ruborizado tomando su Mochila y poniéndosela en la espalda. Aún estaba muy nervioso

-No Ni…Nick es…espera – Tartamudeaba Judy muy muuuuy nerviosa

-Hasta mañana zanahorias – Dice Nick saliendo de la habitación a paso rápido

Una vez que Nick se alejó de la habitación empezó a correr hasta su auto y los animales que estaban por ahí lo quedaban mirando

Judy vio que se alejó Nick pero no le molesto ni nada, estaba tan nerviosa y feliz de lo que paso. Era un gran paso para ambos, para ella significaba que Nick también la quería lo cual la llenaba de alegría en su interior

Judy acerca sus manos a su rostro tocando sus labios, atesorando ese momento tan único y especial. Se sintió en el cielo por dos segundos, era lo más bello que le había pasado en la vida, entonces con las manos aun tocando sus labios sonríe tiernamente

-Haaaayy…Que lindo es – Dice Judy suspirando y acostándose en la camilla. No podía dejar de pensar en Nick

 **Que tal gente, espero que les haya gustado este cap de hoy. Se viene más romance en camino así que atentos a los próximos cap**

 **Me alegra que a muchos les este gustando mi historia y nuevamente les agradezco sus comentarios que me inspiran a continuarla. No duden en comentar si así lo desean**

 **Si eres fan de lo romántico te gustara lo que viene los próximos cap :D**

 **Espero que tengan un lindo día y nos veremos pronto**

 **Se despide Nicolas**


	9. Capitulos 9

**Hola a todos los nicudy lovers, es un agrado para mi traerles mi inexperto fic :3 …Espero que les guste este cap de hoy y buena lectura.**

Nick estaba en la comisaria rumbo al vehículo policial, bogo le pidió que hiciera patrullaje por zootopia nuevamente pero esta vez estaba solo con Oded.

Cuando Nick llego al auto con las llaves Oded estaba ahí…al lado del vehículo con sus brazos cruzados y con una actitud retadora.

Él no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo ante la Actitud de Oded, le abrió la puerta con las llaves y ella entro muy rápido y haciendo sonar la puerta bien fuerte. Nick se dio la vuelta y entro al vehículo para manejarlo, lo encendió y se fue a patrullar por las diversas calles de zootopia

Para Nick era difícil estar en esa situación, él estaba en un silencio incomodo mientras que Oded no quería ni verlo a los ojos, le tenía mucho rencor. Entonces Nick intenta conversarle

-Y bueno ¿Cómo esta zootopia de tranquila no? *pequeña risa* - Dice Nick jugando un poco

-No quiero hablar con usted Oficial Wilde – Dice Oded muy secamente

Nick le dolió un poco como Oded lo trato, así que intento mejorar las cosas con ella. No porque le importe Oded como algo más que amiga, el no acostumbra a tratar mal a ninguna hembra.

Nick Detiene el vehículo suavemente a una orilla y mira a Oded

-Oded quería disculparme como te trate ayer – Dice Nick sin rodeos

Oded solo lo mira de reojo y cruza sus brazos pero escuchando

-Yo nunca he tratado mal a ninguna mujer…no me gusta ser así, como fui contigo ayer – Dice Nick apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en el volante

-Si…fuiste muy grosero, yo que te admiraba – Dice Oded en tono Enojado

-Lo se…por eso es que… - Dice Nick pero la interrumpe Oded

-¡No sabes lo que se siente que tu ídolo te trate así! – Dice Oded muy enojada

Nick espera que Oded se calme y le responde nuevamente

-Lo siento, enserio – Dice Nick entonces Oded lo mira frente a frente – Quiero enmendar lo que hice y compensártelo

Oded abre un poco más sus ojos pero mira hacia el frente

-Te escucho – Dice ella diabólicamente

-Eso, que quiero compensarlo. Tú dime que puedo hacer – Dice Nick algo apenado

-Solo cumple tu promesa - Dice Oded aun sin mirar a Nick

-¿Te refieres a una cita? – Dice Nick esperando que no fuera eso

-Si pero ahora antes, hoy estamos a sábado. La quiero el miércoles ósea en 4 días Nick – Dice Oded Mirando a Nick

-Bueno…creo que te lo debo, Esta bien el Miércoles entonces – Dice Nick un poco desilusionado

-Entonces te perdono – Dice Oded acercándose a Nick dándole un beso en la mejilla a Nick

-Mmmm – Se queja Nick recibiendo un poco molesto el beso de Oded en la mejilla. Ella se da cuenta de esto

-A veces pienso que eres Gay Nicholas – Dice Oded un poco molesta también

-No es eso, es que estas siendo un poco confianzuda entiende – Dice Nick poniendo las llaves en el auto

-Bueno creo que tienes un poco de razón, Lo siento – Dice Oded un poco apenada

-No te preocupes, Sigamos con la ronda compañera – Dice Nick con una sonrisa y emprendiendo la marcha

Nick y Oded Comenzaron su turno de patrullaje por las calles de zootopia. Nick solo esperaba la hora de Irse a ver a Judy, era su única motivación e inspiración en su jornada laboral

Pero por otro lado estaba con miedo, no sabía que decirle a Judy con respecto lo que paso ayer. Ese besito corto y tierno también significaba mucho para Nick. No dejaba de pensarlo y recordarlo en todo el día

 **:::Pensamientos de Nick:::**

 **Aun me cuesta creerlo, Judy y yo nos be…besamos, bueno fue un piquito en realidad Pero Wow fue tan tierno y especial…fue el mejor toque de labios que he sentido en mi vida y no que haya besado muchas mujeres ni nada por el estilo. No sé si será porque los labios de las conejas son así o no….pero los Labios de Judy eran tan suaves y finos….y eso que no puede saborearlos bien porque solo nos dimos un piquito.**

 **Tengo ganas de más momentos así, me está gustando bastante judy pero no la besare hasta que ella sea mi pareja. No estoy enfermo ni nada, es más estoy perfectamente cuerdo al decir que Judy Hops me tiene Loco**

 **:::Fin de Pensamientos de Nick:::**

Por otra parte Judy mejorando de manera considerable, ya podía levantarse y caminar aunque aún estaba en la camilla...pero estaba aburrida de estar escuchando a sus padres. Ese día estaban hablando de que judy a sus 21 años seguía soltera y que los años de juventud se les iban a ir volando, que buscara pareja pronto

-Judy querida por favor, comprendemos que estas comprometida con tu carrera. Pero no queremos que quedes como tu hermana Rose – Dice la madre de Judy

-SI Judy…ella nunca quiso buscar pareja y ahora está viviendo sola. Si no la vamos a visitar nadie más la ve – Dice Su padre un poco nostálgico

-Es que eso es problema de ella, a Rose la engañaron y por eso no quiere tener más parejas. Ha ella le gusta estar sola – Dice Judy un poco molesta

-A ti no te gustaría eso, pero ni quieres tener pareja – Le dice Su madre

-Claro que quiero madre, solo que no ha llegado nadie y tampoco eso se busca, llega solo – Dice Judy ya empezándose a enojar

-Solo te estamos aconsejamos Judy – Dice Su padre poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Judy – No queremos que quedes sola, ¡HA, YA SE QUE HACER! Te presentare a Jack

-No NO padre…no quiero conocer a nadie, yo sabré cuando busque pareja – Dice Judy a su padre – Ya mira, Si dejas de hablar del tema estaría bueno. Enserio me molesta

-Judy por favor escucha a tu padre – Dice La madre de Judy

-¡No quiero conocer a ningún conejo madre! – Dice más fuerte Judy

-Judy dudy no me digas que te gustan los machos de otras especies – Dice Su padre

Judy se quedó impactada ante el comentario de su padre y se cohibió

-Bueno…no pero ¿Qué tendría de malo si me gustara alguien de otra especie? – Dice Judy defendiéndose

-Hay judy solo piensa…todos los animales te mirarían por la calle – Dice la madre

-Te apuntarían, te rechazarían – Dice el papa

-Padre madre no todo el mundo es así de malo – Dice Judy levantando más la voz a sus padres – Quizás ustedes serian así, y que feo que piensen así

-No no…Judy nosotros no somos así, solo te lo decimos por lo que dirán los demás. No queremos que se burlen de Ti – Dice Su madre

-Yo sería feliz si estoy con alguien que me quiere y me respeta. ¡Ustedes deberían estar felices por mí también! – Dice Judy enojadísima

-Entonces si te gusta alguien de otra especie – Dice Su Papa

-AFFF padres se les acabo la visita – Dice Judy apretando el botón para llamar al doctor, estaba aburrida de sus padres

-Judy no escuches a tu padres tu sabes cómo es – Dice Su madre

-Lo se mamá pero quiero estar sola hoy. Por favor déjenme sola – Dice Judy acostándose en la camilla tapándose hasta el cuello. Entonces llega el doctor

-¿Qué sucede oficial Hops? – Dice El doctor entrando a la habitación

-Quiero estar sola por favor, ¿Podría sacar a mis padres de aquí? – Dice judy mirando la ventana mientras sus padres miran esta escena impactados

-¿Qué? Judy por que – Dice Ambos padres

-Por supuesto, Señores ¿Por favor podrían salir de la habitación? La paciente necesita descansar – Dice el doctor levantando su mano señalando la puerta

-No queremos judy es nuestra hija y las visitas son de 2 horas…no llevamos ni una – Dice su padre

-La paciente no desea visitas ahora. Por favor sígame o tendré que llamar a seguridad – Dice el doctor en un tono más serio

Ambos padres se miran el uno al otro, luego miran a judy que no tenía ni ánimos para mirarlos

-Judy que feo lo que haces, estaremos hablando – Dice La madre de Judy en tono triste

-Emm adiós – Dice el padre torpemente saliendo de la habitación junto a su esposa

El doctor ve como ambos padres salen de la habitación, luego se acerca a Judy

-Señorita Hops ya se fueron no se preocupe – Dice El doctor cerca de Judy. Ella se dio vuelta ahora que sabe que sus padres no están

-Gracias doctor – Dice Judy con una sonrisa

-¿La estaban incomodando verdad? – Dice El doctor a Judy

-Si…un poco harto – Dice ella juguetonamente

-Bueno cualquier cosa que necesite me avisa. Recuerde que a las 3 de la tarde revisaremos si ya se puede ir a su hogar – Dice el Doctor llenando unos documentos y saliendo de la habitación

-Está bien…hasta luego – Dice Judy mientras el docto salía de la habitación.

Nick estaba terminando su turno, Oded junto a él estaban llenando el reporte que debían entregarle a BOGO por el día. Una vez que lo terminaron ambos se lo fueron a entregar, ahora se tenían que separar a los distintos casilleros con vestidores

-Nick ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – Dice Oded de forma amigable a Nick

-Hoy si Oded. Lo siento – Dice Nick mientras caminaba junto a ella rumbo a los casilleros

-¿Es muy importante? – Dice ella algo desilusionada

-Muy importante la verdad – Dice Nick recordando que hoy se iba a ver a su conejita, entonces una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro

-Es por la oficial Hops ¿Cierto? – Dice Oded molesta

-Parece que te cae mal – Dice Nick serio

-No es que me caiga mal ni nada, es solo que Nick llevo casi dos semanas esperando que salgas conmigo como lo prometiste y siempre que no puedes es porque tienes planes con la oficial Hops – Dice Oded

-Bueno es que ella es muy importante para mi Oded, ella es la única que creyó en mi cuando nadie más lo hiso – Dice Nick recordando la hora – Lo que me recuerda que debo apresurarme

-Lo suponía – Dice Oded enojada

-Oh vamos Oded, no te enojes por eso. Ya te dije que saldríamos el miércoles y no lo pospondré ni nada – Dice Nick antes de entrar a los casilleros

Nick se acerca para besar la mejilla de Oded

-Adiós Oded – Dice Nick acercándose para besarla, pero Oded Toma su rostro y con un poco de Fuerza le roba un beso.

Nick reacciona de inmediato alejándose de Oded, estaba sin palabras pero quería solamente gritarle

-Adiós oficial Wilde – Dice ella con una mirada Coqueta entrando al baño de mujeres

-Pero… ¿Por qué HICSITE ESO? – Dice Nick en tono muy fuerte y enojado, pero Oded ya había entrado al baño - ¡PERFECTO AHORA ENTRO AL BAÑO!

Entonces Nick con su manga se limpia el beso (piquito) robado y desabrido que le robo Oded

-Wilde es gaaaaaay - Dice un Oficial Lobo molestándolo

-Cállate Chris – Dice Nick molesto

Entonces Nick se da cuenta que el resto de animales que andaba a esa hora por ahí lo quedaban mirando. Nick entra a los casilleros y se cambia de ropa para ir a ver a Judy

Una vez en su auto lo que menos quería era ver a Oded, ya le estaba empezando a caer mal. Oded es muy impulsiva y atrevida, ella cree que Nick es como el resto de los zorros.

-No sé si darle esa cita que me pide después del atrevimiento que hiso hoy – Dice Nick manejando hacia el hospital – Aunque se lo prometí, y yo nunca he rompido una promesa. Pero se merece que no le hable más

Nick llega al hospital…se estaciona y se dirige a la habitación que estaba judy. Eran las 5:30 de la tarde y cuando Nick llega la habitación de Judy no encuentra a Nadie, ni si quiera el cuadro que le regalo

-¿Pero qué? ¿Dónde está Judy? – Dice Nick acercándose a la camilla

Entonces Nick sale de la habitación y busca a una enfermera. Cuando la encuentra le pregunta sobre la paciente de la habitación y ella le dice que consulte en "Informaciones"

Entonces Nick va a "informaciones" y a la señorita le pregunta

-Disculpe… ¿Que paso con la paciente de la habitación 302? – Dice Nick a la secretaria que ahí estaba

-Un momento por favor – Dice la secretaria escribiendo en su computador – Aquí en sistema me dice que a las 3:00 se le hiso un chequeo y a las 5:00 fue dada de alta para que reposara en su domicilio

-Oh….gracias – Dice Nick alejándose de la secretaria – Rayos creo que tarde mucho, Tendré que ir a casa de Judy, voy a llamarla – Dice Sacando su teléfono

-¡Buuu! – Dice Alguien detrás de Nick asustándolo mucho y haciéndolo botar su teléfono

-Judy aún está aquí – Dice Nick sorprendido y abrazándola

-¿Cómo que judy? – Dice ella separándole del abrazo, recoge el teléfono de Nick y se lo pasa. Ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados enojada de mentira para asustar a Nick

-No te entiendo – Dice Nick confundido

-Bueno ¿No somos… "Pareja" ahora? – Dice Judy con una mirada y tono coqueta

-Oh claro verdad, déjame empezar de nuevo – Dice Nick siguiéndole el juego

Judy se ríe cubriendo sus labios como toda una señorita

-Cariño mío, te extrañe mucho ¿Estas bien? – Dice Nick haciendo una reverencia

-Jeje yo también te extrañe "cariño" – Dice Judy resaltando esto último jugando con Nick

-Te dejaron ir, eso es genial – Dice el saliendo del hospital caminando con judy

-Exacto, tengo que descansar. El lunes entro a trabajar de nuevo Nicky – Dice Judy abrazando a Nick evitando que sigan caminando – No sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora mismo

-Ni yo zanahorias – Dice Nick devolviéndole el abrazo a Judy, pero entonces ella lo empuja de Golpe

-¿Cómo que zanahorias? – Dije Judy jugando un poco molesta - ¿Así tratas a tu pareja?

\- No judy, lo siento…Hermosa me encanta que estés alegre, yo también lo estoy. Quiero que empecemos a trabajar nuevamente juntos – Dice Nick, le sorprende que judy se lo toma muy enserio

-Eso está mejor – Dice Judy dibujando nuevamente una sonrisa y volviendo a los brazos de Nick

Cuando se separan Nick toma las cosas de Judy para llevarlas el

Entonces mientras iban al auto de Nick estaban muy apegados, antes caminaban juntos pero no tan apegados. Prácticamente iban hombro con hombro, entonces Nick toma la iniciativa y le toma la mano a Judy

Ella al sentir el contacto de la mano de Nick presionando la de ella se pone nerviosa, ha judy jamás ninguna persona aparte de sus padres le había tomado la mano. Es certo que hace poco estaba con mucha confianza hacia Nick pero ella sinceramente no esperaba eso. Ella no hacia presión con su mano para tomar bien la de Nick. No le salían las palabras y no quería mirar a Nick porque se pondrá más nerviosa

Nick nota que judy se quedó prácticamente congelada mientras estaba caminando, entonces quiso jugar un poco con la reacción de Judy

-¿No estabas alegando que somos pareja ahora? *risa pequeña* - Dice Nick mientras que judy respira un poco con dificultad – Las parejas andan de la mano

Ha Judy esto la puso más nerviosa, pero en el fondo era lo que quería. Quería sentirse querida por Nick, entonces ella también hace presión con su mano para tomar bien la de Nick…quedando totalmente tomados de la mano ambos

-Pues…me, me gusta estar así – Dice Judy muy sonrojada

Entonces llegan al auto de Nick, el la acerca al asiento del copiloto y le abra la puerta. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta ves Nick antes de soltarle la mano a judy la lleva a su rostro y se la besa casi en cámara lenta

Judy Abre sus ojos como si fueran platos y levanta sus orejas de lo sorprendida. Con su otra mano se cubra la cara para que Nick no la vea sonrojada

Nick ve esto y sin soltarle la mano le sonríe

-Yo te dije que los zorros somos buenos amantes y cariños. Tu aceptaste el trato con todos los términos y condiciones – Dice Nick

Entonces Judy se desespera de lo nerviosa que estaba y grita de forma juguetona

-¡AAHHHH zorro loco…me haces sonrojar a propósito!– Dice Judy en tono alto golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Nick con ambas manos una y otra ves

Nick solo se ríe ante la reacción de su tierna conejita. Entonces Nick se aleja un poco para no recibir más golpes tiernos de Judy

-Jajaja, eres muy especial mi conejita – Dice Nick a Judy entre risas mientras ella aún está muy sonrojada

-Cállate y enciende el auto – Dice Judy sonrojada cerrando la puerta y esperando a Nick

Entonces Nick entra al vehículo, lo enciende y se va al departamento de judy. En el camino judy tenía sus orejas cubriendo su rostro para que Nick no la mirara

-Oye que tierna te ves así "mi amor" – Dice Nick mientras manejaba molestándola de forma amigable

-No…no me Digas cosas así que aún no me acostumbro – Dice Judy sonrojada debajo de sus orejas

-Bueno…."MI AMOR" – Dice Nick destacando esto último mientras aun conduce

 **:::Pensamientos de Judy:::**

 **Hay… este Nick me va a matar de un ataque cardiaco, mi corazón jamás había palpitado tan fuerte. Son tantas cosas nuevas que estoy sintiendo ahora, pero todo esto me encanta. Como me trata, como me mira, como el me hace sentir.**

 **Aun no estoy segura si Nick siente exactamente lo mismo que yo siento por él, pero esto de fingir que somos novios me está gustando…bastante :D**

 **Sé que no me dañara esta vez, confió en que ese zorro aprendió la lección y no me decepcionara. Ahora quiero más de él, mucho más. Adoro a mi zorrito bello**

 **:::Fin de Pensamientos de Judy:::**

Una vez que llegaron al departamento de Judy, Nick y ella entraron. Nick dejo las cosas de Judy en su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta para despedirse con el clásico beso en la mejilla

-Disculpa el desorden Nick, no he tenido tiempo para ordenar. Además me voy a cambiar a un departamento más grande – Dice Judy un poco avergonzada por el desorden

-Mi departamento es muy amplio, por si algún día quieres ir - Dice Nick muy seductoramente apoyado en la puerta de Judy

Ella se sonroja mucho pero quería poner de su parte para que la relación de ambos mejorara y que se volviera más serio este juego

-Bueno…si crees que es necesario – Dice Judy poniéndose tierna apropósito acariciándose su oreja derecha de forma muy seductora y tímida a la vez

Nick casi se muere de un paro cardiaco al ver tanta ternura junta, era algo de Judy que lo volvía loco y esta vez que se escuchó casi sexual él estaba a punto de sangrarle la nariz

-Uuuufff creo que moriré de diabetes contigo preciosa – Dice Nick jugando mientras se sostenía la nariz fingiendo que le sangraba

Judy nuevamente se cubre su rostro para reírse, ella sabía que a Nick le encantaban las señoritas. Estaba logrando un gran avance con Nick y eso le encantaba

-Nicky mañana quiero una cita, como es domingo quiero que me enseñes como son las citas que un zorro puede dar – Dice Judy con sus brazos en su espalda mostrándose como una señorita

-Cla…claro princesa – Dice Nick muy pero muy embobado ante Judy

-Entonces te espero maña aquí, a las 1 de la tarde – Dice Judy acercándose a Nick seductoramente, él se empezó a poner nervioso ahora

-Si…si si lo que quieras – Dice Nick torpemente, mientras que judy ya muy cerca de Nick empieza a abrocharle un botón a su camisa que tenía desabrochado

-Es que, me puedo perder si no me escoltas hasta tu auto – Dice Judy en tono suave y sexy terminando de abrochar la camisa de Nick

Nick estaba por desmallarse, pero entonces Judy le besa en su mejilla y lo empuja fuera de su departamento

-Te veo mañana "cariño" – Dice Judy asomada en su puerta con sus orejas caídas apropósito solo para parecer más tierna para Nick

Nick no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba tan embobado en Judy que ni se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de su departamento

-Si "dulzura" estaré aquí a las 4 – Dice Nick torpemente confundiéndose con la hora

-A las 1 de la tarde Tesoro *risas* - Dice Judy riéndose

-Si si...eso dije exactamente – Dice Nick tontamente, Judy se ríe un poco más

-Bueno. Estamos hablando, recuerda que debes llamarme más seguido. Hasta mañana Nick – Dice Judy cerrando la puerta de su habitación

-Hasta…mañana, conejita astuta…muy astuta – Dice esto muy bajamente

Entonces Nick muy atontado aun con lo que acaba de pasar, se dirige a su auto. Estaba muy contento, tenía muy claro quién es la persona de la que está enamorado

 **Bueno Gente, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo :D**

 **Se vienen más momentos románticos y emotivos así que no se lo pierdan. También momentos difíciles pero ya saben "Después de la tormenta sale el sol"**

 **Los quiero a todos, espero sus comentarios si así lo desean.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto**

 **Atte. Nicolas**


	10. Capitulos 10

**Hola a todos los zootopia lovers, lamento la espera pero aquí ya está un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo, Disfruten**

Nick estaba en la comisaria más específico en la habitación donde se repartían las labores del día y judy junto a él pero ella no lo miraba, amenos no como antes, tenía una mirada muy fría y un poco triste a pesar que todos los otros animales estaban alegre, estaban celebrando algo

Nick al verla así de cabizbaja se extraña y decide hablarle

-Judy ¿Qué ocurre? – Dice Nick acercándose a Judy

-Nick cállate que en cualquier momento entra bogo – Dice Ella secamente

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué le ocurre a mi conejita? – Dice Nick intentando animarla

-No me digas así. No me hieras más por favor – Dice Judy en tono muy triste

-Pero, no te entiendo – Dice Nick confundido

-Tú mismo dijiste que jamás te fijarías en mí. No te gustaban las conejas – Dice Judy casi llorando

-¿Yo? Pero si yo lo que siento por ti es… - Dice Nick antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera

-¡Nick mi amor! Te extrañe – Dice Oded entrando a la habitación

Entonces todos los animales en la habitación se pusieron a festejar aún más. Se pusieron a gritar silbar y aullar.

Oded se acerca a Nick lo toma el rostro con ambas manos y le da un beso con todo. Judy mira esto y se pone a llorar. Nick despega sus labios de los de Oded un poco extrañado, todos festejan su relación

-¡BRAVOOO! – Gritan todos los animales celebrando

-Pero…pero – Dice Nick muy pero muy confundido de lo que pasaba

Entonces Nick ve que judy estaba llorando, ella se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación

-NO, espera ¡ESPERA! ¡JUDY! – Grita Nick intentando seguir a Judy pero Oded se interpone frente a Nick - ¡JUUUUUDYYYYYYYYY!

Entonces Nick despierta muy agitado en la cama de su habitación

-¡JUDY! – Dice Nick despertando de golpe sentado en su cama

Nick mira hacia todas partes de su pieza, ese sueño se sintió muy real para él, tanto que aún no analizaba bien que estaba en su habitación

-¿Fue un sueño? – Dice Nick pensando, entonces recuerda a judy Llorando - ¡JUDY!

Nick mira a todos lados nuevamente y pone su mano en la frente

-Ese sueño fue una señal, no quiero perder a Judy. Debo apresurarme en declararme o la perderé, las mujeres no esperan para siempre a que un hombre tenga iniciativa – Dice Nick pensando en judy

Entonces recuerda que debía estar a las 1 en casa de Judy, ve la hora en su celular y era las 10

-Wow, aún tengo tiempo – Dice Nick relajándose en la cama. Entonces recibe un mensaje, era de Judy

"Te espero hoy para nuestra cita, guapo"

-Que coneja más tierna - Dice Nick dejando su teléfono a un lado y relajándose en la cama

Judy por su parte estaba preparando para salir con Nick, desde temprano de había dado una ducha y ahora estaba buscando algo que ponerse, no formal pero si algo lindo

Estaba un poco emocionada y ansiosa al igual que la última ves

-Espero que Nick no se quede dormido, Ese zorro perezoso – Dice Ella sacando de su armario un blue jean azul entonces llega un mensaje de Nick

"No me lo perdería por nada, no vayas muy guapa o no me poder contener :D "

Este mensaje hiso sonrojar a Judy

-AHHH ¿Cómo puede hacerme sonrojar a distancia ese torpe zorro? – Dice Judy haciendo un pequeño berrinche

*Más Tarde ese día*

Ya eran las 12:30 y Nick estaba listo al igual que Judy. Nick estaba Con una camisa color blanco y pantalones azules y Judy vestía una polera roja con tirantes junto a unos blue jeans azules.

Nick se dirigía a casa de Judy en vehículo y en su mente le preocupaba solo una cosa. No caer en la tentación de besar a judy

 **:::Pensamientos de Nick:::**

 **No puedo evitarlo, los labios de judy fueron algo tan mágico. Son tan suaves y tan deliciosos, pero debo controlarme. Judy es una coneja muy tímida con respecto a relaciones y debo ir con calma.**

 **No quiero que sienta que la acoso o nada por el estilo, pero tampoco quiero perderla. Es que necesito su presencia conmigo cada días más**

 **:::Fin de Pensamientos Nick:::**

Judy estaba acostada en su cama navegando en Facebook mientras esperaba a Nick, estaba lista y vestida hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta

-Zanahoriaaaas – Dice Nick en tono casi cantando – TU romeo llego

-Pues Julieta no está lista – Dice Judy Jugando mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta

-Bueno entonces, vengo mañana adiós – Dice Nick mientras se iba caminando bajando las escaleras

Entonces judy abre la puerta

-Ven zorro tonto – Dice Judy asomada la puerta, Nick se devuelve con una sonrisa en el rostro – Wow muy guapo

-Tú también nena y te dije que no lo fuera tanto hoy – Dice Nick con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Oh qué? - Dice Judy entra cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazo

-Te dije que no me contendría y NO LO HARE – Dice Nick abalanzándose sobre el cuello de Judy

Nick comenzó a morder el cuello de judy suavemente lo que le ocasionaba cosquillas

-¡Nick JA JA JA PARAAA! – Dice Judy riéndose intentando evitar las mordidas de Nick

Entre tanto jugueteo Nick y judy entraron a la habitación de ella, ambos seguían con las mordidas. Judy se logró liberar de Nick pero ahora ella salto sobre Nick y comenzó a morderle las orejas.

-Ah ¡AHHH! Oye muerdes fuerte – Dice Nick jugando con judy con ella prácticamente sobre su cabeza

Pero a Nick le estaba doliendo un poco por lo que tiro su cuerpo sobre la cama de Judy entonces Judy lo soltó, Y Nick aprovecho la oportunidad que Judy estaba en su cama y le quería morder nuevamente el cuello pero ella lo miro con ternura.

-¿Y mi abrazo? – Dice Judy con Nick casi encima de ella

Nick se sonrojo mucho, Judy también lo estaba, pero ambos querían estar cerca. Entonces Nick pasa su brazo por detrás del cuerpo de Judy y ella abre un poco las piernas para que él pueda acomodarse mejor

Nick estaba encima de Judy abrazándola, un momento tierno y sin perversión entre ambos. A Judy le gustaba sentir el calor de Nick y su olor, estaba muy nerviosa pero eso no la detendría a demostrar lo que sentía. Ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía

-Nick… - Dice Judy al oído de Nick ya que estaban mejilla con mejilla

Nick levanta su cabeza para mirarla frente a frente

-Todo este tiempo he…..he querido decirte que… Decirte que… - Decía Judy tartamudeando y poniéndose más nerviosa al ver los ojos de Nick.

-¿Si?... – Dice Nick molestándola a propósito

-AHHH no me mires a los ojos que me pones nerviosa – Dice Judy golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Judy. EL solo se ríe – Quería decirte…..que

Pero sus vecinos antílopes que venían llegando pasaron por ahí y los vieron dijeron:

-Coneja si haces cosas de adultos por lo menos cierra la Puerta Jajaja – Dice el antílope entrando a la habitación donde ellos vivían

Judy reacción de golpe y con ambas manos saca a Nick de encima de ella. Nick se sonroja y mira a otro lado, lo mismo hace judy

-Emm zanahorias ¿Y si mejor conversamos en nuestra cita? – Dice Nick levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa

-JEJE zorro listo, Me parce bien – Dice Judy también levantándose de la cama - ¿Y a donde me llevara mi guapo zorro?

-Me gusta cuando me dices eso – Le responde Nick acercándose a la Puerta

-Es que te estoy probando como eres de novio por una semana ¿Lo olvidas? – Dice Judy jugando. – Parece que me ganare esas Donas

-Claro que no…Te mostrare un mundo maravilloso junto a mi, no ganaras esas donas – Dice Nick recordando que si ha Judy no le gustaba como era Nick de Novio por una semana Nick le compraría donas por un mes entero

-Bien, hoy quiero comprobar eso – Dice Judy coquetamente

-Vamos hermosa, tengo el carruaje estacionado afuera – Dice Nick saliendo de la habitación con Judy

En otra parte alguien estaba fuera del departamento de Judy esperando que saliera Nick, estaba siguiendo y observando a Nick. Y entonces ve que sale del departamento con Judy de ¿LA MANO?

Era Oded, quien estaba con ropa que la cubría por completa incluyendo la cola, Estaba en una esquina observando todo.

-Con que por eso no salías conmigo Wilde. Estas con una coneja – Dice Oded con escondida detrás de un árbol mirando como entraban al auto de Nick

Oded rápidamente se sube al de ella y se prepara para partir detrás de ellos cuando salieran

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que Nick me ha rechazado por esa….cosa? Y pensar que deje la vida en las calles por él y él ni siquiera me toma en cuenta – Dice Oded recordando su vida antes de ser policía

Por otro lado Nick enciende su auto y se pone marcha

-"Cariño" no me dijiste a donde iríamos – Dice Judy Jugueteando un poco

-Bueno pensé que como hace mucha calor para estar en la calle hoy, Podríamos ir al "ice Place" - Dice Nick mientras conducía

-¿Patinaje en hielo? Ohh Nick que romántico siempre quise ir con alguien a patinar en hielo. Como en las películas – Dice Judy apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Nick mientras conducía

-Pues tu sueño se hará realidad hoy "ternura" - Dice Nick besando la cabeza de Judy lo que la hiso sonrojar – Pero… ¿Sabes patinar en hielo?

-Bueno…la verdad es que no mucho, si bien haya en las madrigueras mis hermanos patinaban en el lago congelado yo nunca le puse mucho empeño *risas* – Dice Judy entre risas

-No importa mucho, a caídas se aprende Jeje – Dice Nick a Judy entonces ella se deja de apoyar en el hombro de Nick – Y hoy nos caeremos un poco, yo tampoco soy muy bueno

-JA JA JA Genial por que no quiero sentirme como la única que no sabe – Dice Judy a Nick mirándose con ternura

Entonces estaba por llegar al "ice place". Oded aún seguía detrás de ellos a una distancia prudente para que no la descubriera. Quería comprobar si había algo entre ellos para darse por vencida con Nick o no

Nick se estaciona y baja del auto, y judy estaba haciendo lo mismo

-No no no ap ap AP – Dice Nick a Judy haciéndole con su mano una señal de alto

-¿Qué ocurre, pasa algo? – Dice Judy confundida justo antes de abrir la puerta del auto

-No nada…solo que YO como tu pareja debo abrirte la puerta – Dice Nick acercándose a la puerta de Judy abriéndola y dejando que baje Judy

-Vaya que caballero es usted – Dice Judy un poco sonrojada con una sonrisa

-Es lo mínimo que debe hacer un hombre – Dice Nick ofreciendo su brazo para que Judy lo tomara a lo que ella acepta

Entonces llega Oded al estacionamiento, se estaciona un poco lejos del auto de Nick para que no la descubrieran. Baja del auto y ve que Nick y Judy van entrando al Ice Place, esto la lleno de rabia por el interior

-Espero que no sea un Cita ¿Qué tiene esa coneja que le ve Nick? – Se dice a si misma Oded

Entonces Entra al ice Place a espiarlos, obviamente tuvo que comprar una entrada

Por otro lado estaban Nick y Judy que se estaban poniendo los zapatos para patinar en hielo, judy estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad y se estaba demorando

-Haber "mi amor" déjame ayudarte – Dice Nick ya listo agachándose a abrochar el zapado de hielo a Judy

-Lo siento esto es nuevo para mí *risa breve* - Dice Judy un poco avergonzada

-Para mí también así que no te apenes – Dice Nick terminando de ayudar a Judy con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio? Genial así me sentiré más cómoda – Dice Judy poniéndose el casco haciendo que sus oreja quedaran hacia atrás de su cabeza

Nick ve a Judy con casco y le llego un flechazo al corazón. Una coneja tan tierna y adorable como judy con casco y rodilleras era una escena muy "kawai"

-Nick ¿Te ocurre algo? – Dice Judy al ver a Nick un poco incomodo

-No nada…es solo que, Estas muy bonita – Dice Nick un poco más bajo por la vergüenza

Judy se sonroja pero no quiere arruinar el momento como otras veces y se acerca a Nick, se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la nariz

-Gracias Nicky – Dice Judy con una tierna sonrisa

-Hay zanahorias me va a matar de la ternura – Dice Nick Tapándose la cara, Judy solo se ríe como una dama

Entonces Nick y judy entraron a la pista de patinaje, al primer paso de Judy se estaba resbalando al igual que Nick.

-Wooo judy cariño mejor empecemos por el pasamanos *risa pequeña* - Dice Nick entre risas

-Cierto Nicky – Dijo Judy agarrándose del pasamanos

En eso Oded entro al ice place y se ganó en la sala de espera para observar a la Pareja. Nick después de agarrar el ritmo se decidió a aventurarse más, entonces suelta el pasamanos y comienza a patinar con un poco de dificultad pero lo logra controlar. Se gana en el centro de la pista junto a un montón de animales que también sabían patinar

-Ven aquí pelusa – Dice Nick a judy estirando sus brazos

-Emm no estoy segura – Dice Judy sin soltarse del pasamanos

-Vamos, confía en mi yo te atrapare cualquier cosa – Dice Nick con una mirada serena que le dio confianza a Judy

Ella traga un poco de saliva y suelta el pasamanos. Prácticamente caminando no patinando se dirige a Nick

-Bien….aquí voy – Decía Judy con sus patas temblorosas caminando hacia Nick

-Eso es….con cuidado y no mires al piso. Solo mírame a mí – Dice Nick aun con sus brazos estirados

Nick y Judy se estaban mirando con mucho cariño, tanto era así que judy se le olvido que estaba en una pista de hielo. Nick igual se acercaba de apoco a ella, Judy quería estar en los brazos de Nick pronto así que apresuro el paso y por eso mismo perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a resbalar

-Wow wow, te….tengo – Dijo Nick agarrando ambos manos de Judy antes de caerse de frente

Entonces con un poco de fuerza la levanta, ambos quedan frente a frente con las manos tomadas. Sentían un calor intenso en ambos a pesar del frio que hacía en el lugar. Nick con las manos de judy sosteniendo las suyas, era un momento muy tierno y romántico…ambos pechos se tocaban

Nick suelta una de las manos de Judy para tomar el rostro de ella, en ese mismo momento judy comienza a ponerse nerviosa, abre más los ojos y su respiración se comienza a agitar. Nick al ver esto con su pulgar comienza a hacerle cariño a la mejilla de judy

-Tranquila zanahorias…todo está bien – Dice Nick acercando su rosto al de Judy

Ella cierra sus ojos y enreda sus brazos al cuello de Nick, ambos estaban listos para el beso sin vergüenza ni rubor

Oded desde la zona de espera mira esta escena muerta de envidia. Se enoja tanto al ver a Judy entre los brazos de Nick que no lo pensó 2 veces.

Tomo un vaso de plástico no muy pesado y lo arroja a la pista de patinaje. Este cae en el hombro de Nick haciendo asustar a Judy también, Oded antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que ella lo tiro salió corriendo de la habitación a esconderse

-Pero que… - Dice Nick soltándose del abrazo de judy para recoger el baso

-¿Quién tiro eso? – Pregunta Judy mientras Nick analizaba el vaso

-No lo sé pero, parece que fue alguien que no nos quería ves juntos – Dice Nick mientras ves que el resto de animales estaba haciendo su vida sin prestarle atención a la pareja

-Sí, que extraño…nadie de aquí nos está mirando raro ni nada por el estilo – Dice Judy en poco desmotivada

"Quede con mi trompita estirada" – Pensaba Judy con un poco de vergüenza de ella misma

-Olvidemos eso, no quiero que nada arruine mi cita. ¿Vamos por chocolate caliente? – Dice Nick tomando la mano de Judy

Ella se sonroja pero acepta con mucho justo

-Si mi amor – Dice ella volviendo al juego de ser "Novios"

-Jeje está bien "mi cielo" vamos – Dice Nick siguiéndole el Juego a Judy

Entonces ambos se van de la mano donde la cajera para comprar chocolate caliente y algo para comer

 **Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado el cap de Hoy. Si odian a Oded no se puede perder el próximo capítulo que estará buenísimo. Lo subiere mañana a la misma hora que hoy**

 **Agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan, me motiva mucho a seguir**

 **Como le he dicho en ambos a algunos, terminando la historia y viendo el apoyo que tenga la hare un "comic" así que espero su apoyo en el comic también :3**

 **Próximo capitulo: ¿Oded o Judy?**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos luego**

 **Nicolas Out**


	11. Capitulos 11

**Hola a todos, nos acercamos al final de la serie. Espero que les esté gustando y continuemos sin más. Buena lectura zootopia lovers :3**

Nick y judy habían tenido una tarde maravillosa, después de comer algo fueron al cine y detrás de ellos Oded. Quien se quedó fuera del cine esperando que salieran.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y la pareja estaba saliendo del cine y de la mano, ver esta escena hacia arder de celos a Oded. Nick y Judy se dirigen al parque que estaba cerca del cine y se sientan en una banca, aunque ellos querían estar solo no podían. Había muchos animales que a esa hora caminaban en el parque, su mayoría eran parejas también

Judy estaba mirando a las parejas que pasan por ahí de la mano, Nick también lo hacía y en eso forma un silencio incómodo para ambos. Judy toma su oreja la pone sobre su pecho y comienza a acariciarla para disimular

Al momento comienza a correr una ventisca que hiso escalofriar a Judy, ella cruza sus brazos y los acaricia. Nick ve esto y se quita su abrigo para pasárselo a Judy, ella siente el calor del abrigo de Nick

-Aww que lindo Nicky – Dice Judy con una adorable sonrisa

Nick se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, esta vez judy quería sonrojar aún más a Nick así que se empujó con sus manos para estar más cerca de Nick. Ambos brazos se tocaron y Judy sin dudarlo apoyo si cabeza en el hombro de Nick.

-Oye tengo frio, Debes protegerme – Dice Judy en un tono tierno

Nick no iba a perder esta oportunidad así que levanta el hombro para abrazarla. (Quedando exactamente así: . )

Ambos quedan bien apegado compartiendo el calor, ya no había rubor en ninguno. Solo que judy tenía esa extraña sensación nueva de maripositas en el estómago.

Oded ya no podía ver esta situación ni un segundo más así que se levantó de su escondite. Sabía que no podía tirar nada de nuevo por que sería muy sospechoso esta vez. Camino hacia la pareja para que pareciera casualidad, cuando estaba frente a ellos se detiene

-¿Nick…Judy? – Dice Oded poniéndose frente a ellos – Que pequeño el mundo, miren donde nos encontramos

Nick y Judy se separan rápidamente y con rubor. Judy estaba tan nerviosa que le dio pena y rabia que siempre Oded los separara, Nick se enojó esta vez con Oded

-¿Qué ocurre Oded? – Dice Nick en tono molesto

-EM nada, solo vine a saludarlos. No pensé que se enojarían – Dice Oded sínicamente

-No estoy enojado, es solo que…..aff olvídalo – Dice Nick esperando que Oded ya se fuera

-Bueno…solo era saludar, ya me voy. Los veo mañana en el trabajo – Dice Oded saliendo del lugar

Oded se va caminan con una sonrisa malévola, y nuestra pareja se queda ahí perpleja sin saber qué hacer.

-Siento que me sigue a veces – Dice Nick a Judy aun enojado

-Pienso lo mismo, siempre está ahí detrás de ti – Dice Judy

-Bueno pero no me arruinara esta noche – Dice Nick volviendo a abrazar a Judy

-Qué bueno "cariño" porque aún tengo frio – Dice Judy pasando su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Nick

-Si yo viviera contigo no te dejaría salir sin abrigo – Dice Nick haciéndole cariño en el brazo de Judy

Judy esto la ruboriza y la hace volver sus mariposas al estomago

-Oye Nick, - Dice Judy casi tartamudeando

-Dime ¿Que ocurre cariño? – Dice Nick apegando a judy mas a el

-Bueno… ¿Te pasa a veces que… - Dice Judy pero se detiene. No sabía si preguntarle

-Que…. – Dice Nick con una sonrisa en su rostro

Entonces Judy traga saliva y se prepara para correr por si es muy vergonzosa la situación

-Que… ¿A veces sientes como "cosquillas" en el estómago cuando…estamos juntos? – Dice Judy mirando sus pies y muy ruborizada

Nick se queda callado, fue con un golpe en la nariz el comentario de Judy

-Bueno judy, sé a qué te refieres – Dice Nick seriamente, Ella seguía mirando el suelo aun roja – Se exactamente cómo te sientes. Pero hay muchas cosas que aclarar

Judy escuchaba las palabras de Nick muy pero muy preocupada, no quería ser rechazada en su primer enamoramiento.

-Yo siento esas "cosquillas" en mi estómago y en todo mi cuerpo cada vez que estamos juntos – Dice Nick dando un besito en la frente de Judy – Pero aun que quiero decirlo ahora no puedo. Por eso te pido que me dejes resolver algo que me está atormentando antes

Judy mira a Nick, lo mira a los ojos. Ambos se miraban tiernamente y se daba una sonrisa

-Te prometo que no tardare mi conejita, apenas se acabe retomaremos esta conversación – Dice Nick un poco triste pero fingiéndole un sonrisa a Judy lo que la tranquilizo. Ella asistió con la cabeza

Ambos se quedaron abrazados en el asiento mientras las parejas no dejaban de pasar por ahí, haciendo que ese lugar fuera como un sitio "solo para parejas". Ambos estaban contentos

 **:::Pensamientos de Nick:::**

 **Si quiero estar con Judy debo sacarme a Oded de encima, ahora estoy 100 % de que quiero estar con Judy y solo con judy. Pero si no le dejo las cosas claras a Oded no dejara de molestarnos, así que ahora Nick… firme y seguro frente a esa vulpina, si me gusta Judy será bien claro en decírselo.**

 **No por eso seré cruel con ella, ósea lo seré si se pone a insultar a Judy porque nadie pero NADIE tratara mal a judy mientras este yo presente. Solo espero que se lo tome a bien esa Oded, ahora que lo pienso como pudo atraerme alguna vez, supongo que debe ser por ese olor característico de las hembras de mi especie.**

 **Bueno a muchos machos nos vuelve loco ese olor, pero el de mi conejita es mucho mejor y no tiene comparación**

 **:::Fin de Pensamientos de Nick:::**

Nick y Judy seguían abrazados en el asiento. Cada segundo era único y especial para ambos, en especial para nuestra conejita Judy quien nunca había vivido algo por el estilo y estaba explorando lo bello de empezar a enamorarse. Sentir el calor de Nick era algo tan tierno para ella, y más que ahora Nick prácticamente le dijo indirectamente que la quería

 **:::Pensamientos de Judy:::**

 **Estoy taaaaan feliz ahora mismo, prácticamente me dijo que él también me quería AHHH quiero gritar de la emoción, pero ¿Qué es lo que atormenta a Nick para que no me lo pueda decir? De seguro debe ser importante y conociendo a Nick es por mi propio bien,**

 **Solo que se resuelva pronto para estar con mi zorrito juntos y espero que no sea nada grave ¿Le habrá pasado algo a su mama? ¿Tendrá problemas nuevamente con Finnick?**

 **Nick se ha vuelto lo que más está en mi mente y quiero siempre lo mejor para el**

 **:::Fin de Pensamientos de Judy:::**

Nick aun haciéndole cariño a judy ve que se estaba haciendo muy tarde, eran las 11 de la noche y el tiempo se les paso volando

-Zanahorias es un poco tarde, vamos a tu departamento tu sabes que el sector por dónde vives no es muy bueno – Dice Nick aun abrazado a Judy

Ella se levanta y se pone de pie frente a Nick

-Tienes razón Nicky, vamos – Dice Ella mientras que Nick también le levanta

-Te gusta decirme así *risa pequeña* - Dice Nick riéndose

-Exacto, así como tú a mi "zanahorias" – Dice Ella guiñando un ojo

-Coneja astuta – Dice Nick

Entonces ambos se van al auto de Nick, dentro de él, ambos se acomodan y se van al apartamento de Judy

Mientras que Nick conducía al apartamento de Judy ella tenía una inquietud y quería que Nick se la resolviera. No iba a esperar más así que le pregunta

-¿Oye Nick? – Le pregunta Judy mirando por la ventana

-¿Qué pasa princesa? – Dice El sin quitar la vista del frente

-¿Te gusta Oded? – Dice Ella sin tanto rodeo

Nick se sorprende al ver tal pregunta directa al asunto

-¿Qué te dio por preguntar eso *risas*? – Dice Nick riéndose para disimular su inquietud

-No se responde a una pregunta con otra, menos a una dama – Dice Judy mirando a Nick enojada

-Bueno tienes razón…Pues NO – Dice Nick entre pausa

-Tardaste en responder – Dice Judy queriendo atrapar a Nick

-Y ahora me respondes tú a mi pregunta – Dice Nick astutamente

-No me dio nada, solo quería saber por qué antes te ponías bobo cerca de ella pero ahora se te nota que no te agrada mucho – Dice Judy más astuta aun

Nick se calla por unos momentos y con cara de idiota mira a Judy sin saber que responderle

-Bueno creo que es porque Oded siempre me arruina los momentos…al lado tuyo – Dice Nick avergonzado refiriéndose a los momentos de casi besos con Judy

Judy le entra la vergüenza por que recuerda que eran momentos precisos de casi besos

-Ha entiendo…. – Dice Ella muy roja volviendo a mirar por la ventana evitando entrar en detalle

Entonces llegan al apartamento de Judy, ella se baja junto a Nick y se despiden con un besito en la mejilla como de costumbre

-Nos veremos mañana en el trabajo Nicky – Dice Judy despegándose de la mejilla de Nick

-Hasta mañana zanahorias – Dice Nick entrando a su auto

A la Mañana Siguiente:

Bogo estaba repartiendo las labores del día y llego el turno de el trio: Oded, Nick y Judy

-Los oficiales Oded, Nick y Judy tienen una tarea especial el día de Hoy – Dice Bogo entregándole un reporte a Judy

-Por fin algo de acción - Dice Nick poniéndose a leer junto a judy

-Hemos recibido diversas llamadas de una pandilla cerca del distrito forestal – Dice Bogo

Oded abre de golpe sus ojos reconocía quienes podían ser

-Entendido – Dicen Judy y Nick

-Deben tener sumo cuidado y cautela oficiales, por eso los mando. SI ven algo inusual llamen a refuerzos, no se involucren solos – Dice Bogo advirtiéndolo

-SI señor – Dice Nick

-No… les hablo enserio. Se sabe que las pantallas que se ocultan en el distrito forestal no temen en golpear a la policía, por eso no duden en llamar por refuerzo cualquier cosa – Dice Bogo un poco preocupado – Prácticamente solo hagan presencia y llamen cualquier cosa

-¿Incluso si quiero un sándwich? – Dice Nick bromeando

Judy y los animales que escuchaban se reían

-Ja ja Muy gracioso Wilde, una más y mañana te toca parquímetros – Dice Bogo

Entonces los animales se ríen más Fuerte

-JAJAJAJAA por bocón Wilde – Dice Chris el lobo blanco

-Enserio Nick cálmate – Dice Judy aun con una sonrisa.

Luego Oded sale inesperadamente de la sala a hacer una llamada. Esto llamo la atención de bogo pero no la suficiente para pedirle a Wilde y Hops que la siguieran

Entonces todos los animales salen a hacer patrullas a los lugares que bogo les asigno

Para sorpresa para el trio ese día en el supuesto patrullaje peligroso a los alrededores del distrito forestal fue sumamente tranquillo, solo la gente que normalmente transitaba a esa hora del día

Entonces Nick aprovecha la tranquilidad que había en el automóvil policial y le pregunta algo a Oded

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy Oded? – Dice Nick rompiendo el silencio

-No claro que no, ¿Por qué? – Dice ella emocionada

-Quería que saliéramos juntos hoy, tengo que decirte algo – Dice Nick pero judy levanto de golpe sus orejas, le entraron los celos

-Claro, por supuesto Nick – Dice Oded entusiasmada

Judy por su parte mientras escuchaba se le bajaron sus orejas de la pena

"¿En que está pensando Nick?" – Pensaba Judy

Más tarde ese mismo día:

Ya habían terminado su jornada laboral y Nick estaba llenando el reporte junto a judy quien no le quería hablar a Nick

-Zanahorias no te enojes por favor – Decía Nick a Judy mientras ella escribía el reporte

-¿Cuando tienes pareja le pides citas a otras mujeres también Nick? – Dice Judy muy molesta

-Entiendo que te moleste pero es para…Ven aquí – Dice Nick acercando a Judy para hablarle al oído – ES para librarme de Oded

-¿Librarte? – Dice Judy confundida

-SHHh baja la voz que los zorros también tenemos buena audición – Dice Nick

-Ya…haber explícate – Dice Judy mirando a Nick frente a frente y dejando de escribir

-Lleva casi 2 semanas pidiéndome un día para salir – Dice Nick

-Ya y ¿Se te hace taaaaan difícil decir que no? – Dice Judy un poco más molesta

-No es tan fácil judy, para ella fui su inspiración para unirse a la policía. Solo le diré hoy que no me interesa de forma sutil y que me gusta otra persona – Dice Nick calmadamente

Judy se sorprende

-Ahh, ¿Y quién es? – Pregunta ella esperanzada

-Te prometo que te lo diré en su momento Judy, por eso debo rechazar a Oded Hoy – Dice Nick

Judy se preocupa un poco, ¿Sera ella? ¿O será otra hembra?

-Bueno Nick, Perdóname por ignorarte entonces – Dice Judy comprendiendo un poco más y dándose cuenta que Nick le ofreció salir no por que quiera tener algo con Oded, sino todo lo contrario

Entonces le entregaron el reporte a Bogo y Judy junto a Nick se fueron a su auto.

Llegaron al apartamento de Judy…se bajan y se estaban por despedir pero Nick ven una car de preocupación en el rostro de Judy. Entonces la abraza apegándola a su pecho

-Tranquila Judy, te llamare para decirte como fue todo. Además es aquí en la discoteca no más, vendré a verte si eso quieres– Dice Nick

-Gracias Nick – Dice Judy aun en el pecho de Nick

-Nos vemos mañana entonces, recuerda que aún tenemos el trato de las donas – Dice Nick entrando a su auto

-SI…y esto que harás hoy te cuenta como un punto menos – Dice Judy molesta

-Jejej está bien zanahorias te prometo que te lo compensare – Dice Nick saliendo del lugar en el auto – Hasta mañana

Judy aún estaba preocupada de lo que podría pasar, estarían ellos dos solos

-Huy si será resbalosa esa Oded, y lo peor que no podre estar ahí para cuidar a mi zorrito – Dice Judy haciendo rabietas en la calle

Judy estaba muy molesta con lo que estaba pasando, entendía que Nick solo quería decirle que no la quería. Pero uno nunca sabe

-Ni crea que me quedare aquí sin poder hacer nada – Decir Judy corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y Nick no la reconociera – Iré a ver que hará realmente Nick

Judy se cambia de Ropa y puso rumbo a la discoteca a "espiar" lo que harían Nick y Oded

En la discoteca:

Nick estaba entrando a la discoteca después de pagar la entrada eran las 12:30am, se apoya en el sector donde estaban los licores esperando que apareciera Oded quien no tardó en hacer su entrada

-¡Nick! Si viniste - Dice Oded saltando hacia Nick abrazándolo, el solo correspondió con un abrazo más pequeño

-Obvio que debía venir, debía hablarte de algo – Dice Nick con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Ya tomaste algo? – Dice Oded señalando una copa

-No…no más alcohol en la vida de este zorro – Dice Nick un poco avergonzado

-JAJAJA si me acuerdo Nick, jamás pensé verte así – Dice Oded riéndose

-Exactamente por eso, Jamás volveré a tomar – Dice Nick seriamente

-Me parece perfecto – Dice Oded de forma coqueta acercándose al pecho de Nick

En eso llega judy al lugar, empieza a buscar a Nick con la vista, había muchos animales a esa hora. Camina un poco hasta que lo ve cerca de los tragos y con Oded muy cariñosa con él, entonces Judy se agacha y esconde detrás de un muro muy cerca de ellos.

Estaba a una distancia lo suficiente cerca como para escucharlos y como estaba detrás de un muro no la podían ver. Luego empieza a sonar un canción de estilo reggaetón cosas que judy odiaba, ella asoma un poco la cabeza para verlos

-Oh no puede ser, ya no me gusto este lugar – Decía Judy al escuchar que efectivamente era reggaetón

-Nick baila una conmigo ¡VEN! - Decía Oded tirando a empujen a Nick a la pista de baile

-NO espera… - Decía Nick mientras Oded lo logro poner en la pista de baile mientras ella le empezaba a bailar a Nick

Le bailaba de forma muy sexual y esto a Nick le incomodaba mucho. Pero no quería dejarla en vergüenza

-Sera resbalosa – Decía Judy al ver como Oded le movía el culo frente a Nick

El por su parte ya se estaba hartando, entonces Oded dándole la espalda a Nick le toma sus manos y hace que toque sus pechos. Eso fue lo que ya desespero a Nick

Judy miraba esto golpeando la pared de la rabia y estaba a punto de ir a sepáralos pero Nick actuó antes,

-Oded… - Dice Nick tomando la mano de Oded y saliendo de la pista de baile con ella prácticamente siendo tirada

-Wow wow Nick calma – Dice Oded mientras Nick la apoya no muy brusco contra la pared

-¿Ves? Es por estas cosas que no salía contigo – Dice Nick conversando con Oded en la misma pared que judy, solo que ella estaba al otro lado pero podía escucharlo todo

-¿De qué hablas? No me digas que no te gusto, podríamos seguir ese juego en mi apartamento – Decía Oded en tono sexy y coqueto

-NO…y no me gusto – Dice Nick secamente, entonces judy abre más sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de Nick

-Claro, como ahora te gustan las conejas – Dice Oded en todo aburrido mirando hacia otro lado

-No metas a Judy en esto, ¿Y que si me gustan las conejas? – Dice Nick empezando a pelear con Oded

-Hay vamos Nick no seas enfermo, las vulpinas somos mejores en TODO sentido – Dice Oded empezando a enojarse

-Hops le gana a Cualquier vulpina – Dice Nick También comenzando a enojarse

Judy escucha muy atenta, su corazón comienza a latir muy rápido

-¿Ves que te gusta esa coneja? – Dice Oded con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa falsa

-¡SI SI ¿Y QUE?! ¿ME gusta Judy Hops y que tiene? – Dice empezando a levantar la voz llamando la atención de algunos animales

-Hay por dios – Dice Judy cubriéndose la boca incrédula de lo que acababa de oír

-¿Cómo te puede gustar una tonta y pequeña coneja Nick? - Dice Oded también levantando la voz

Entonces Nick perdió lo caballero con Oded al ver que comenzó a insultar a Judy

-Por qué me quiere como soy, No me pide nada, NO ME EXIGE NADA, Siempre está ahí para mí, Es leal, Confía en mí y jamás ha sido inapropiada como TU – Dice Nick casi gritando

-Eres un raro, y yo que tenía sentimientos por ti – Dice Oded poniéndose Triste

-Pues que rara tu forma de expresarlos, no soy como el resto. No me acuesto con alguien para decirle que me gusta – Dice Nick de golpe, Oded solo calla

Oded estaba impactada con lo que le acababan de decir, todo el mundo en la disco la miraban. Entonces una lágrima de ella caía por su mejilla, pero se lo merecía

-Si ahora me disculpas iré a buscar a mi coneja a decirle que la quiero – Dice Nick dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida

Judy estaba sentada en el suelo con la respiración agitada y sus manos cubriéndose su boca

-Hay por dios, HAY POR DIOS si le gusto – Decía judy llena de emociones - ¡SI LE GUSTO SIIIII!

Judy se levanta y pega un salto de la emoción, era un amor correspondido lo que la llenaba de felicidad, pero recuerda algo importante

-Hay no – Dice Judy dejando de saltar – Ahora Nick va para mi departamento

Judy estaba a punto de salir de su escondite pero ve a Oded dirigiéndose al baño con la mano en su rostro. Espero que entrara al baño y Salió corriendo a buscar a Nick

A penas salió de la discoteca se puso a correr hacia el estacionamiento y encontrar el auto de Nick. Dio vuelta por la pared y lo choca contra alguien cayendo de esa forma al suelo

-Auuuuuuch - Se quejaba judy, entonces mira hacia riba y era Nick

-¿A dónde va mi princesa con tanta prisa? – Dice Nick tomando la mano de Judy y levantándola

-¡Nick! Es que yo…tu….debías ir a….cuando estabas adentro yo – Tartamudeaba Judy intentando excusarse

-¿Crees que no siento tu olor zanahorias? Lo reconocería a 100 metros de distancia – Dice Nick con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

-¿Qué? – Dice Judy incrédula y se da cuenta que Nick si sabía que ella estaba ahí – HAY nooo que vergüenza – Dice Judy cubriéndose con sus orejas

-JEJEJE Judy cariño, tenías que esperar en casa – Dice Nick besando la cabeza de Judy

-No quería…lo siento – Decía Judy aun con sus orejas cubriendo su rostro ya que estaba roja

Nick se inclina un poco para esta a la altura de Judy, y tomas sus manos entonces ella descubre su rostro

-Hay algo que debo decirte y no quiero esperar a que se termine nuestra semana de trato – Dice Nick

-Hay dios – Dice Judy poniéndose su corazón a latir a mil

-Judy eres lo mejor que ha llegado aquí a zootopia, lo mejor de mi vida. Eres la única gran inspiración que tengo para vivir, sin contar que eres extremadamente Bonita – Dice Nick mirando Directamente a los ojos de Judy

Él toma el rostro de Judy con ambas manos, ella apoya sus manos en las de Nick

-Judy Hops, yo te quiero mucho. Demasiado y no quiero seguir al lado tuyo sin poder besarte – Dice Nick entonces judy abre aún más sus ojos

-Ni…Nick – Alcanza a decir Judy

-¿Serias mi novia oficialmente? - Dice Nick con una sonrisa serena

Judy solo cierra sus ojos sin saber qué hacer, entonces Nick no espera más y la besa. Ella jamás había dado un beso por lo que fue un poco torpe pero tierna, solo usando sus labios. Nick también fue compresivo con eso y le daba besos con sus labios. Judy se sentía en el cielo con cada movimiento, aun que estaba que se desmayaba

Ambos separan sus labios pero sin despegarse de distancia y se miran a los ojos

-SI ¡SIIIIII! – Grita Judy saltando sobre Nick haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio - ¡SI QUIERO, QUE SI QUIERO!

Judy estaba sobre Nick dándole piquitos por todo su rostro

-MUA MUA MUA MUA MUA – Decía Judy besando cada parte del rostro de Nick

-Jajaja cariño recuerda que cobro por cada besito – Decía Nick entre risas Jugando y ella lo besa mas

Por otro lado estaba Oded quien estaba mirando a una gran distancia como judy estaba sobre Nick, se le cae una lágrima pero un odio le crece por dentro. Entonces saca su teléfono y llama

-HALO…AXEL, SI SOY YO….Lo se lo se…..si eso quiero hacer, pero antes… - Dice Oded mirando como judy aún seguía besando a Nick y ese lo disfrutaba – Necesito desaparecer a alguien….una coneja

 **Bueno gente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, disculpe que fuera tan largo el capítulo espero no haberlos incomodado pero tenía muchas cosas que contar.**

 **Les agradezco por el apoyo tanto lectores como a los que comentan**

 **Como dije antes nos acercamos al final así que no se lo pierdan**

 **Me despido satisfecho, hasta la próxima**

 **Nicolas OUT**


	12. Capitulos 12

**Hola gente, un gusto escribirles nuevamente. De una me disculpo por la demora pero como les dije a algunos que me preguntaron, me estoy cambiando de casa y entre el trabajo no sobra mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste este cap y Buena lectura**

Eran las 5:30 en zootopia y judy como de costumbre ya estaba lista para irse a trabajar, vestida, maquillada y perfumada para alguien especial. Judy de la emoción mientras esperaba a Nick pone su canción favorita "Try everything" y la comienza a cantar muy Fuerte

-"TRY EVERYTHING…OHH TRY EVERYTHING" – Cantaba judy fuertemente caminando de esquina a esquina de su habitación

Por otro lado estaban sus vecinos que estaban siendo despertados por la bulla de Judy

-AFFF ¿Qué hace esa coneja? – Dice uno de sus vecinos antílopes

-¡Oye Coneja intentamos Dormir! – Dice El otro golpeando la pared

Judy se percata de esto y le baja el volumen a su Radio

-Ups…!Enserio lo siento! Fue la emoción – Dice Judy con una sonrisa traviesa

-VAH no importa…..y ¿Por qué estas emocionada? – Dice El antílope

-¿Qué te importa lo que le pase a la policía? – Dice el otro

-¡Ha no te metas! – Le responde el antílope de regreso

-¡Chicos tranquilos! – Grita judy a su pared – Es que hoy me viene a buscar mi nuevo no-vi-o – Dice Judy muy orgullosamente

-¿Novio? – Dicen ambos vecinos asombrados y despertando completamente

-Siiiiiiii – Dice Judy en tono musical y saltando de alegría – Uno muy guapo

-¿Es ese zorro que te viene a dejar siempre? – Dice el antílope

-Guau….me sorprende que estas paredes sean tan delgadas para escuchar todo Jeje – Dice Judy risueña

-¿Qué? – Responde el antílope

-Que si…..es el mismo zorro y lo adoro mucho - Dice Judy poniendo sus manos en su corazón

-¡Vaya coneja! No te creí tan valiente – Dice el Antílope

-¿Por qué? – Dice Judy confundida

-No muchos aceptan cuando le gusta alguien de otra especie – Dice El antílope - ¿Ves? Yo también puedo ser pareja de esa oveja que te dije – Dice el antílope a su compañero

-Ya te dije que hagas lo que quieras – Dice su compañero mientras judy daba pequeña risas

Mientras que ambos compañeros discutían fuera del departamento se escucha una bocina, la del auto de Nick. Judy corre a su ventana a verificarlo muy emocionada, y ve que Nick alza su mano llamándola

-¡Hay, ya está aquiiiii! – Dice Judy emocionada – Bien, mientras ustedes pelean yo me voy a trabajar….hasta la noche vecinos

Judy sale de su habitación bajando por las escaleras toda velocidad, estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a Nick.

Apenas sale del edificio ve a Nick apoyado en su auto con brazos cruzados

-¡Nickyyyyyy! – Grita Judy corriendo hacia los brazos de Nick

-Zanahorias mi pequeña – Dice Nick con una sonrisa y correspondiéndole el abrazo

Judy da un salto quedando abrazada al cuello de Nick y comienza a darle besito por todo el rostro, el los recibía con gusto entre risas

-Mua mua Mua mua muuuuuuuaa – Besaba Judy a Nick

-Oye ¿Y en mis labios? – Dice Nick con sus ojos entrecerrados señalando sus labios

-Para haya iba – Dice judy con una mirada maliciosa

Entonces Judy nuevamente intenta darle un beso a Nick de forma un poco torpe pero tierna, aún no sabe cómo dar un beso completamente pero sentir la lengua de Nick la hacía sentir querida

Nick intenta no usar mucho su lengua para no asustar ni molestar a judy, aunque fue un beso un poco inexperto fue bastante tierno y romántico.

Ambos separan sus labios y sin romper el abrazo se quedan mirando frente a Frente

-¿Cómo está mi conejita el día de hoy? – Dice Nick coquetamente dándole un besito en la nariz

-¡Oye! *risas* esos besitos así me encanta mi amor – Dice judy mirando con cariño a Nick

-Qué bueno saberlo – Dice Nick alzando mano y acariciando la mejilla de Judy

Ambos se apegan nuevamente en el abrazo y Judy apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Nick, estuvieron así unos segundos

-Mi "amor"….Haaaayy que vergüenza – Dice Judy tapándose con sus orejas el rostro

-Cariño no te apenes *risas* ¿Qué ocurre? – Dice Nick mirando a Judy con ternura

-Es que, yo jamás le he dicho así a nadie y….me da un poquito de vergüenza – Dice Judy aun tapándose la cara con las orejas

Nick estaba anonadado con tanta ternura junta en un ser

-Judy cariño no se apene – Dice Nick tomándole las manos para descubrirle su rostro – Haber… ¿Dónde está mi Judy?

-Jeje aquí aquí – Dice Ella moviendo sus orejas descubriendo su rostro. Entonces estira sus labios para darle un besito a Nick

-No te apenes Judy, lo que vivo contigo también es nuevo para mí – Dice Nick sin darle el beso a Judy

Judy le da un pequeño empujón

-¡OYEEE! Me dejaste mi trompita estirada – Dice Judy juguetonamente son una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ups lo siento cielo, venga aquí – Dice Nick tomándola de la cintura y dándole un piquito en los labios finos de Judy

-Aww podría estar así todo el día, creo que los zorros tienen los labios más deliciosos del mundo – Dice Judy coquetamente volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Nick

Luego de estar un rato apegaditos Nick separa suavemente a Judy

-Cariño debemos ir al trabajo ahora o nos agarrara el tráfico – Dice Nick abriéndole la puerta a Judy

-Bueno pero después del trabajo no te salvaras de MI – Dice Judy en tono travieso entrando al auto de Nick

-Si quieres una vez que salgamos del trabajo te puedo escoltar hasta tu cama para que no te pierdas – Dice Nick con una mirada seductora

Judy queda un poco sorprendida, y le da un poco de vergüenza

-Ni…Nick ¿No es muy rápido para eso? – Dice ella con un poco de vergüenza

-¿De qué hablas? Hay zanahorias no seas pervertida obvio que no me refería a eso JAJAJA – Dice Nick entre risas mientras enciende su vehículo

-Haaa, lo siento Nick esto es nuevo para mí – Decía Judy un poco apenada y aun con vergüenza

-Tranquila mi amor. Vamos al trabajo que se nos hace tarde – Dice Nick poniendo en marcha el vehículo

Judy Recuerda que en el trabajo posiblemente este Oded, y le preocupa

-Nick… ¿Crees que Oded ira a trabajar hoy? – Dice judy a Nick, este arruga su frente

-La verdad es que no lo sé y no me gustaría que fuera. Aun que si va ¿Qué más puedo hacer yo? Ya no soy de ser grosero con nadie ahora – Dice Nick recordando a Judy

-JA conmigo si lo fuiste la primera vez que nos conocimos – Dice Ella riendo un poco

-Es que en ese entonces yo era diferente, y gracias al cielo llegaste a mi vida a cambiarla para bien – Dice Nick estirándose para darle un beso en la frente a Judy a lo que ella se sonroja

-Bueno gracias "cariño" – Dice judy acentuando esto ultimo

-Aun te sale un poco forzado el apodo tierno *risas* - Dice Nick sonriendo mientras conduce

-Es que me da cosita Nicky, aun no me acostumbro a esto – Dice Judy mirando a todos lados un poco roja

-Se supone que tiene que ser cómodo para ti mi amor, Dime "Nicky" a mí me gusta y a ti también – Dice Nick mirando a Judy con cariño

-Bueno…."Nicky" – Dice judy acercándose a Nick dándole un beso en la mejilla acentuando lo último que dijo

Una vez que llegaron a la comisaria y registrarse fueron a la habitación donde repartían las labores del día. Se sentaron en los puestos de siempre

Judy miraba a todos lados buscando a Oded

-Nick…no veo a Oded en ningún lado – Dice Judy llamando la atención de Nick

-Cariño tranquila… ¿A que le tienes miedo? – Dice Nick un poco preocupado por Judy

-Bueno es que se ve que Oded no es de una personalidad muy estable y es muy inconformista…no se, pensé que nos podría hacerlo – Dice Judy seriamente

-No creo que sea capaz….es una oficial de policía y nosotros hacemos un juramento al hacer el entrenamiento, además si hace algo toda la policía se le vendría encima. No creo que sea tan boba – Dice Nick astutamente calmando a judy

En eso bogo entra a la habitación típicamente callando a todos

-Ya ¡YAAA! ¡SILENCIO! - Dice Bogo golpeando la mesa

-Parece enojado – Dice Judy a Nick en tono bajito

-Tengo 2 temas que tratar con Todos ustedes – Dice Bogo mostrando dos hojas de reportes – PRIMERO, ayer en el distrito forestal nuevamente esa pandilla hiso de lo suyo. Asaltaron y golpearon a una pareja de ancianos

-Parece ya que es tema serio esa pandilla, hay que averiguar su escondite – Dice Nick a bogo

-Exactamente Wilde, y por eso mismo… Segundo: La Mayoría de los patrullajes serán concentrados en ese distrito. Así que el trio de Wilde, Oded y Hops tendrá más compañeros en otros vehículos ayudando con el patrullaje

-Genial….así cubriremos más terreno – Dice Judy

Bojo mira para todos lados y no ve a Oded

-¿Wilde donde esta Oded? – Dice Bogo en tono elevado

-No lo sé Jefe…no soy nada de ella ¿Por qué me pregunta a mí? – Dice Nick en tono molesto

-Ya ya no te enojes – Dice Bogo combinado el tema

Entonces Oded entra a la habitación, cabizbaja y con los ojos rojos

-Muy tarde Oded, la próxima te dejare parquímetros nuevamente – Dice Bogo a Oded, ella solo lo mira de reojo – Siéntate rápido….harás la misma ronda con Judy y Nick

-GEniaaaaal – Dice Oded en tono burlesco

-Ya….todos sabes que hacer. ¡Salgan rápido no pierdan más tiempo! – Dice Bogo en tono muy elevado

Todos salieron a los vehículos, Nick, Oded y Judy entraron al que les correspondía. Como siempre judy manejando y Nick de su copiloto con Oded atrás

Salieron 4 patrullas juntos hacia el distrito forestal que al llegar hay se dividieron para abarcar más terreno.

En el auto de nuestro trio se generó un silencio muy incómodo. Tanto que hasta la respiración de cualquiera se sentía muy fuerte. Hasta que lo interrumpió Oded

-Nick ¿Puedes parar en ese departamento? Voy prestarle dinero a un amigo que me pidió y vive aquí – Dice Oded Señalando un callejón al lado de un departamento

-Si claro, ¿Enserio vive aquí? – Dice Nick estacionándose y extrañado viendo que es un barrio de mucho departamento de gente clase media baja

-Si…esta sin trabajo y me pidió dinero mientras busca – Dice Oded bajándose del auto rumbo al departamento

Oded va caminando pero entes de entrar al departamento fija su mirada en el callejón y corre a toda velocidad por aquel callejón que estaba al lado del departamento

-¿Qué le paso? – Dice Judy al ver que Oded salió corriendo

-No lo sé – Dice Nick asombrando y confundido

-Mm ¿Deberíamos ir a ver? – Dice Judy mirando a Nick con un rostro de preocupación

-Iré yo – Dice Nick quitándose el cinturón de seguridad

Entonces Llega Oded corriendo al vehículo y muy agitada

-¡NICK, JUDY VENGAN! ¡Mi AMIGO ESTA HERIDO! – Grita Oded desde fuera del vehículo con un rostro de suma preocupación

Judy y Nick se preocupan y de inmediato salen del vehículo y van corriendo rumbo al callejón junto a Oded.

Lo primero que ven es un zorro sentado en el suelo apoyando en la pared, los tres se acercan a él. Estaba inconsciente

-¿Axel estas bien? – Dice Oded arrodillándose y moviéndolo para que reaccionara. Nick y Judy estaba al lado de Oded

El zorro abre los ojos, tenía su mano derecha presionando su costilla al parecer lo habían golpeado

-¿Oded? – Dice El zorro despertando un poco confundido - ¡RAPIDO AYUDENME A LEVANTARME ANTES QUE ELLOS VENGAN DENUEVO!

-Nick eres más fuerte ayúdeme a ponerlo de Pie – Dice Oded dirigiéndose a Nick

-Está bien – Dice Nick poniéndose frente al Axel quien aún estaba en el suelo, iba a tomarlo del hombro

Oded se gana discretamente detrás de Judy

-Y ¿Quiénes vieneEEEEEEENNNN AHHHH – Dice Nick gritando de dolor

-¡NIIICKK! – Grita Judy apunto de desenfundar su arma Tranquilizante

Axel habia sacado su mano de su costilla y le dio una Poderosa descarga eléctrica a Nick. En lo que Nick estaba siendo electrocutado sin piedad, Oded agarra por detrás a Judy de los hombros, haciéndole una llave (Algo así . )

-¿Pero que? ¡ODED SUELTAME, AYUDA A NICK! – Grita Judy incrédula forcejeando con Oded

Nick aún estaba siendo electrocutado con un arma de corriente completamente diferente, se notaba que era artesanal pero poderosa. Judy mientras forcejeaba con Oded se le rompía el corazón con los gritos desgarradores de Nick,

Después de aproximadamente 34 segundo el arma se le acaba la batería y Nick cae inconsciente al suelo con sus ojos abiertos y la mirada vacía

-Bien hecho Axel – Dice Oded en todo coqueto mientras que Axel se ponía de Pie

En eso otros 2 zorros salen de su escondite y se acercaron lentamente a Judy quien aún seguía sometida por Oded

-Pues tú no lo hiciste nada mal – Dice En tono Seductor acercándose a Judy Quien no dejaba de forcejear

-¡NICK! ¿ESTA BIEN NICK? ¡NIIICK! – Gritaba judy de impotencia aun sometida en la llave que le hiso Oded en los hombros

-¡JUDY YA BASTA!...te cansas en vano – Dice Oded enojada

-Siempre lo supuse de ti….!SUELTAME AHORA MALDIT…. – Alcanza a Decir Judy antes de recibir y fuerte Puño de Axel en la boca del estómago de Judy

Judy suelta sus pies cayéndose al suelo y Oded la libera de la llave que le hiso. Judy estaba en el suelo en posición fetal sin poder respirar.

Oded camina para quedar frente a Judy quien estaba haciendo lo imposible para poder respirar, a Judy le había caído una lágrima de la desesperación por no poder respirar

-Lo Siento Judy, pero eres la razón por la cual Nick, mi ídolo e inspiración esta como un tonto – Dice Oded Dando una fuerte patada en el rostro de Judy – Y debes desaparecer

Judy al ser más pequeña que Oded es empujada no muy lejos por la patada que le propino en el rostro. Aún seguía con dificultades para respirar

-Dale tu ahora – Le dice Oded a uno de los zorros que también estaba ahí

Entonces Le da una patada en la espalda y el otro zorro se la da en las piernas

-No le peguen mucho – Dice Axel deteniendo a sus compañeros – Quiero divertirme Hoy y tu sabes que me gustan la de estatura pequeña…no la quiero tan estropeada antes de usarla

-AFF tú y tus gustos raros…al igual que Nick – Dice Oded viendo a Judy que le sangraba mucho la nariz – Esta bien subámosla a la camioneta, llevémosla a la casa y luego te diviertes con ella

Judy estaba recién logrando respirar pero empezó a toser sangre, y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tenía tanto que decir

-Mal…Maldita – Dice Judy con mucha dificultad estando aun en el suelo boca abajo aun sangrándole la nariz

Oded la mira y saca su pistola tranquilizante y se la inyecta en el brazo a Judy. Ella no sintió la inyección por el dolor que tenía en otras partes del cuerpo

-Aun te queda por sufrir antes de pasar al otro lado Judy, No te morirás tan sencillo – Dice Oded con la mirada fría y un tono sereno. Luego se aleja y los otros zorros machos la levantan para ponerla en la camioneta

Judy estaba tan asustada y preocupada de lo que podía pasar, en especial con ese Axel que no dejaba de mirarla morbosamente

-Luego serás mía conejita – Le dice Axel en tono sexual al oído de judy antes de arrojarla en el portaequipaje de la camioneta

Judy empieza a nublarse su vista y a escuchar mal. Antes de que cerraran la puerta del porta equipaje ve el cuerpo de Nick en el suelo

-Nick…. – Alcanzo a decir Judy antes de quedarse dormida.

Entonces la puerta se cerró y la camioneta comenzó su marcha

 **Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy. Sé que es un poco fuerte y cruel así que aprovecho de decir un aviso; Los próximos cap tendrán un lenguaje un poco más fuerte y escenas no apta para sensible, pero también aprovecho de decir que no me gustan los finales trágicos (pequeño spoiler XD)**

 **Nuevamente lamento la demora, actualizare en cuanto pueda.**

 **Les agradezco por las motivaciones que me dan y sus comentarios…..enserio me inspiran mucho a escribir mas**

 **Cuídense todos y no se pierdan el próximo cap que estamos cerca del final. Dedicado para los haters de Oded jeje :3 que estarán felices**

 **Atte. Nicolas (Los quiero 3)**


	13. Capitulos 13

**Buenas a Todos los zoolovers, me alegra traerles un nuevo cap el día de hoy. Aviso desde el inicio de este cap que tendrá lenguaje fuerte y escenas un poco violentas (para los sensibles). Enserio espero que todos lo disfruten y comenzamos**

Judy estaba despertandoaún muy somnolienta **,** no sabía dónde estaba y no recordaba muchas cosas aun. Mirando por todos lados se da cuenta que está encerrada en una habitación en una especie de fábrica abandonada

Judy intento moverse un poco pero le vino un fuerte dolor en los ligamentos de ambos brazos, entonces mira hacia arriba y ve que tiene sus manos esposadas y las esposas están por detrás de un tubo, quedando suspendida en el aire (como en la imagen)

-Au au, mis ma…manos. Duelen mucho – Dice Judy débilmente moviendo un poco su cuerpo

Pero cada movimiento que hacia Judy le hacía doler aún más sus manos, así que opto por no moverse mientras pensaba en cómo salir de ahí.

Ya estando un poco más despierta y desapareciendo el efecto del tranquilizante, judy recuerda que fue secuestrada y que Nick fue atacado también

Judy ya estaba al 100% devuelta en sí, pero ahora se comenzó a preocupar…escuchaba voces no muy lejos de ella. Con gran habilidad logra golpear y colocar sus pies en el techo y comienza a forcejear contra las esposas para romperlas o romper el tubo tirando fuerte al cual estaban entrelazadas las esposas

-VAMOS….rómpete maldita sea – Decía Judy de cabeza abajo mientras con sus piernas hacia fuerza contra el techo y con sus manos tiraba las esposas para romperlas

EL ruido que hacia Judy no pasó desapercibido….uno de los 4 zorros (Axel, Oded, Eric y Carlos amigo de ambos) escucho el ruido

-Oded, creo que ya despertó – Dice Carlos a Oded mientras los 4 veían televisión

-Está bien, Axel ve a ver qué pasa – Dice Oded a lo que Axel se levanta del sillón

-Con mucho gusto – Dice Axel con mirada diabólica

Axel se dirige rumbo a la habitación donde estaba Judy, ella al escuchar que alguien venia se deja caer del techo para que no la vean que estaba forcejeando con las esposas

-Vaya… ¿Cómo estas conejita? – Dice Axel apoyándose en la pared

-Súper – Dice Judy de forma burlesca

-Espero que no te moleste el lugar…Fue una fábrica de cartones antes – Dice Axel aun apoyado en la pared

-¿Qué le hicieron a Nick? – Dice Judy En Tono Elevado

-Solo le ayudamos haciéndole un favor a Oded que quiere que sufras. No creo que quiera hacerle daño a Nick – Dice Axel mirando el cuerpo de Judy

-Siempre sospeche de Oded, si será maldita – Dice Judy enojándose

-Seguro debe tener sus razones, pero cambiando el tema. Estas en buena forma conejita – Dice Axel dejando de apoyarse en el muro y acercándose a Judy

Judy ve como Axel se le acerca con una mirada perversa. Judy estaba indefensa mientras este suspendida en el aire sujetada por las esposas entremedio el tubo

-Aléjate de mí – Dice Judy cambiando su enojo por susto

-Tranquilízate cariño, solo vengo a conversar – Dice Axel ya estando frente a Judy

-¡QUE TE ALEJES DIJE! – Dice Judy balanceándose fuertemente tratando de evitar a Axel

Axel ya frente de Judy la toma de la cintura y comienza a manosearla la cintura de Judy morbosamente

-Que buena Cintura tienes "JUDY" – Dice Axel morbosamente

Entonces Judy con ambas piernas golpea el pecho de Axel haciéndolo retroceder

-¡DEJAME! – Le grita Judy aguantándose las lágrimas

Axel se golpeó contra el muro por la patada que le dio Judy. Pero el solo sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a Judy

-No me hagas ponerme Brusco querida – Dice Axel esta ves abrazando a Judy con un brazo

Judy comenzó a desesperarse ya que Axel con su otra mano manoseaba la cintura de Judy, hasta que su mano empezaba a bajar de la cintura. Judy no aguanto más y le propino un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz de Axel

Este retrocedió por al golpe que le dio Judy y le entro la rabia, se puso la mano en la nariz y esta le sangraba. Entonces mira con odio a Judy y le da una cachetada

-No debiste hacer eso – Dice Axel acercándose a Judy abrazándola nuevamente

-¡AXEL BASTA! – Dice Oded en la puerta de la habitación

Axel la mira y ve que Oded está enojada, aunque no quería soltar a Judy

-Suéltala – Dice Oded a Axel

-Dijiste que podía divertirme – Dice Axel soltando a Judy y acercándose a Oded

-Cambie de idea, haces mucho ruido. Quizás en otro momento, vuelve con los otros – Dice Oded mirándolo seriamente

Entonces Axel de mala gana acepta y sale de la habitación quedando solamente Oded y Judy. Oded la mira fríamente

-Eres una maldita – Dice judy a Oded

-Ya tendremos un momento para hacerte cariño judy, solo ten paciencia – Dice Oded dirigiéndose a la puerta – Necesito un trago

-¡Nick vendrá! ¡Y TE DARA UNA LECCION! – Grita Judy a Oded quien ya había salido de la habitación

Judy sentía tanta impotencia, sabía lo que le podía pasar si no lograba escapar pronto. Lo peor sería volver a ver a Nick a la cara, ella pase lo que pase no se dejaría abusar.

-Nick vendrá – Dice Judy para sí misma en tono bajo – Vendrá y me cobijara en sus brazos

Mientras Tanto:

Nick estaba despertando con todos sus músculos adoloridos, con mucha dificultad estaba logrando ponerse de Pie. En su mente solo pensaba en alguien, Judy

-Judy… ¡AAH! – Se quejó Nick del dolor – Judy ¿Dónde está? ¿Y Oded?

Nick como no logro ver bien lo que paso él no sabía que Oded estaba a cargo de todo el secuestro

-Rayos, se llevaron a las 2…y no puede hacer nada – Dice Nick indignado

Nick se dirige al vehículo con mucha dificultad y cojeando. Entra al auto y toma la radio

-Garraza...Garraza ¿Me recibes? – Dice Nick con dificultad al hablar

-Aquí Garraza, ¿Quién es? – Dice Benjamín hablando a la radio

-Soy el oficial Wilde, tenemos un 10.39. Creo que han secuestrado a la Oficial Hops junto a Oded…A mí me electrocutaron– Dice Nick apoyado en la silla

-Santo cielos…Nick ¿Estas Bien? activa el GPS de la patrulla envió refuerzos – Dice Benjamín

-Si…estoy bien, solo hay que encontrar a las oficiales…Ya active el GPS – Dice Nick activando la computadora de la patrulla

-Ponte en un lugar seguro…los refuerzos van para haya. – Dice Garraza muy preocupado

-Eso hare…pero apresúrense….no podemos esperar más, son las 3 de la tarde y yo estuve inconsciente desde a las 1 – Dice Nick preocupado por la cantidad de horas que estuvo inconsciente

Pasaron alrededor de 17 min y 4 patrullas de policía llegaron al auto policial donde estaba Nick, quien aún seguía muy débil por lo ocurrido. Nick les explico lo que había ocurrido y que estuvo como 2 horas inconscientes

Nick en un vehículo policial se fue a la comisaria escoltado por 3 policías más dentro del auto. Una vez que ya llego a la comisaria lo revisaron unos médicos y Nick fingía estar bien porque sabía que si lo encontraban en mal estado no lo dejarían ayudar a encontrar a JUDY

Los Doctores hablaron con Bogo, entonces bogo busco a Nick quien aún estaba sentado en una camilla en la sala de Urgencias dentro de la comisaria

-Wilde, ¿Cómo estás? – Dice Bogo entrando a la habitación

Nick guarda silencio por un pequeño momento

-Estaré bien cuando encuentre a Judy – Dice Nick sentado en la camilla mirando el suelo

-Déjanos eso a Nosotros Nick…No estás muy bien – Dice Bogo sentándose en una silla

-No puedo Jefe – Dice Nick fríamente

-Los Doctores no encontraron daños severos pero dijeron que debes descansar. Es peligro volver a tener emociones fuertes después de haberte desmallado – Dice Bogo intentado convencer a Nick

-¡Señor! no puedo enserio – Dice Nick levantando un poco la Voz

-Wilde enserio no puede…. – Dice Bogo pero es interrumpido por Nick

-¡SEÑOR! – Dice Nick de golpe lo que sorprende a Bogo. Ambos se hablan con la mirada – Mi interés por la Oficial Hops es más fuerte de lo que usted cree

Nick tenía un rostro de sufrimiento y pena, Bogo comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería…entonces decide ayudar a Nick

-Bueno está bien Wilde. Te permite acompañarnos cuando encontremos a las oficiales secuestradas pero solo eso. Sería irresponsable hacerte trabajar en la búsqueda después de lo que paso – Dice Bogo

-Bueno…algo es algo. Gracias Señor – Dice Nick levantándose

-Pero la condición es que vayas a tu casa y descanses. Te avisare cualquiera cosa que sepa de Judy – Dice bogo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la Puerta

-Está bien Señor – Dice Nick también saliendo de la habitación

-Anda a Cambiarte de Ropa luego ve a tu casa a descansar – Dice Bogo alejándose

-Gracias nuevamente Jefe – Dice Nick dirigiéndose a los casilleros

Mientras tanto con Judy:

Judy aún estaba agitando su cuerpo saltando de arriba abajo para que el Tubo se rompiera y se callera

-Dios…que Duro este Tubo, aunque se ve oxidado – Dice Judy mirando el Tubo del cual estaba colgada

Mientras Oded y los demás zorros estaban viendo televisión. Oded ya se había quitado el uniforme policial y le vino mucha ansiedad

-Chicos…necesito un trago – Dice Oded levantándose del sillón en el cual estaban sentados los 4

-¿No que no ibas a tomar nunca más? JAJAJA – Se reía Carlos uno de los zorros

-No molestes…tráeme uno a mí también Oded – Dice Axel

-Eso lo dije por que entre a la Policía…Meses de mi vida perdidos – Dice Oded Enojada

-Así se habla…trae unos trago y Desaparece luego a esa coneja – Dice Erick

-SI….Erick vigila que Axel no le haga nada a JUDY, no soy tan mala tampoco – Dice Oded

-SI ve tranquila. Yo quiero cerveza Brahma – Dice Erick

Entonces Oded sale a comprar Cerveza y en quedan los zorros machos en la fábrica de cartones abandonada

Los 3 seguían en el sillón mirando televisión y de repente Axel escucha un ruido nuevamente proveniente de la habitación donde estaba judy. Ella seguía agitándose de arriba abajo para romper el tubo

-Demonios ¿Cómo no se rompe? – Decía Judy suspendida en el aire, ya le dolían mucho los brazos y no tenía fuerzas para seguir saltando

Axel se aburrió de ver televisión entonces se levanta del sillón y se mueve un poco hacia la habitación donde estaba judy

-¿Me vas a acusar Erick? – Dice Axel de forma retadora

-Hace lo que quieras, a mí no me importa esa Coneja – Dice Erick sin dejar de Ver televisión

-¿Y tú Carlos? – Dice Axel mirando a Carlos

-Digo lo mismo que Erick, has lo que quieras cochino *risas* - Dice Carlos entre risas

Axel sonríe maliciosamente y se dirige a la habitación donde estaba Judy, una vez frente a la puerta la abre lentamente para torturar la mente de judy a propósito

-"Affff no puede ser" – Pensaba Judy cuando vio entrar al zorro Axel

-Hola de nuevo lindura tierna – Dice Axel cerrando la puerta con una mirada maliciosa

-Si me Tocas no respondo – Dice Judy de forma Retadora

-No te pongas ruda cariño, lo mejor para ti es que no te resistas – Dice Axel acercándose lentamente a Judy

Judy no lo dejaba de mirar con un rostro de Odio, Axel se acercó lo suficiente y tomo la cintura de Judy. Ella agito su cuerpo para que la soltara

-Me encanta tu cintura – Dijo Axel manoseando su cintura

-¡QUE ME SUELTES CERDO! – Dice Judy mientas que él se acercó lo suficiente para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de judy

-Hueles Bien conejita – Decía Axel con su rostro apoyado en el pecho de Judy y sus brazos entrelazados en su cintura

-¡SUELTAME MALDITO! - Gritaba Judy Muy Fuerte

Entonces Axel comenzó a Bajar su mano llegando a tocar el muslo de Judy, Esto nuevamente la enfureció más y con mucho dolor en sus muñecas se logra levantar para poder empujarlo con ambas patas

Axel fue empujado de forma tan fuerte que tropezó y se cayó de espalda. Este mira a Judy con una sonrisa y se levanta

-Vaya, no pensé que te quedaran Fuerzas – Dice Axel acercándose nuevamente a Judy. Ella estaba dando muchas patadas al aire para que Axel no se acercara

Judy tenía mucha pena…Nunca creyó que estaría en una situación, luchando hasta el final para evitar ser abusada. No dejaba de dar patadas evitando que Axel se acercara. Entonces Axel esquivando logra abrazar nuevamente a judy con ambos brazos,

-Ahora si…se acabaron los juegos – Dice Axel tocando la cintura de Judy con su mano y comenzando a bajar rumbo a su zona más intima

-¡DETENTE! – Dice Judy dándole un rodillazo en los testículos de Axel

Este Retrocede un poco por el dolor, Judy estaba desesperada…no sabía cómo mas repeler a Axel y de repente como por justicia divina el Tubo del cual estaba colgando judy se rompe haciendo que ella cayera al suelo pero aun esposada

Judy apenas logra percatarse de lo que estaba pasando ve que Axel estaba de rodilla retorcido de dolor. Sin pesarlo dos veces Judy corre a tomar el Tubo del suelo. Entonces una rabia de indignación corrió por sus venas

-¡HAAAAAA! – Grito Judy dándole un fuerte golpe con el Tubo en la cabeza de Axel, este cae al suelo inmóvil

Judy tenía el tubo en sus manos y estaba temblando del miedo y desesperación. Ve que Axel no se mueve, estaba asustada….pasando unos segundo mirando que Axel no se levante del suelo ella entra en desesperación. Suelta el Tubo y sin poder aguantarlo más entra en un llanto desgarrador tirándose al suelo

-OHH DIOS *snif* - Lloraba Judy arrodillada en el suelo a todo pulmón y con dificultad para respirar

Judy estuvo así unos 32 segundos, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, miro a Axel y temiendo haber matado a alguien se acercó al cuerpo

-¿Es…estará muerto? – Decía Judy tocando el cuello de Axel y verificando que tenía pulso. – Bien, no está muerto….no soy una asesina

Judy siempre tuvo ese miedo de matar a alguien al convertirse en policía y no quería cargar con ese peso en su alma. Judy revisa los bolsillos de Axel y le toma el Teléfono, llama a Nick

Nick estaba quitándose la polera en los casilleros y de repente suena su teléfono

-¿De quién es este número? – Dice Nick tocando el botón para contestar – ¿Si diga?

-¡NICK GRACIAS A DIOS ERES TU! – Dice Judy poniéndose a llorar con mucha pena y dolor

-¡JUDY! ¿POR DIOS DONDE ESTAS? ¿ESTAS BIEN? – Dice Nick completamente Sorprendido y asustando a los animales que estaban en los casilleros con el

-HAY NICK…QUE BUENO OIR TU *snif* TU VOZ – Decía Judy llorando con mucha pena – SACAME DE AQUÍ POR FAVOR TE LO IMPLORO

Judy no podía hablar bien por el llanto que tenía. Nick sin ponerse la polera corrió donde bogo

-JUDY CARIÑO DIME DONDE ESTAS – Decía Nick en tono muy elevado mientras que corría donde bogo que estaba haciendo el reporte en su oficina

-NICK TENGO MIEDO…ESTOS ANIMALES NO TIENE PIEDAD…Han Dicho que me mataran BUAAAAA– Lloraba Judy desesperadamente

-MI AMOR…. ¿DONDE ESTAS? – Dice Nick entrando a la habitación de Bogo

-¡WILDE! ¿Qué TE PASA? – Grita Bogo enojado

-Es JUDY – Dice Nick poniéndole altavoz a su Teléfono

-ESTOY EN UNA FABRICA DE CARTON ABANDONADA CREO – Dice Judy por el altavoz del teléfono de Nick

-Hops…Soy yo El Jefe bogo – Dice Bogo tomando el teléfono de Nick

-¿JEFE? POR FAVOR SACEME DE AQUÍ, ME VAN A MATAR *snif* – Dice Judy Llorando

-Tranquilízate Hops… Debes calmarte, eres la mejor oficial de policía que hay zootopia. Puedes superar esto – Dice Bogo muy seriamente

-Hay un tipo aquí que intento abusarme….lo Noquie y hablo por su teléfono pero hay muchos más afuera de esta Habitación, Jefe no sé qué hacer – Dice Judy dejando un poco de llorar

-Bien Judy…busca un escondite….llama al 911 y diles código 324….Luego no cuelgues por nada del Mundo….rastrearemos la señal – Dice Bogo

-Judy voy por ti nena – Dice Nick

-Gracias Nick….lleguen pronto por favor – Dice Judy aun arrodillada

-No tardaremos Judy…quédate tranquilla. Ahora Cuelga y llama al 911 – Dice Bogo

-Está bien….no tarden – Dice Judy Colgando

Luego Judy marca al 911 y le contesta una ejecutiva telefónica

-911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia policial? – Dice por teléfono la ejecutiva

-Soy la oficial Judy Hops código 324 – Dice Judy con desesperación

-Comprendo Oficial….por favor no corte – Le responden a Judy

Entonces Judy escucha un ruido de alguien acercándose a la puerta. Judy se asusta de sobremanera, pone el teléfono boca abajo y lo arroja debajo de una mesa que estaba dentro de la habitación.

Toma el Tubo que dejo en el suelo, aún tenía las manos esposadas pero podía tomarlo. Se gana detrás de la puerta con el Tubo esperando que entren. Entonces se abre la puerta y Judy levanta el Tubo

-¡AHHH! – Grita Judy Golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al zorro que entro

 **Bueno Queridísimos zootopia lovers, llegamos al final del cap de hoy….espero que les haya gustado, quedan 2 cap más así que aún tenemos un rato más juntos 3**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que me dan motivación, a los que leen y a los que comentan. Son lo máximos gente :D**

 **El próximo capítulo: El rescate de Judy**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos pronto**

 **Nicolas se despide hasta el próximo capitulo**


	14. Capitulos 14

**Hola gente…estamos a casi nada de que se termine esta humilde historia, admito que disfrute mucho esta experiencia junto a ustedes y espero verlos en mi secuela :3 COMENZEMOS**

:::Recuerdos Judy:::

-¿Cómo es que no tienes miedo? – Dice Nick sentado en el vehículo tomando café junto a Judy

-¿Quién dijo Que no? – Le responde Judy en tono confundida

Nick deja el café frente a el encima del auto y mira a Judy

-¿A que le tienes miedo? – Dice Nick mirando a Judy preocupado

-Veo que te preocupa mucho Nick – Dice Judy con una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro

-Siempre que estamos en una situación de peligro estas muy serena y concentrada, sin miedo – Dice Nick recordando arrestos vividos junto a Judy

-Pues no, si le temo a algo – Dice Judy mirando el piso del vehículo de forma triste

-¿A qué es lo que le temes? – Dice Nick atento

-Matar a alguien…Me aterra pensar que algún día llevaría esa carga conmigo. De que yo termine con la vida de alguien, no quiero hacerlo pero si soy policía…supongo que eso es inevitable y en algún momento pasara – Dice Judy tristemente sin dejar de mirar el suelo

Nick mira a Judy muy sorprendido e impactado

:::Fin de Recuerdos de Judy:::

Oded estaba entrando a la fábrica abandonada con 2 pack de cervezas de seis latas, una en cada mano. Y lo primero que logra ver es a solo dos zorros en vez de tres sentados viendo televisión

-Ya volví, te traje Brahma Erick – Dice Oded dejando las cervezas en la mesa

-Genial, no tardaste mucho – Dice Erick levantándose del sillón y sacando una cerveza para tomar junto a Oded

Tanto Oded como Erick toman más o menos hasta la mitad de la lata de cerveza

-UFF hace tiempo que quería volver a Tomar – Decía Oded respirando agitada por tomar tan apresurada su cerveza. Entonces mirar para todos lados y no ve a Axel - ¿Dónde está Axel? Erick…

-¿Axel? Ha si…está en el cuarto con la coneja – Dice Erick volviendo a tomar de su lata de cerveza

-¡¿Qué?! – Grita Oded y golpea a Erick en la Nuca - ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO DEJARAS HACES ESO!

-¡AUCH! Oye a mí no me interesa la coneja… ¿Qué más Da si Axel la usa antes de que la mates? – Dice Erick Sobándose la Nuca

-Maldita sea…Ese cochino, espero no encontrarlo en una posición rara – Dice Oded caminando rumbo a la habitación donde estaba Judy

Oded abre la puerta donde estaba Judy encerrada y lo primero que ve la deja impactada. Ve a Axel tendido en el suelo inmóvil

-¿Axel? ¿Qué…que te paso? – Dice Oded acercándose al cuerpo de Axel y arrodillándose. Con sus manos mueve su espalda – Despierta… ¿Y JUDY?

Entonces Judy con toda la fuerza de su ser sale detrás de la puerta con el Tubo en sus manos, corre hacia Oded levantando el tubo sobre su cabeza

-¡HAAAAA! – Gruta Judy golpeando con todas sus fuerza a Oded

Pero Oded hábilmente se da cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella y esquiva. EL golpe alcanzo a pegar en el brazo de Oded haciéndola caer al piso

-HAA mi brazo. ¡Judy esper….! – Alcanzo a Decir Oded antes de recibir otro golpe de Judy esta vez en la cien.

Oded Cae inmóvil no muy lejos de Axel, ambos inconscientes. Judy sin perder tiempo corrió al cuerpo de Oded preocupada, toca su cuello y comprueba que no estaba muerta. Judy comienza a llorar, ve como poco a poco su destino se acerca. No quiere matar a nadie pero sabe que quizás tendrá que hacerlo para salir viva de ahí

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi *Snif*? – Se decía así misma Judy sollozando

Judy se levanta y piensa que debe Amarrar a esos dos en caso de que despierten, pero tiene las manos esposadas aun. Sabe bien lo que debe hacer, aun que le dolerá mucho es necesario hacerlo.

Judy se mira las esposas…elige la mano derecha…pone un gesto de dolor anticipado, con su mano izquierda se toma la derecha y con mucha fuerza comienza hacer presión sobre su pulgar.

-Mm….aahhh ¡AAAHHHH! – Se queja Judy con todo elevado pero no el suficiente como para que la escucharan

Con más Fuerza y con mucho más dolor Judy logra dislocarse el pulgar de la mano derecha

-¡AHHHH! – Grita de dolor en un tono no tan fuerte. Le caía una lágrima de su ojo por el dolor

Una vez con su mano dañada fue fácil sacarse la esposa de la mano derecha aunque con mucho dolor. Se dirigió donde había un cable en el suelo….lo suficientemente largo para ambos. Entonces Toma Oded y la sienta de espaldas a Axel…con dolor y dificultad los amarra juntos

-Eso debería ser suficiente – Dice Judy terminando de amarrarlos, luego se dirige a la puerta – Ahora a salir de Aquí

Entonces se acerca más a la puerta, se asoma y ve que hay 2 zorros viendo televisión. Con sigilo camina saliendo de la habitación tratando de no llamar la atención, paso a paso….lento pero seguro Judy pasa por detrás del sillón donde los zorros (Erick y Carlos)

-Oye Oded y Axel están tardando mucho. ¿No estarán haciendo cochinadas juntos eso dos? – Dice Carlos a Erick

-No lo sé….pero iré a espiarlos *Risas* - Dice Erick entre Risas y luego se levanta del Sillón – Te aviso cualquier Cosa

Entonces Erick ya de pie se da media Vuelta para dirigirse al cuarto donde estaría Oded y Axel pero lo primero que ve es una coneja con notorias heridas en su rostro intentado no hacer ruido

-Hey…. ¡HEY! ¡LA CONEJA SE ESCAPA! – Grita Erick lo que hace que Judy comienza a correr

Erick ve que Judy está escapando entonces saca un revolver y comienza a disparar como loco. Judy al escuchar disparos no deja de correr pero agacha su cabeza, logra salir de la habitación donde estaban viendo televisión y corre por los pasillos de la Fabrica

Judy se esconde dentro una habitación muy grande…lo suficiente como para planear una emboscada

-¡Rápido!…toma ese machete y atrapémosla – Dice Erick a Carlos quien tomo un machete y fueron tras Judy

Judy dentro de la habitación encontró un extintor pegado a la pared aparentemente con carga

-Genial….con esto puedo cegarlo y correr – Dice Judy acercándose al extintor

Judy toma el extintor con la mano izquierda ya que la derecha la tenía dislocada pero le dolió mucho. Judy da un enorme grito de dolor

-¡HAAAAA! – Grita Judy de un dolor en su brazo izquierdo - ¿Pero qué…? – Dice Judy mirando el musculo de su brazo izquierdo, estaba herido

Judy recibió una bala mientras corría de los Disparos de Erick, ahora estaba con ambos brazos heridos

-Esto no puede ser peor….creo que puedo aguantar el dolor lo suficiente para cegar a ese desgraciado – Dice Judy sacando el extintor…lo apoya en el suelo y espera que alguien entre por esa puerta

-Tu revisa por ahí – Dice Erick señalando una puerta por donde entro Judy – YO revisare la puerta de más allá. Si la encuentro la matare – Dice Sacando un cuchillo

Carlos con machete en mano abre poco a poco la puerta y entra muy sigilosamente, judy estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, cosa que Carlos nunca sospecho.

Entonces Cuando Carlos ya estaba completamente adentro judy da un pequeño silbido. Carlos mira detrás de la puerta y judy aplica la descarga del extintor sobre el rostro de Carlos

-¡AHHH! COFT COFT COFT – Tocia Carlos completamente cegado

Carlos Suelta el machete sin dejar de recibir la descarga del extintor sobre su rostro. Cae al suelo sin dejar de toser y se cubría los ojos de dolor por el químico que le entro. Erick escucha los ruidos y corre donde estaba Carlos.

Judy astutamente Escucha que alguien viene, y con mucho dolor levanta el extintor con ambas manos y se esconde nuevamente detrás de la puerta. Espera que entre Erick…apenas ve que entra alguien le tira el extintor sobre su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

Erick recibe el golpe pero no se desmaya de inmediato, judy quedo exhausta y muy adolorida de ambos brazos por la fuerza que hiso. Erick muy mareado se voltea a ver a Judy y con pasos Torpes se acerca a ella

-Eres una… - Dice Erick desmayándose…pero en el transcurso que caía le clava una puñalada a Judy en su pierna

-¡AHHHH! ¡HAYYY DIOS! – Grito bien fuerte Judy apoyándose en la pared

Carlos se desmayó intoxicado y Erick por el golpe en la cabeza. Pero Judy tenía un cuchillo en su pierna izquierda.

Con mucha dificultad camina intentando salir de esa habitación aun con el cuchillo clavado en su pierna. Judy Ve que hay un machete en el suelo no muy lejos de ella y sabe que le puede servir más adelante si no lograba salir

Se dirige a el machete cojeando y con la vista borrosa…estaba a 3 metros de alcanzarlo, pero el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte y aguado que su pequeño cuerpo. Cayó al suelo muy agotado y adolorida por la puñalada en su pierna

No era graves pero no podía caminar con ese cuchillo chocando en su hueso cada vez que daba un paso

-Si…Quiero…salir de….de aquí, Debo sacarme este…cu-cuchillo – Dice Judy Jadeando y con la respiración agitada

Judy con el brazo izquierdo toma el cuchillo y mira hacia otra parte

-Uno….dos…. ¡TRES! – Grita Judy Tirando bien Fuerte extrayendo el cuchillo de su pierna - ¡HAAAAAA! HAU HAU - Se quejaba Judy

Afortunadamente el cuchillo no hiso daño severo por lo que la herida no sangro demasiado pero no dejaba de doler. Judy se miraba la herida, no se veía grave…pero ya su mirada estaba muy distorsionada y mareada

Judy se desmaya por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. Hay estaba, a dos metros aproximadamente del machete que estaba bajo el mueble y cerca de los 2 zorros que dejo inconsciente

:::Mientras Tanto con Nick:::

Nick y Bogo estaban atrás de un tigre hacker que estaba descifrando la ubicación de Judy con la llamada que ella tenía aun en el teléfono. EN la habitación había muchos animales trabajando en el rescate de las dos oficiales perdidas pero Nick tenía un rostro notablemente triste reflejando su preocupación mientras esperaba la respuesta del hacker policial

-¿Aun nada? – Dice Nick preguntándole al Tigre en tono suave

-Falta poco Oficial Wilde – Dice El tigre mientras la computadora rastreaba la señal

-Wilde…ven conversemos un poco – Dice Bogo tomando a Nick del hombro y alejándolo del Tigre

Nick acepta y sigue a bogo quien lo llevo a una esquina de la habitación

-¿Qué ocurre Jefe? – Dice Nick confundido mirando a Bogo

-Dime Exactamente qué tan profundo es tu interés por la oficial Hops – Dice Bogo en tono serio pero no enojado

Nick no sabía si decirle lo que en realidad estaba pasando entre ellos dos o fingir para conservar su trabajo

-Bueno jefe…Judy es solo una gran amiga…si una amiga nada más Jefe – Dice Nick intentado ocultar lo que siente. Pero Bogo lo mira levantando una Ceja

-Sé que puedo parecer un Gruñón, pero he vivido lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que es lo que está pasando. Nick ¿Cuál es la verdadera relación entre ustedes dos? – Dice Bogo seriamente mirando a Nick a los Ojos

-Tiene razón jefe…Hay cosas que no se pueden Ocultar. Seré completamente honesto con usted - Dice Nick apoyándose en la Pared

-Te escucho – Dice Bogo entrecerrando sus Brazos

-Apenas Ayer comenzamos a ser pareja yo con la oficial Hops – Dice Nick un poco apenado

-Lo sabía – Dice Bogo soltando una pequeña risa

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo sabía? – Dice Nick en tono elevado un poco incrédulo

-Siempre lo Sospeche, desde el caso de los aulladores. Además se nota que no saben esconder sus emociones – Dice Bogo demostrando una sonrisa

-Entonces… ¿No le molesta? – Pregunta Nick un poco preocupado

-Siempre que no lo demuestren frente a los demás Oficiales pueden seguir trabajando aquí – Dice Bogo en Tono serio pero con una sonrisa

Nick le devuelve la sonrisa a Bogo, entonces se escuchó un llamado

-¡LA ENCONTRE! Está en una la antigua Fábrica de Cartones – Dice Fuertemente el Tigre Hacker

-¡¿Qué?! – Grita Nick corriendo rumbo al Tigre

-Wilde Cálmate – Dice Bogo acercándose También al Tigre

-Si…como escucharon, la señal proviene de la fábrica de cartones abandonada

-No Perdamos más tiempo, Benjamín envía a todas las Patrullas que puedas a la fábrica de cartones Abandonada Ubicada en el distrito forestal – Dice Bogo a Benjamín quien se puso en marcha rumbo a su escritorio

-A la Orden Señor – Dice Benjamín Corriendo al escritorio

-Wilde Tu ponte nuevamente tu uniforme y búscame en los estacionamientos – Dice Bogo saliendo de la habitación a toda Velocidad

-¡Si SEÑOR! – Grita Nick corriendo a los Casilleros a cambiarse de Ropa

Luego de aproximadamente 15 Nick ya estaba Listo y se dirige a los estacionamientos a Buscar al Jefe Bogo. Pero se sorprendió que al llegar a los Estacionamientos estaba lleno de Vehículos policiales encendidos

-Wow….jamás vi tantas patrullas – Dice Nick mirando asombrado

-¡WILDE! ¡¿Qué Esperas?! – Grita Bogo desde la ventana de un Auto

-¡VOY! – Responde Nick corriendo al auto del Jefe Bogo

Nick se sube rápidamente al auto del Jefe Bogo y entra. Una vez con Nick adentro el Jefe emprendió rumbo a la fábrica de cartones y detrás de él estaban las demás patrullas siguiéndolos

-Judy voy por ti – Se dice así mismo Nick mientras que avanzaban

Después de alrededor de 12 Minutos en vehículo llegan a la fábrica abandona, estaban las luces encendidas y las rejas con candado. La policía pone de inmediato un perímetro alrededor de la fábrica, todos se ponen en posición y se preparan para entrar. Entonces un Elefante vocero con un altavoz habla:

-Somos la Policía, Salgan todos con las manos en alto, dejen ir a las oficiales o entraremos a abrir Fuego - Dice El Elefante

-Jefe…debemos entrar no hay tiempo que perder – Dice Nick desesperado

-¡NOO! Wilde para esto hay protocolos, entiendo lo que sientes pero no se puede – Dice Bogo Concentrándose en su trabajo

-Affff maldición – Dice Nick golpeando el piso con su pie

Nick sin pensarlo dos veces se aleja discretamente de Bogo y corre a la entrada de la Fabrica

-Wilde ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – Grita BOGO a Wilde quien esquivo a los otros policías que cuidaban la entrada

Nick salta hacia la reja, la escala y corre a toda velocidad a buscar a Judy

– ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡YA TODOS ENTREN ENTRE ENTREN! – Grita Bogo dando la orden a los otros policías

:::Devuelta con Judy:::

Judy estaba despertando por el ruido de las sirenas de Policía, se sentía muy débil aun. Judy estaba boca abajo levanta su mirada y lo primero que ve es el machete.

-Debo….Salir…de…aquí – Dice Judy débilmente aun boca abajo

Judy intenta levantarse, comienza a flectar las rodillas y se apoya con sus brazos. Estaba de rodillas con las manos en el suelo, le costaba trabajo recuperar el equilibrio, gatea dos pasos. Entonces recibe una fuerte patada en su estómago….haciéndola caer boca al piso nuevamente

-EHH – Se queja Judy tras recibir el golpe sin saber de Quien

-Sabes….en la Televisión decían que tenías un gran Corazón. Ahora veo que es cierto – Dice Axel muy mareado aun por el golpe que le había dado judy tiempo atrás

Judy reconoció rápidamente de quien era la voz…ahora estaba en peligro

-¿Sabes Judy? Está bien si te rindes, no tiene como ganarme ahora….no hay de que avergonzarse – Dice Axel dando pasos torpes intentando mantenerse en pie

Judy ve que frente a ella estaba el machete debajo de un mueble. No quería morir así que con un poco de esfuerzo logra ponerse de rodillas y gatea hacia el machete…. Pasó a paso muy lento. Axel solo la sigue al lado de ella con una mirada perversa en su rostro

-Bueno….supongo que no, rendirse no es tu estilo ¿Cierto? – Dice Axel Propinándole otra fuerte patada en el estómago de Judy

-¡HAAAA! COFT COFT – Tosía judy por la patada de Axel lo que la hace caer nuevamente boca abajo al piso

Axel se sube detrás de ella y la toma de las Orejas haciendo que levante la cabeza

-Puede intentar Rezar – Dice Axel perversamente tirando más fuerte las orejas de Judy levantando más arriba su cabeza

-¡Ahhh! ¡HAAA! – Grita Judy de dolor en sus orejitas – ¡PUDRETE ASQUEROSO! – Grita Judy de Dolor y desesperación

Entonces Axel la toma de un brazo y la hace voltear para que lo mire. El aun encima de Judy la toma del Cuello y la comienza a ahorcar muy fuerte

-¿Crees que me conoces? TE MATARE Y USARE TU CUERPO CONEJA DELICIOSA – Dice Axel Ahorcando mucho más fuerte a Judy

Judy entra en desesperación…no quería morir pero estaba sin fuerzas para defenderse. Entra en desesperación por la falta de oxígeno, solo tenía enfrente la mirada psicópata de Axel

Judy Comienza a aceptar lo que vendría

 **:::Pensamientos de Judy:::**

 **Nick…mi amor, lo siento. Lo intente, luche hasta el final…solo espero que esto ya acabe pronto y no me duela más, Quería ser feliz contigo Nick…quiera hacerte el zorro más feliz del mundo**

 **Ese es mi sueño, es mi anhelo y yo…no. No puedo rendirme aun, aun no es mi tiempo de irme. Quiero ser una familia con mi Nick querido y como siempre he dicho…yo no sé cuándo renunciar. No dejare que este desgraciado ¡Arruine mi sueño!**

 **:::Fin de Pensamientos Judy:::**

Judy ya no podía aguantar más, Axel no la dejaba de apretar ni un segundo

-Déjame decirte algo. No tienes NI IDEA de lo que soy capaz – Dice Axel malévolamente viendo que judy ya comienza a cerrar sus ojos

Entonces Judy estira su brazo Derecho y comienza a buscar…busca y busca hasta que siente un toque con la punta de sus garras. Da un pequeño estirón con su cuerpo y Toma el Machete con dos Dedos…con dificultad y dolor por que esa mano tenia dislocada el pulgar logra tomar el machete firmemente

Ignorando el dolor por la adrenalina que Judy sentía, alza su brazo para golpear a Axel

-¡UHH AAHHHHH! – Grita Judy dándole un Machetazo a Axel en su Mano izquierda

-¡HA HA AHHHHH! – Grita Axel de desesperación al ver que no tenía su mano Izquierda y saliendo de encima de judy

Axel cae espalda al suelo viéndose el brazo que no tenía mano. Judy no pierde ni un solo segundo y se sube sobre Axel

-¡OHH HAAAA! – Grito fuertemente Judy dándole un certero machetazo a Axel en la cabeza. Este Grito hiso que Nick la escuchara

Judy le dio tan fuerte el Golpe que traspaso su cráneo inmediatamente pero ella no estaba satisfecha. Judy tenía tanta adrenalina…desesperación…sufrimiento…dolor y pena en su interior que de forma irracional saco el machete del cráneo de Axel y comenzó a darle machetazos una y otra ves

Judy estaba cegada…con su cara completamente ensangrentada una y otra y otra vez le daba fuerte machetazos en la cabeza a Axel quien ya estaba más que muerto. Era un frenesí, la rabia que tenía Judy era tanta que cada golpe que le daba era igual y más fuerte que el otro

Axel tenía la cabeza completamente desfigurada e irreconocible pero judy quería que de cierta forma siguiera sufriendo por todo lo que le hiso aun que ya estaba muerto ella le seguía dando fuertes machetazos en lo que era un rostro

Nick entra en la habitación donde había ruido de golpes en el piso y lo primero que ve lo deja Impactado y sin habla. Ve a una coneja con un machete casi tan largo como ella dando machetazos al concreto porque ya traspaso completamente la cabeza de su victima

Judy completamente ensangrentada de su cintura para arriba no dejaba de dar golpes…no sentía cansancio ni dolor. El que tenía en su interior era más fuerte que cualquier cosa

-¡JUDY! – Grita Nick corriendo hacia Judy y abrazándola por la espalda de la cintura para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo dando el último machetazo quedando enterrado el machete en el concreto detrás de la ex cara de Axel - ¡PARA DETENTE! – Decía Nick mientras Judy Forcejeaba con el

-¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! – Gritaba a Todo Pulmón Judy forcejeando sin saber que era Nick y dejando enterrado el machete

-¡MIRAME, MIRAME! Soy yo – Dice Nick poniéndose frente a Judy y tomando su Rostro – Soy Nick…todo está bien

Judy se calma y cambia su ira por tristeza

-El intento… - Dice Judy pero no pudo ni quiso terminar la frase por que la hacía sentir "menos" y le daba vergüenza

Nick la apega a su pecho y la abraza con mucha ternura

-Ohh mi pequeña – Dice Nick conteniéndose las lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte para Judy

-Nick….*snift* – Sollozaba Judy entre lagrimas

-Ya ya….todo está bien ahora….estas a salvo – Dice Nick acariciando la cabeza de Judy quien estaba irreconocible con la sangre de Axel sobre todo su rostro

Entonces Entra un escuadrón de Policías armados viendo la escena que había en la habitación

-Oficiales vengan con nosotros – Dice el antílope armado mientras los tomaban y a la fuerza los sacaban de ahí

-Vamos Judy – Dice Nick ayudando a levantar a Judy y obedeciendo al antílope

-Tenemos a la Oficial Judy Hops. Está gravemente herida la llevamos a fuera solicitamos una ambulancia – Dice el antílope por Radio

Judy cojeando camina rumbo a la salida con su mente en blanco y sin más lagrimas que derramar

 **Buenas a Todos queridos Lectores. Espero que le haya atraído el Cap de hoy, me costó trabajo escribirlo por tema de tiempo pero no los desilusionare**

 **Lo malo ya paso así que pueden estar tranquilos**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron desde el inicio y espero verlos en mi secuela 3**

 **Próximo cap: Las Cosas Mejoran con el Tiempo**

 **Cuídense y los quiero a todos**

 **Nicolas Out**


	15. Capitulos 15

**Bienvenidos al Cap Final de "No puedo Ocultar lo que Siento", sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado y espero también verlos en mi secuela y comic. Disfruten el Ultimo cap 3**

Tanto Nick como el Jefe Bogo y otros estaban en la sala de espera en el hospital sin saber bien la situación en la que estaba Judy. La espera se le hacía eterna para ambos mientras estaban sentados

Nick Y bogo estaban sentados uno al lado del otro mirando el suelo

-Nick debes saber que Judy no…no volverá a ser la misma después de esto – Dice Bogo Sin mirar a Nick

-Espero que no sea así jefe. Sé que Judy es fuerte – Dice Nick fríamente aun mirando el suelo

-Nick…llevo años en la comisaria y he visto muchas cosas – Dice Bogo mirando a Nick con un rostro sincero

-Judy saldrá a delante…yo sé que… - Dice Nick pero ve que se abren las puertas

En eso sale un doctor Lobo con un reporte en sus manos

-¿Son ustedes los familiares de la Oficial Hops? – Dice El Doctor mirando a la gente que estaba en la sala de espera

-SI SI…digo no, somos sus compañeros y sus familiares están en camino – Dice Nick al doctor poniéndolo de pie

-Yo soy el Jefe Bogo, necesitamos hablar con la oficial Hops – Dice El jefe bogo al doctor

-Está bien…comprenderán que la oficial Hops está estable de salud. Extrajimos la bala en su brazo y curamos sus heridas. Pero no la hagan tener emociones fuertes ya que aún está bajo los efectos de los tranquilizantes – Dice El doctor

-¡Gracias gracias! – Dice Nick siguiendo al Doctor hasta la habitación de Judy

Tanto Nick como Bogo siguen al doctor y llegan a la habitación donde estaba Judy, ya mucho más limpia de la sangre que tenía en su rostro y pecho

-¡JUDY! – Dice Nick de forma elevada corriendo a la camilla de Judy – Judy cariño ¿Estas Bien? – Dice Nick tomando la mano de Judy

Judy mira a Nick con una sonrisa de ternura y le corresponde tomando la mano de Nick con su otra mano

-Estoy Bien mi amor – Dice Judy con los ojos entrecerrados ya que aún seguía débil por los calmantes

-Lo siento…enserio lo siento. No puede defenderte – Dice Nick botando unas lágrimas esforzándose en ocultarlo

-No te Culpes Wilde…No sabias que esto pasaría – Dice el Jefe Bogo apareciendo por detrás de Nick poniendo su Mano en el hombro de Nick

Judy Alza su mirada y ve al jefe Bogo

-Jefe – Dice Judy con una linda sonrisa en su rostro

-Oficial Hops, Que bueno verte nuevamente…Tienes de nuevo a los medios de comunicación sobre ti *risas* – Dice El Jefe Bogo riendo un poco

-Supongo que mi belleza les encanta - Bromeaba Judy con su linda sonrisa nuevamente

Los tres se rieron ante el comentario de Judy…siguiendo hermosa pero con pequeñas cicatrices no muy notorias en su rostro

-Esa es mi nena – Dice Nick tomando la manos de Judy y besándola

-Siempre Nicky – Dice Judy débilmente con su sonrisa

-Me alegro que estés Mejorando tan rápidamente Judy. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad por ahora Oficial…Necesito que me ayudes. Cuéntame todo – Dice Bogo tomando una silla sentándose al lado de Judy

-Está bien jefe…por supuesto que comprendo – Dice Judy con una pequeña sonrisa

-Quiero que sepas desde ahora que…no te culpo de nada con lo que paso con respecto a…tu sabes, el machete y tu… - Dice Bogo pero lo interrumpe Judy

-¡SI! Si entiendo…gracias, el tiempo es crucial en estos casos – Dice Judy fuertemente lo que sorprendió a Nick

-No te preocupes por nada…solo quiero que seas sincera y me cuentes todo…Lamentablemente no hemos podido encontrar el paradero de Oded. Esperemos que este bien – Dice Bogo Prendiendo una grabadora de Audio

Judy cambia su mirada a una Triste y de pena

-Jefe... ¿Cómo que no encontraron a Oded? La deje amarrada junto a otro zorro – Dice Judy confundida

-¿Amarrada? Explicase Por favor Oficial Hops. Solo encontramos 2 zorros machos inconscientes y uno muerto – Dice el Jefe Bogo a la grabadora de Audio

-¿A qué te refieres Judy? – Dice Nick sorprendido

Judy Toma un respiro y comienza a hablar

-Affff Jefe bogo, la Oficial Oded fue la mente brillante de toda la pandilla – Dice Judy un poco enojada

-Cuéntame más por favor – Dice el Jefe Bogo sorprendido

-Una vez que al Oficial Nick lo dejaron inconsciente con un arma eléctrica la Oficial Oded me agarro los brazos por la espalda. Entonces Ella y otros zorros comenzaron a…a golpearme – Dice Judy con un poco de dificultad por la vergüenza

Nick mira a Judy incrédulo de lo que escuchaba

-Por favor Oficial Hops siga – Dice Bogo al ver que Judy se quedó Callada – Es muy importante lo que nos dice

-Después de eso yo me quede inconsciente y desperté en la fábrica de cartones esposada y colgada del techo – Dice Judy sin mirar a Nadie

-¿Por qué crees que Oded te secuestro? – Dice Bogo mirando a Nick

-La Oficial Oded mencionó que era porque yo le quite a Nick – Dice Judy no pudiendo contener una lágrima

-Comprendo…por favor siga Oficial – Dice Bogo mirando a Judy

-Cuando intentaba escapar de las esposas entro a la habitación donde yo estaba un zorro. Oí que se llamaba Axel – Dice Judy recordando lo que paso con Axel

-¿Axel? – Dice Bogo intentando obtener más información

-Si señor…el entro a la habitación e intento….intento – Dice Judy tartamudeando

Nick le hervía la sangre de celos e indignación

-Sea Clara por favor – Dice Bogo Seriamente, sabía que era necesario para que Judy no fuera a la cárcel

-Intento Abusar de mí. Forcejee con él lo que más pude golpeándolo en la cabeza y pateándolo mientras yo seguía esposada. En eso momento llego Oded y se lo llevo de la habitación – Dice Judy Recordando lo que paso

Así estuvo Judy Relatándole todo lo que paso a Bogo. Estaba siendo Fuerte al relatar lo que paso. Nick debía estar callado mientras bogo grababa todo lo que decía Judy. Estuvieron cerca de 32 minutos relatando todo lo que paso

-Entonces no debía perder ni un segundo más….y entre en frenesí…tenía tanta rabia por todo lo que me hacía. Era el o yo…no me siento orgullosa de lo que hice – Dice Judy tristemente

-Comprendo Oficial Hops, déjeme decirle que hiso lo correcto además que fue en defensa propia – Dice Bogo calmando a Judy y parando la grabación

-Gracias Jefe – Dice Nick mirando al Jefe Bogo

-No hay de que…ahora pediré que revisen las cámaras de emergencia que hay en la fábrica de cartón abandonada. Además de iniciar la búsqueda inmediata de la Oficial Oded – Dice Bogo lo que dejaba más tranquila a Judy

-Gracias Jefe Bogo – Dice Judy sonriendo

-Pero lo que si Judy, deberás ir a Terapia – Dice Bogo poniéndose de Pie y mirándola seriamente

-¡¿Qué?! Pero jefe no…por favor, enserio yo me siento bien – Dice Judy discutiéndole a Bogo

-Hops es por tu bien – Dice Bogo seriamente

-Señor…por favor. Solo quiero olvidar todo y no lo lograre si no estoy en paz en mi casa – Dice Judy mirando a Bogo seriamente

Bogo lo piensa un poco pero al final accede

-Está bien Hops…pero te tomaras unos días de descanso antes de entrar a Trabajar – Dice Bogo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Está bien Jefe eso hare – Dice Judy mientras que Bogo sale de la Habitación

Bogo sale de la habitación dejando a Judy y a Nick solos. Ambos se miran y Judy estira sus Brazos

-Ven aquí esponjosito – Dice Judy a Nick en tono tierno. Entonces Nick se acerca a Judy y se sienta en la Camilla

-Oh mi amor…enserio estaba preocupadísimo por ti – Dice Nick abrazándose con Judy

Judy no le responde con palabras pero le da un besito rápido en los labios…seguido de eso le da un beso más profundo a Nick quien lo recibo con la misma alegría que Judy

-No sabes cuánto quería darte ese beso. Pensaba que no lo volvería a hacer – Decía Judy con una sonrisa que enamoraba a Nick

-Yo también mi amor. No volveré a dejar que te pase algo, seré tu guardaespaldas personal – Dice Nick aun abrazado a Judy

-Me encanta eso "bebe" – Dice Judy dándole un besito en la nariz a Nick

-Te prometo que todo irá bien de ahora en adelante. Solo espero que encuentre rápido a Oded – Dice Nick

-Yo también quiero lo mismo, aunque no quiero saber nada de ella por ahora – Dice Judy tomando las manos de Nick

-OH Mi pequeña preciosa, eres lo más importante para mí – Dice Nick haciéndole cariño en la mano a Judy

Entonces entra una enfermera a la habitación

-Disculpe señor…para que la paciente se recupere rápido necesita descansar – Dice La enfermera

-Está bien…dolorosamente comprendo *risas* - Dice Nick Bromeando

-Bueno mi amor…aunque no quiero debe irse Jeje – Dice Judy bromeando también

-Pero no antes de mi beso de despedida – Dice Nick acercándose a los labios de Judy

-Por supuesto cariño – Dice Judy guiñándole el Ojo a Nick

Entonces Judy toma suavemente el rostro de su Nick y le da un pequeño y delicado beso jugando con los labios de Nick

-Jejej Oye necesito esos labios no me los comas *Risas* - Dice Nick Riendo junto a Judy

-Ñam Ñam que ricos son – Dice Judy mordiéndolos suavemente

La enfermera los miraba con ternura

-Aww – Se decía a sí misma la enfermera

-Bueno Bebe yo ya me tengo que ir….recuerda que vendré todos los días – Dice Nick en la Puerta de la habitación

-Te esperare cariño…pobre de TI que no vengas – Dice Judy jugando

-Hasta mañana – Dice Nick tirándole un beso en el aire

-Hasta mañana Nicky – Responde Judy de la misma Forma

Nick Salió de la habitación y Judy quedo con su corazón más en paz….estaba muy embobada de ese guapo zorro

:::Siete Días después:::

Nick estaba en la recepción vestido muy elegante y guapo con un Gran ramo de Girasoles en sus manos. Estaba esperando a Judy que ese día estaría de alta

La espera no tardo mucho al ver que una guapa y muy bonita coneja salía de entre la multitud. Nick quedo impactado al ver a Judy tan bella y maquillada acercándose a el

-Cierra la boca que me ahogo con tu saliva Nicky *risas* - Bromeaba Judy al ver a Nick boca abierto

-Ho-hola, Es que…esta…estas bellísima – Dice Nick aun mirando de pies a cabeza a Judy

-Hay ¡YA! Harás que me sonroje – Dice Judy cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

-Enserio estas muy muy guapa – Dice Nick dándole un beso en la frente a Judy

-Gracias…tu también estas muy guapo. ¿Tienes algo para mí? – Dice Judy al ver el ramo de girasoles

-OH si si…perdón. Tome mi amor – Dice Nick entregándole los girasoles a Judy

-Están preciosos Nick… - Dice Judy recibiendo el Ramo

-Salgamos "bebe" quiero compensar el tiempo Perdido – Dice Nick tomando la mano de Judy y caminando hacia la salida del hospital

-SI…y no quiero volver aquí nunca más – Dice Judy mirando al hospital – Bueno…tal vez cuando tenga tus Hijos

Nick quien extrañamente estaba Justo tomando un vaso de Jugo se atora, escupe y comienza a Toser

-¡COFT COFT COFT! – Tocia Nick pero cuando recupera el aliento mira a Judy - ¡¿QUE?! – Dice Nick un muy nervioso

-JE JE JE – Le sonreía Judy a Nick tomada de su Mano

Judy abraza a Nick repentinamente y este le devuelve el abrazo, se quedaron abrazados unos 5 segundos antes de verse frente a frente. Judy mirando románticamente hacia arriba y Nick mirando hacia abajo (por la estatura)

-Gracias por llegar a mi vida Tesoro – Dice Judy románticamente

-Gracias a ti por ser tan Judy *risas* - Dice Nick bromeando pero románticamente

Ambos se acercan y se besan frente a todo el mundo. Un beso tierno y completo, esta vez Judy quiso intentar más e introdujo un poco más su lengua en el beso que le daba a Nick.

Nick lo nota y le corresponde de la misma forma, Eran dos almas demostrando su amor.

Entonces se separan y se toman de la mano…comienzan a caminar rumbo a un Mall a despejarse. Ya nada podía separarlos…el amor que se tenían era tan fuerte y Puro que cualquiera les tendría envidia

:::Mientras Tanto en otro Lado de Zootopia:::

En la estación de trenes entraba y salían animales todo el día, el tren que llegaba al corazón de zootopia acababa de detenerse y los animales estaban saliendo

Entre ellos sale un conejo con rayas negras en las mejillas, quien sale del Tren y se dirige a la salida de la estación. Una vez que llega se da cuenta que estaba en una concurrida calle del corazón de zootopia

-Bien ya llegue a Zootopia, Ahora a buscar a Judy – Dice Jack Tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose a los Taxis

 **Bueno Estimados…eso es todo Jeje Espero que les haya Gustado el cap de hoy,**

 **Nuevamente Gracias por el increíble apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia hasta el final.**

 **Lo más probable es que suba la secuela en una semana más…ya saben para descansar la mente un momento**

 **El comic comenzare a hacerlo lo antes posible así que los espero ver a todos en ambos casos :3**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos pronto. Los quiero a todos 3**


End file.
